For Love or Money
by roguishgurl
Summary: When Remy and Rogue meet, she hates him. But he will do anything to change that. But is there an other motive for his attraction. ROMY. minor Jonda, Xietro and Kiotr
1. Beginnings

Disclamer: I do not own the characters, or show. I wish I owned Remy, John, Piotr, and Pietro. Who doesn't want them?

To all the fans of Changes of the Heart, I decided to discontinue it for now. I didn't like the way it was going. Well who knows, maybe I'll start it up again, but for now it is on hiatus. Anywho, this new fic is an AU. NO POWERS. Coupling is mainly Romy, minor Jonda, X-ietro, and Kiotr. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

It was a cool spring day. A day that most twenty-five-old women would be walking in the park or hanging out with her friends. Not mourning the death of her father. Not trying to hold back her tears. Rogue Lensherr stood next to her sister and best friend Wanda. They were both dressed in black suits. They didn't even look like sisters. Rogue's brown hair with her white streaks that framed her face contrasted against Wanda's black hair with red tips. Rogue's emerald eyes were very different than Wanda's sapphire one's. And Rogue's Mississippi accent was completely opposite from Wanda's New York one. Their brother, Pietro, was standing in the front of the church by a coffin.

"My father was a good man, though many people may say he wasn't. We looked up to him." Nobody could read Pietro's eyes that matched Wanda's in color. "He will be very missed, by me and my sisters." He softly touched the coffin. "Goodbye father." Pietro walked away and sat by Wanda.

Rogue closed her eyes so that tears wouldn't fall. Eric Lensherr took her in when she was seven. Wanda and she were in school with each other and were the best of friends. When her parents died, he adopted her and took her in as his own daughter. She felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked up at her fiancée, Piotr Rasputin. She met him when she started working out at his successful gym. Soon the funeral was over and Wanda, Pietro, Piotr and Rogue were all driving back to the mansion that the siblings lived in.

"I can't believe he's gone." Wanda said absentmindedly. "I thought he would always be there to talk to."

"Ah know Wanda." Rogue said touching her shoulder. "It's hard fo' all of us. Ah'm going to miss him so much." Then Pietro's phone rang.

"You had that thing on at father's funeral?" Wanda asked angrily blue eyes shining. "What if it rang during the ceremony? Do you show that much disrespect Pietro?"

"Wanda it didn't go off okay." Pietro answered it. "Hello. You're there? Okay, we're on our way. Bye. Jason Wyngarde is at the mansion. Charles Xavier is there to read father's will."

Rogue looked out the window not paying attention to hardly anything they were saying.

flashback

A nine-year-old boy with silver hair ran up to his father. "Daddy, Wanda and Roguey are being mean to me." The boy's father smiled down on him and his sisters.

"Rogue, Wanda, why are you being mean to Pietro."

"He made fun of mah hair!" the younger Rogue said.

"He just gets on my nerves." Wanda shrugged.

"Pietro. Did you make fun of Rogue's hair?" Pietro nodded solemnly. "Now Pietro, it's not nice to make fun of people."

"But dad, you talk about Mr. Xavier all the time…" Pietro mumbled.

"That I do, but that doesn't give you any right to talk about your sister. And Wanda, just because Pietro gets on your nerves doesn't mean you can be mean to him. Understand?"

"Yes daddy." The twins replied in unison.

"Rogue, you're hair is unique. But just because Pietro does make fun of it, doesn't mean you can be cruel to him either. Okay."

"Okay." Rogue whispered.

"Now how about you three go an play outside. Daddy's got to work."

End of flashback

"Rogue we're here." Piotr said. She slowly got out of the limo and walked with the others inside of the mansion. "Are you alright Rogue?"

"Mah father was just buried Piotr, Ah'm just peachy." Rogue said sharply turning away from him. She soon felt his arms around her shoulders.

"I know you're hurting Rogue. That's why I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

"Ah know Piotr, Ah know. It's just hard ta face."

"Come on you two." Wanda said. "We have to go to this dim-witted will reading, before I can go I my room." Rogue just shook her head as they all went to main study where two men were. One was bald and in a wheelchair, while the other had brown hair with a matching beard. The one with the brown hair was Jason Wyngarde, the former advisor of Eric Lensherr and the bald man was Charles Xavier, Eric's most trusted lawyer.

"Hello, Wanda, Pietro and Rogue. As you know we are here to read your father's will." Charles said to them. "First I would like to give you my condolences. Eric was a wonderful father to all of you. Now to the reading of the will of Eric Lensherr."

Rogue didn't focus that much on the reading of the will. She just heard a few points. Such as that her father had 300 billion dollars in the bank and it was to be spilt evenly between the three only if they lived in the same mansion as long as they lived.

"And I leave my company, Magnus to my daughter Rogue." She quickly looked up at Charles.

"What?" It was Pietro that spoke. Of course everyone thought he was going to inherit Magnus. Magnus was the successful metal making and mending company that Eric had founded. Pietro was the only one that actually worked at the company. Wanda and Rogue just went there to visit and talk, not really caring what went on there. It was Pietro that spent nights there while Rogue slept in her soft bed. Why would Eric leave her the company?

Charles cleared his voice gather their attention. "But if Rogue does not marry Piotr Rasputin, she then forfeits her right to the company to Pietro. To my other daughter Wanda, I also leave her mother's heirlooms, the beach house in Malibu…" Soon the will reading was over. Everybody left except Pietro and Jason.

"He left the company to Rogue!" Pietro yelled as he knocked papers of his father's desk. "After all I've contributed to that company he left it to Rogue!"

"I know Pietro, I know." Jason said putting a hand on Pietro's shoulder who was filled with anger. "If it wasn't for you, that company wouldn't be anything. You've done so much. Your father never appreciated what you've done for him."

"Now I have to work for Rogue!" He kicked a chair and it broke.

"And she has not one drop of Lensherr blood. But she gets your father's life work. You should be in control of that company Pietro, not that frivolous skunk haired brat." Jason was soon knocked down when Pietro punched him.

"Don't dare talk about my sister like that, or you will regret it." Pietro looked at him menacingly.

"Nice punch." Jason stood up as he rubbed his cheek. "I apologize. But I still think you should be in control of the company."

"You heard my father's will, Rogue will inherit the company."

"Only if she marries Piotr." Pietro glared at Jason.

"I will not harm Rogue in any way."

"You don't have to harm her." Pietro sat down in a chair, hard. "Just make sure that she doesn't marry Mr. Rasputin."

"Listen I can't think of this right now. My father was just buried and I found out that my future slipped out of my fingers."

"But you must think about it Pietro. I care about this company. I don't want to see it go down the drain because of some woman who cares about if her lipstick matches her outfit more than the corporate business. You have the power to make sure she doesn't get it. You are the one that deserves Magnus. If you want, I can help you get it. It's your choice." Jason got up and walked towards the door. Pietro looked at a portrait hanging on the wall. It was of Eric, Wanda, Rogue, and himself.

"Wait." Jason stopped in his tracks. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Jason turned around smiling at him. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

One month later

Rogue walked into Magnus with Wanda. Rogue was wearing a gray business suit with her shoulder length hair in a ponytail with the streaks left hanging. Wanda was in a black mini skirt and a red halter top that left her stomach out.

"Roguey, can I be your 'assistant'? Please, it can actually be my first job."

"Since when did ya start caring about a job Wanda?"

Wanda just shrugged. "Well, I just want a place to hang for a while. I really don't want to work, I just want to sit down and talk. I need something to do anyways."

Rogue grinned at her. "Good answer. Alright ya can be mah assistant."

"I'm not going on any errands for you though." Wanda said as they got onto an elevator with two men.

"But the assistant's job is to get meh coffee and all that other stuff."

"You really think that I'm going to be your personal slave?" Wanda asked. Rogue smiled at her and nodded. "Please, I'd rather run naked through a swarm of bees covered in honey."

"A sight that I'd love to see." Rogue and Wanda turned around to see who said that. They saw a man about their age with spiky orange hair and blue eyes. His voice showed that he was an Aussie. " 'Ello sheila. So what's your name?"

"You disgust me, pig." Wanda said turning around not giving the man another look. But Rogue's attention was on the man standing next to the Aussie. He was 6'2 to her 5'8. He had the most peculiar eyes. They were red on black. (I know that they should be brown in this type of AU, but they just make Remy so sexy) She's never seen anything so strange in her life. They were beautiful. His brown hair was in a ponytail and his white teeth shone against his tan skin. She could tell he was very muscular from the tight shirt he had on.

"Take a picture, chere, it might last longer." Rogue harshly looked him in the eye. By his accent he was a Cajun.

"No thank ya, Ah don't want to break mah camera."

"You hear that mate, the sheila called you ugly. She may not be that far off though." The Aussie laughed hysterically.

"Shut up John." He looked at Rogue and put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ears. "Est-ce que vous vraiment ne pensez pas que je suis laid vous fait, chere?" (You don't really think I'm ugly do you?)

"Get your filthy hands off of meh." Rogue pushed his hands off as the elevator came to a stop.

"Finally." Wanda said as she and Rogue stepped out of the elevator. But so did the two men.

"Are ya stalking us? Because this is the executive floor, and Ah don't think ya two belong here." Rogue said.

"Then we're on de right floor den. Au revoir chere." He said giving her a mock bow. As they both separated in different directions. Rogue and Wanda walked toward Rogue's office.

"Can you believe the nerve of him Wanda?" Rogue plopped down in her chair

"Which one?" Wanda asked as she sat on Rogue's desk looking at her nails.

"The Cajun of course. To put his hands on meh like that…"

"Um Rogue, you were staring at him like he was a piece of meat and you were someone who hasn't eaten in two months." Wanda said. "It was disgusting."

"Ah was not." She and Wanda stared at each other until Rogue looked at the floor. "Alright, maybe a little bit. Ya have ta admit he was cute. But he seemed arrogant." After a few moments of silence Rogue said, "Ah wonder what they're doing here?"

"Probably Pietro's friends. Who cares?"

"You're right." Rogue smiled as she looked at Wanda. "So Wanda, I want one of those sandwiches with turkey, lettuce, tomatoes and mustard. Oh and a diet coke."

"Rogue!!"

* * *

"Let me get dis straight homme. You're offering Remy two million dollars to seduce your sister?" Remy asked the silvered hair boy in front of him.

"Call me Pietro." He said. "I have a feeling we are going to be good friends."

"John told Remy y' had a great deal for moi, but Remy never imagined dis." Remy said in disbelief. "Pourquoi?" (Why?)

"Long story short." Pietro stood up and walked over to Remy. "My father just died, but he left my sister, Rogue, this magnificent company. It didn't matter that I worked my ass off so it could still be successful. But he left one little rule. She had to get married to Piotr Rasputin, her fiancé."

"What's dat have t' do wit' Remy?"

"Well, Mr. Lebeau, John told me you could seduce any woman. That you could even make a cold hearted woman swoon with love is that true?"

"Well, let me t'ink." Remy chuckled. "Dere was Belladonna, Betsy, Sarah, Anna, Jean, Betty, Ashley, Brittany, Nicole, Chloe, Janelle. Dere are some others, I just can't remember dere names."

"Good. Now, you must make her fall in love with you. And she mustn't want to marry Piotr."

"Remy can do dat." Remy said.

"Great, you will receive you're money after Rogue or Piotr states that the wedding is over."

"Dis is gonna be de easiest job Remy ever had." Remy grinned. He just came to New York from New Orleans to get away from his ex, Belladonna. John offered him a place to stay until he was on his feet. Remy gladly accepted. He just got in town and now he has this guy offering him money for the thing he does best. Womanizing. "So when do I begin?"

"Tomorrow." Pietro stood up and looked out the window that looked over a lake. "We are having a charity ball. That's when you can meet her and sweep her off her feet." Pietro looked Remy over. "I guess we'll have to clean you up."

"Are y' talking 'bout de way Remy looks?" Remy stood up defensively.

"And you need to stop talking in third person. It will annoy her."

"Listen here homme, Remy has his pride and will fight for it too." Remy walked over to Pietro and grabbed his collar. Then John separated them.

"Mates, now it might sound crazy coming from me, but you need to control yourselves. Now Remy, you might be a good thief but, man face it, you're broke."

"I guess you're right John." Remy said letting go of Pietro. "Alright, what do **I** need to do?"

* * *

Rogue was walking down the hall towards Pietro's office. She was reading some files when she saw Piotr. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hello sugah. What are ya doing here?"

"We have dinner tonight remember?" He frowned. "Or did you forget, again?"

"Piotr, Ah'm so sorry, ya know with work and everything. Ah can hardly think straight. How about this, it'll take meh about ten minutes to wrap everything up and Ah'll be yours for the whole night." She felt his arms go around her waist.

"Promise no interruptions?"

"Promise. Ya even can have mah cell phone." She stood on her tippy toes, because he was so tall, and kissed him lightly. "Ah just need ta talk ta Pietro and Ah'll be right back." She walked away and towards Pietro's office. When she walked in she saw him at his desk reading some papers. She looked him over. He looked tired. He finally noticed her.

"Hello Rogue."

"Hey bro. Ah have some files for ya." She placed them on his desk. "Pietro?"

"Hmm?"

"When's the last time ya had a day off? Ah'm starting to get worried about ya." He picked up the files and started reading them as he ignored her. "Pietro! Stop ignoring meh! Answer meh!" He leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

"Fine. In about two years. I was in college and dating Crystal. Then we broke up and I became more focused on the important things." Rogue sat down in front of him.

"Well Ah guess ya know what's best for ya, but ya need to take a day off once in a while. Ah know some great girls that ya can get with."

"I don't need your help Rogue." Pietro said. "Now I need to put the final touches on the charity ball tomorrow."

Rogue smiled at him. She was CEO but she appointed him President of the company because he was good at this stuff. "Well Ah guess Ah'll leave. Ah have a date with mah fiancée."

"Have a good time. Oh and tell Piotr that I have a job for him. Since he is going to be family soon, he should have a job at Magnus, don't you think boss?"

"Ah talk to him about it tonight. What kind of job is it?"

"Well some of the committee and I thought it would be a good idea to start making gym machines with our metal. Of course it would need your approval. Well since Piotr owns his own chain of gyms, I think it would be good for him to be over this project. What do you think?"

"Like Ah said, Ah'll talk to him and of course Ah approve this project. Any idea from ya must be a good one. Well, see you later." She started to the door. "Oh and get some rest would ya? Can't have ya falling out at the charity ball, now can we?" She left him to his thoughts.

"Oh Rogue, I hope you never find out about this plan. It'll kill you." He stood up and looked out the window. "Am I doing the right thing? Is this company worth hurting you?"

Rogue was sitting at the restaurant with Piotr looking at the menu.

"Ah just don't know what ta get. Hmm the Chicken and Salad sounds good." She looked at Piotr who was staring at her. "What, do Ah have something on mah face?"

"You're just so beautiful."

"Now Piotr, aren't ya a softie under all that muscle." He just smiled at her. Then the waiter came up.

"Hello, Sir, Ma'am. My name is Kitty and I'll be your waiter today. May I take your order?"

"Well, Ah'll take the Chicken and Salad with an ice tea please."

"An I'll take the Steak platter with a water and the lemon on the side."

"Like, right away." She gave a smile to Piotr and took their menus. Piotr blushed as she walked away. Rogue looked at him raising an eyebrow and he never met her eye.

"If ya're just going to flirt with random waiters in front of meh, Ah should just leave."

"With Kitty, no she comes to the gym every once and a while."

"Ah wonder why?" Rogue crossed her arms and looked at him. Her expression brightened up. "Speaking of the gym, Pietro told meh ta ask ya about working a Magnus?"

"And what does have to do with the gym?"

"Well, Magnus is working on a new project. We are planning ta make new and better gym machines using our metal. Pietro thought that your experience might help out through the project. And since ya're going ta be in the family soon, you should join the family business." She then took her hand in his.

"What about my gym."

"Well, ya can still work there, just not as much."

"I don't know Rogue."

"Ah know ya love it Piotr, but it's only for a few months." She looked at him but he didn't look like he was going to accept. "Ah understand if ya don't want ta work at Magnus. Ya were just the first choice on the list."

"Rogue, of course I'll work at Magnus." He squeezed her hand. "It gives me move time with you."

"Great, Ah'll tell Pietro as soon as possible." Kitty soon came back with their food.

"Here you go ma'am." She placed Rogue's food in front of her. She smiled at Piotr again. "Sir." She slowly placed Piotr's food in front of him. "I hope you enjoy everything."

"Ah'm sure we will, thank ya Kitty. Why don't ya go and play with a ball of yarn somewhere." Kitty and Piotr looked at Rogue. She just shrugged as she sipped her tea. Kitty just glared at her while she walked away.

"Rogue was that necessary?" Piotr asked looking at her.

"Of course it was sugah. It was rude of her ta goggle ova ya lahke that." Rogue smiled at Piotr sweetly gaining a smile from him in return.

* * *

How was it? Poor Piotr. I hate putting him on the other side of a Romy triangle. But he was the only one who fit this part perfectly. Oh and Pietro's not all bad, just misguided. Don't worry, he is not the villain in this. He's too cute to be an evil villain. If Wanda sounds a little spoiled, it's because she is. Please review. I want it all, good or bad. 


	2. The Ball and Breakfast

Remy looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo, he was cleanly shaven and Pietro made him cut his hair just below his ear.

"Dis femme betta be worth dis."

"Mate!" Remy looked at John who was staring at him. "Don't you look nice?"

"Shut up John." He fixed his bow tie for the last time. He then looked John over. "Y' goin' too?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss you makin' a fool out of yourself." John smiled at his friend as he scowled. "Oh and the limo for us is outside. I guess the games begin mate."

"Well mon ami, I guess we better go." Remy looked at himself one last time before walking out of his room and outside with John behind him. He looked at the black limo in front of him. "Well John, lets go t' dis charity ball and let me get t' work."

Rogue stood next to Wanda watching the guest. Rogue was wearing a strapless, silk, green dress. It hugged her every curve and every man she passed gave her a second glance. Her hair was in a bun and her white streaks were curled in ringlets to frame her face. Wanda was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that scooped down in the back. There was a split on each side that led up to her upper thigh. Her hair was let down and she had a look on her face that could kill. Rogue looked at the ballroom they rented. It was the best in New York. The grand staircase was beautiful. Rogue didn't tell Wanda this, but she felt like a princess going down the staircase.

"If one more old guy ask me if I would like to dance, I will scream." Wanda said sipping her champagne. "

"It's betta then Todd hitting on ya." Rogue laughed.

"Did Pietro invite that him? I hope he didn't. That man is so annoying." Wanda's eyes widened. "Pietro did invite him. Hid me." Wanda quickly hid behind Rogue.

"Wanda, Ah don't think Ah can hid ya."

"Shh, he might hear you." Rogue was quiet as Todd passed them by looking around. Finally he left. "Is he gone yet?"

"Yes, he's gone. Ya can get up now." Wanda straightened up and smoothed out her dress.

"Creep." Rogue laughed at her. "It's not funny. You know if you weren't engaged you would have all this guys after you too."

"That is why Ah am engaged." Rogue looked at her ring. "Ta a wonderful man."

"Yeah whatever. Oh there's Pietro. I was so afraid he was going to be at Magnus all night." She looked at her brother who was talking to Jason.

"No, he wasn't at work all day long. Ah think he took my advice to take a day off. Did ya know that he didn' take a day off since he was with Crystal?"

"Ugh, I couldn't stand that bitch then and I still can't stand her." Wanda took another sip of her champagne. "Did you know that she called him last week?"

"And how do ya know this?"

"I make it my business to know and… Hi Ali." Wanda said the last part in false cheer.

"Hi girls." A blonde woman by the name of Ali Blaire came towards them. She was wearing a bright, hot pink dress. It showed a lot of cleavage and was very tight. "I love you dresses."

"Thank ya. I love yours." Rogue said gaining a stare from Wanda.

"Oh I see your brother, who knows, maybe I'll be in the family soon." Ali gave them a grin and walked away.

"If she ever came in our family, I would die." Wanda said. "Did you see that dress? It was so…" Wanda paused looking for the right word. "Pink. It was horrendous and how could you lie to her like that?"

"Ah couldn' hurt her feelings Wanda." Rogue said. "That would've been rude."

"I don't care. How did she get on the guest list anyways?"

"It might be because her father is one of the best lawyers in the city."

"And the richest for that matter. Did you know he tried to hit on me too?" Wanda shook her head. "Sicko."

"Where is Piotr? Ah need someone ta dance with." Rogue looked around the room.

"Well, he looks like he came be clumsy at dancing. He's so buff." Wanda joked. "How much does the guy work out?"

"Did you see the two cuties that just came in?" Ali came back towards them. "I've never seen them before, have you two. They are the sexist men I've ever seen." Rogue looked towards the grand staircase. It was the men from the elevator. She looked towards the one that put his hands on her hips. He had cut his hair and shaven.

"Ah lahked him bettah at first." Rogue said absentmindedly.

"Who?" Ali asked curious. Rogue looked at Wanda who was smirking at her.

"Nobody." Rogue said quickly. She looked at the stranger again. For a moment, they locked eyes. He smirked at her and then turned his attention to Pietro and Jason.

"Hello mon ami." Remy said to Pietro and his older friend.

"Hello Mr. Lebeau." Pietro said. "This is Jason Wyngarde, he is the one that came up with this plot."

"Nice t' meet y'" Remy said holding out his hand but Jason just snubbed it off.

"Are you sure this is the best man for the job Pietro?" Jason asked him. "He doesn't look like your sister's type."

"I'm sure that Mr. Lebea-"

"Remy, call m' Remy." He turned towards Jason. "And Mr. Wyngarde, I t'ink, no wait, I know dat I de right man for dis job. I don' mean t' sound cocky but look at me. Pietro, just show me your sister and de magic shall begin."

"She's right over there standing next to the girl with the red dress." Pietro said pointing at Wanda, Rogue and Ali. "Come, I'll introduce you. Remember her name is Rogue."

Remy looked at Ali. Of course she had to be Pietro's sister. The other one didn't look nothing like Pietro. (a very beautiful woman) Remy thought to himself. When they reached the girls Remy immediately walked up to Ali and kissed her hand.

"Bonjour. May I ask your name?"

"Remy Lebeau, this is _Ali Blaire._" Pietro said. Remy dropped her hand in shock. He flirted with the wrong girl. "_This_ is my sister Rogue. And this is my twin, Wanda." Remy quickly got his composure back. He grabbed Rogue's hand.

"Chere, I am enchanté t' be in your presence." He leaned down to kiss her hand but instead of her hand, he found himself kissing his own. She had yanked it away.

"Charmed." She said coolly. "Ah believe we already met Pietro. Friend of yours?" Remy seemed to shrink in her cold gaze. Why did this one woman make him feel so strange?

"Yes, Remy is a friend." Pietro lied. "And this is St. John Allerdyce."

"I just go by John sheilas. Nice to meet you."

"Are you foreign?" Ali asked. "It's just your accent, I never heard it before."

"It's Australian Ali." It was Wanda that spoke. She looked at John. "I went there before I went to college. It was beautiful there."

"Yeah, I miss it." John said. Wanda just smiled at him before walking away. John's eyes followed her and he had a grin plastered on his face.

"So chere, do y' care t' dance?" Remy asked Rogue.

"No thank ya." Rogue sighed.

"I'll dance with you." Ali said flopping her hair.

"Yes, why don' ya dance with Ali." Rogue said seeing Piotr walk in. "I see mah date." Rogue walked away towards Piotr. Remy looked at Ali but then walked away from her with Pietro while John went to get some punch.

"Piotr, what took ya so long?" Rogue asked walking up to him. "Ah've been waitin' for ya all night.

"I am sorry." Piotr said. "I was working late."

"It's alright sugah." Rogue said. "Now Ah want ta dance." She grabbed Piotr's hand and led him to the ballroom floor.

"You know I'm not that good at dancing." Piotr said trying to find the beat.

"Well, ya have ta learn before the wedding."

"This would be a great place to hold the reception."

"Yeah, but Ah lahke – oww." Rogue scrunched up her face in pain. Piotr had stepped on her foot.

"Rogue, I'm sorry. Do you think you can continue?"

"Maybe Ah should sit out for a lil' while." Rogue said as she wobbled to a table and sat down. "Ah think Pietro wanted ta talk ta ya about your new job."

"Then I'll go talk to him. Are you sure that your foot is alright?"

"Ah'm sure sugah. Ah probably won't be on it for ten minutes so have fun."

"I will be right back." Piotr grabbed Rogue's hand and kissed it before he walked away.

For a while Rogue just sat there looking at the people dancing. Then out of nowhere a glass of champagne was in front of her.

"Chere, what is such a belle woman as y' doin' sittin' here by yourself?" Remy was sitting next to her. "I thought y' would be out dere dancin'."

"What Ah do is none of your business." Rogue said as she tried to ignore him.

"Aren' y' gonna drink de champagne chere?"

"Ah am not your chere." Rogue stood up to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Please stay chere. I like your company." Rogue sat back down. "See, dat wasn' so hard now was it?"

"Ah didn' sit down because of ya, Ah sat down because mah foot hurt." Rogue said looking Remy over really good for the first time. "So what do ya want?"

"Just t' get t' know y' better chere. Is dat t' much t' ask fo'?"

"Yeah, it is. Ah don' lahke ya."

"But chere, y' hardly even know me."

"And Ah don't want ta." Rogue stood up to walk away from Remy.

"But chere, your foot…"

"Mah foot feels must have gotten cured because it feels bettah. Now, Ah'm goin' ta go find mah fiancée, excuse meh." Rogue walked away leaving a smirk on Remy's face.

* * *

Wanda stood in a corner trying to hide from everybody.

"Why did Rogue make me come? I could be at the new club that just opened." She looked at the people. She saw Rogue walking away from Remy. "Silly man. Rogue will never fall for him."

"Are you sure about that sheila?" A voice beside Wanda asked. She looked over at John as he moved closer to her. "Remy has a lot of charm. I've never met a woman who hasn't fallen for it."

"Well, if any woman can, it's Rogue. Besides, she's in love with Piotr."

"How do you know?"

"You can tell. I mean look at them. They have to be the happiest couple I've ever seen. I mean look at them. They're the perfect couple."

"Almost too perfect if you ask me." John said. "I mean they're like the Beavers." This caused Wanda to laugh. "You look beautiful when you laugh." She suddenly stopped and fury filled her eyes.

"You know, I am sick and tired of guys always trying to hit on me." She placed a finger on his chest. "And you are no exception. So just leave me the hell alone." She turned around to walk away from him, but her eyes widened in shock. Todd was looking for her and was heading her way. She looked around for an escape route, but didn't see one where she could get away without Todd seeing her. John was still standing where she had left him. She walked up to John.

"Listen sheila, I'm-" He was stopped by a kiss. His eyes widened in shock before he put his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth, and he slipped his tongue in. For some reason she turned him around so her back was facing the wall.

Wanda opened her eyes and kept them on Todd. He walked by them without even glancing their way. She ended the kissed, but John leaned in for more. But Wanda placed her hand on his mouth.

"Hold on cowboy, no seconds for you."

"Why not?" John asked trying to catch his breath. He frowned when he saw Wanda smile.

"Why? Well because I kissed you just so Todd wouldn't see me. It didn't mean anything. So, maybe I'll catch you around sometime." She lifted up his chin. "Hey, don't frown sweetie. Not that many guys can brag that they got a kiss from me." She winked at him before she walked away.

"Sexy lady but is very cold hearted." John said to himself. "I'm interested, but she'll be a hard one to catch. Maybe I should go for someone easier." John looked at Wanda again. "Naw, she's too interesting to run away from."

* * *

Rogue was standing with Pietro and Piotr. She was in and out of their conversation. Soon Wanda joined them.

"So Petey, I hear you've joined the company." Wanda said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yes, I am. Pietro was kind enough to make a place for me."

"About that Piotr. How about a little business trip?" Pietro asked. "It will be about four months."

"Four months?" It was Rogue that asked. "Ya know there is a wedding ta plan and you're sendin' the groom away."

"I'm sure you can handle it by yourself Rogue." Pietro calmly said.

"Ah need his opinion on the thangs Ah pick out."

"That is what the telephone is for." Pietro said.

"He needs ta see 'em."

"Email." Pietro replied nonchalantly. "Rogue, it's his decision not yours. So how about we let him decided." Rogue turned towards Piotr and put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Rogue asked. Wanda was just holding in her anger through all of this. She knew what her sister was like when she lost her temper.

"Rogue, it is my job. I must go." Piotr said. Rogue eyes grew big.

"Fahne." Rogue said turning to walk away. Piotr grabbed her wrist.

"Rogue, I still love you and I know you still love me. We can still get married." Piotr told her sincerely. She couldn't be upset with him when he was like this.

"Ah know, Ah just need some tahme by mahself. Pietro, will ya close the party fo' meh."

"Sure sis. Hey, he'll be back soon. It will hardly seem like he's gone." Rogue just shook her head and left them. Piotr tried to walk after her but Wanda stopped him.

"Leave her alone, big guy. Trust me, when she wants time by herself she wants time by herself. Just talk to her before you leave. By the way, when is that Pietro?"

"I set the jet to depart for one of our companies in Chicago tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Piotr asked. He sighed deeply. "I guess that is what I signed up for."

"Don't worry my friend." Pietro smiled. "I'm sure Rogue will come around. It's not like anyone will steal her away from you."

Rogue sat outside on some steps.

"How could he agree ta leave? He just expects meh ta plan this whole wedding by mahself. He's not even being considerate of meh." She stood up and started pacing. "Ugh, why did Pietro do this?"

"Maybe, it's apart of de job chere." She turned around to see Remy.

"Will ya ever leave meh alone? Ah mean really, it's lahke ya're stalking meh."

"I'm not stalkin' y' chere. I just like your company. Your fiancée is wrong leavin' y' by yourself."

"Mind your own business swamp rat." Rogue snapped at him.

"Alright. So, how did y' get into de family?"

"None of ya business."

"Chere, y' need t' relax. Trust me, I know what I'm talkin' about."

"Trust ya?" Suddenly Rogue started laughing. "Ya want meh, ta trust ya." She started laughing hysterically.

"Chere, I don' see anyt'ing funny." Remy said frowning.

"Listen ta me swamp rat." Rogue showed him her left hand. "Newsflash, Ah'm engaged. So stop tryin' ta hit on me."

"Who ever said I was tryin' t' hit on you? Honestly chere, y' are a lil' full of yourself."

"Ah'm what!" Rogue nearly screamed at him.

"Conceited, arrogant, stuck-up, snobbish, vain. Do I need t' spell it out for y' chere? You're very beautiful, but I don' dink you're my type."

"Excuse meh. Ah am not any of those things. Ya don't even know meh!"

"Maybe if y' gave me de chance t' know y', den I wouldn't get anyt'ing about you wrong."

"Ah don' want ta get ta know you Lebeau, so just leave meh alone." Rogue walked away from him in anger.

"That went well." Remy looked towards the person who spoke. It was Pietro.

"Don' worry homme. Your sister will be under my charm in no time. She's just a little harder den most girl but, Remy can handle a défi. (challenge)"

"You better. I need this company and I'm giving you a little help."

"Remy don' need help homme."

"Whatever." Pietro said. "Every morning, Rogue and Wanda go out jogging, on the track. You know, the one they built about three months ago that is about five miles."

"I dink John told me 'bout dat."

"Good, they are there at six o'clock every morning."

"What? Dat early. Dose femmes have major issues."

"Handle it Cajun. I need that company. It runs through my veins. I can't lose it."

"You'll have dat company, and don' worry. By de way, danks fo' gettin Piotr out of de way. I almost feel bad for de homme. Oh well, betta get my sleep."

"What about John?" Pietro asked.

"Let him find his own way." Remy smiled. "I'm sure he can." Just as Remy walked away John came outside.

"Mate, where you going?" John asked Remy. "The party "has just begun." John's speech was slurred.

"Homme, are y' drunk?" Remy walked towards John.

"I am not." John said. "How can you get drunk off of champagne?"

"Yep you're drunk." Remy said. "I guess I can't leave y' den." Remy came to John just in time because John almost fell. "I swear homme, y' are de first man, I've ever seen dat got drunk off of champagne."

"Mate, am I seeing things, or is Pietro's sister standing there."

"No, Rogue is gone." Remy said.

"He's talking about me dumbass." Wanda walked over with them. "Why are all you out here. Pietro, aren't you supposed to be watching the party?"

"Yes, but I needed air. " Pietro said.

"Well, get your ass back in there."

"I need to talk to Piotr some more anyway." Pietro said. "Remy, remember what I said. See ya." When Pietro left, Wanda looked at Remy and John.

"Is he drunk?" Wanda asked. Remy nodded. "Pathetic. Poor guy, you better take him home. I can tell he's going to have a major hangover." Wanda whistled at the valet and he nodded to her. He soon brought her Red Lamborghini. She hopped in and drove off.

* * *

Rogue was jogging alongside with Wanda.

"Piotr left this mornin'." Rogue said. She was wearing a two-piece gray jogging suit. The top was in a sports bra type and the bottom was shorts. "He really left meh, with all the plans. That was really selfish of him."

"Are you sure you're not being the selfish one?" Wanda asked. She was wearing a matching outfit, except her outfit was black. "I mean, it is his job now and you wanted him to work at Magnus." Rogue stopped.

"Whose side are ya on?"

"The right side." Wanda winked at her. Rogue just shook her head and continued. They were silent for a while. Then they passed by two men. One of them whistled. Wanda glanced at them and smiled. "You wish." Wanda shouted at them.

"Ya are so cruel, do ya know that?" Rogue asked.

"I know. It's just so fun, maybe you should try it."

"No thank you Wanda. By the way, was that ya Ah saw kissing the Aussie?" When Wanda was silent Rogue started laughing. "Wanda, Ah'm surprised at ya. You're the last person I suspected that would kiss a random guy. What gives?"

Wanda shrugged. "Well, Todd was coming my way and that was the only way he wouldn't see me. It's not like it meant anything."

"It never means anythang ta ya." Rogue stated. "When are ya gonna find a guy that ya can settle down with."

"Never. When are you going to admit that you're too wild for Piotr?"

"Nevah. Besides, Ah need ta settle down. Ah love Piotr and even though he is in the wrong, Ah'll forgive him sooner or later."

"Did you two talk?"

"He talked, Ah listened." Rogue sighed. "Do ya think Ah'm overreactin'?"

"I really don't know. It's how you look at it I guess. I mean it is kind of wrong that he is leaving you with all the plans. Yet, you wanted him to have this job and maybe he's trying to please you."

"Ah know, he told meh that. Maybe Ah should call him today. Ah do really miss him." Rogue smiled. "Ah miss him a lot."

"Please, do not get mushy on me."

"Ah can't help it. Ah- oh no." Rogue was glancing ahead of her. Wanda followed Rogue's gaze. She saw Remy and John jogging towards them. They both had black jogging shirts on, but John was wearing a black shirt. Remy wasn't even wearing one.

"Bonjour." Remy said when they crossed each other's paths. "May we join y'?"

"Don't you have a hangover?" Wanda asked John.

"Are you worried sheila?" John asked her. "I didn't take you for the caring type."

"I don't care." Wanda said.

"No ya may not join us." Rogue said glaring at Remy. "Come on Wanda."

"Do I look like your dog Rogue?" Wanda said staying put. "I wouldn't mind if the guys join us."

"Thank you sheila. I love the view." John said staring at Wanda.

"On second thought, I do mind." Wanda and Rogue started again but they were being followed.

"Now chere, is that de way to treat a nice guy like moi?" Remy sincerely asked. "I just wondered would you like to catch breakfast wit' John and moi. We would really like it."

"Let me think." Rogue said. "Hell-" Before she could continue Wanda grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the guys so that they couldn't hear them.

"Rogue, I know a way we can get these guys to stop following us."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ah'm listenin'."

"Well, let me think." Wanda said smiling evilly. "These guys don't look like they can afford the upscale restaurants that we always go to. So lets take them to one of them, buy something so expensive and leave them with the tab. What do you think?"

"Wanda, ya are absolutely evil. But Ah love ya for it. Come on, let's put these boys on their toes." They walked back over to Remy and John. "We accept, but we get ta chose the place."

"Of course y' can chere. Anyt'ing for y'." Remy grabbed her hand and this time she let him kiss it.

"Good." Rogue snatched her hand away. "Now, Ah would love ta finish joggin' and then Ah want ta get changed." All four of them continued.

After about two hours of jogging, Remy was tired. He looked at Rogue; she didn't even looked a little tired. She looked like she just started. He saw her glance at him. He smirked at her so that she wouldn't think that he was tired. She turned her head and looked ahead. Rogue interested him. He just properly met her, but he was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be, she was beautiful and elegant. Yet she was still feisty and he liked it. Finally they were finished.

"So, how did ya like the jog?" Rogue asked Remy.

"It was refreshin' chere." Remy stood up straight. "Just refreshin'."

"Good." Wanda said. "Now, Rogue and I will go and changed." She looked at John who was sweating heavily. "Maybe you should take a long shower."

"Listen sheila, I do not smell." John was offended by Wanda's tone.

"I never said you smell, but now that you mention it…"

"I never took you for a bitch." John said.

"Sweetie, I'm proud of it." Wanda smiled. "How about we meet you two at Magnus. Be there at 9:30. We might have to make it brunch instead of breakfast."

"See ya there." Rogue said as they walked away.

"Mate, I've changed my mind about that Wanda." John said staring after them.

"Aww, is it because de femme played with your emotions?" Remy asked smiling.

"No. Well maybe." John was silent for a while. "I don't know. She's just so beautiful, but she just knows how to push my buttons to make me dislike her. But she is so irresistible; I can't help but want her. Do you understand?"

"Non, usually I get every girl I want." Remy said as they got into John's car. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired homme. I never want t' jog fo' dat long in my life. I'm used t' push-ups, sit-ups, and type of machines, but I never been through dat in my life."

"Those sheilas are like machines." John suddenly laughed. "I wonder how they wouldn't be in bed."

"John, you have a sick mind." Remy said, but he couldn't help but smile.

Wanda and Rogue waited in Rogue's silver RAV4. It was 9:28.

"Why did Ah agree ta this?" Rogue groaned. "Ah don't lahke that swamp rat, but Ah'm goin' out ta eat wit' him."

"Rogue, I'm just want to see the look on John's face when he sees the bill." Wanda smiled but then frowned. "Can you believe he called me a bitch?"

"Ya did say ya were proud of it." Rogue grinned.

"I couldn't let him get the upper hand. Besides, I can't help it if I'm mean." She suddenly pouted.

Rogue pulled down her mirror and applied some lip-gloss. "Sugah, ya are so spoiled." Wanda stuck out her tongue but yelped when someone knock on the window. It was John.

"Jerk." Wanda mumbled as she rolled down the window.

"So I guess we will follow you?" John asked. Wanda glanced at his car. It was an old Camry and one of the windows was broken.

"No, you two get in the back seat. We can not be embarrassed by showing up with you two in that car." Wanda said coldly.

"And what is the matter with my car?" John asked.

"Have you seen it? It needs a major touch up." Wanda stated looking at her nails.

"What Wanda means is that it would be a major waste of gas, so why don't ya two join us." Rogue said.

"Sure thing sheila." John glared at Wanda before he went to get Remy.

"Wanda, Ah thought ya would be tellin' meh ta behave myself, not the other way around."

"I was just trying to be polite." Wanda stated in her sweetest voice possible. Rogue laughed at her. "Fine, I'll try to behave." Remy and John was soon in the car and they were on the road soon.

"So where are we goin'?" Remy asked.

"Ya'll see swamp rat." Rogue replied as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She then saw Remy pull out a cigarette. "Those thangs kill ya."

"Didn' know y' cared chere." Remy smiled.

"Ah don't. Ah just don't want ta die of secondary smoke inhalation. So would ya kindly put it up?"

"Of course chere, anyt'ing for y'." Remy put the cigarette back in the box. Rogue just rolled her eyes as she continued driving.

Rogue thought as Wanda turned on the radio.

"I don't like that station sheila." John complained.

"Well, deal with it." Wanda replied.

"But-"

"We're here." Rogue said as she drove up in front of a building. It was title The Uncanny. The valet came towards her car as they all got out. She looked at what Remy was wearing. He had on a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He wore black combat boots and finally he had on a black trench coat. She looked at John, he was wearing khaki shorts and an button up white shirt.

"Miss Lensherr, may I take your car." The valet asked. Rogue gave him the key and a tip. They walked inside the building where the main waiter met them.

"Miss Lensherr, Miss Maximoff, it is wonderful to see you again. May I ask who your guest are?" He stared at Remy and John

"They're friends." Rogue answered. "Now, can ya show us our seats?"

"Of course miss. Please follow me." He grabbed four menus and led them to a table that had the best view in the room. "I will send our best server to serve you. And if you have any problems, please get me."

"Thank ya." Rogue said as he left. They all started looking at the menus. "So are ya'll payin'?" She looked at Remy and John.

"Of course chere. We'll pay, pick anyt'ing y' want." Remy replied grabbing her hand. She quickly jerked it away.

"I know what I want." Wanda said smiling at John. Then the server came to their table.

"Hello, my name is Roxanne, may I take your orders for beverages?"

"Ah'll have the ice tea please." Rogue said.

It was Wanda that spoke next. "I have the same."

"I'll take what dames pick." Remy said.

"Well, I want a Dr. Pepper." John said.

"Coming right up." Roxanne walked away and was back with their drinks in about five minutes. "I will give you more time to select your meals." Then she left them.

"I have a question for you sheila." John said looking at Wanda. "Why is it that you and Pietro have different names from your father and Rogue?"

"Long story." Wanda said taking a drink. "I don't feel like explaining it to you." John just shrugged. Rogue shook her head as she looked at her menu.

"Chere, have y' decided yet?" Remy asked Rogue.

"Yes Ah have." Remy motioned for Roxanne and she came towards them.

"I'll go first," Wanda stated. "I would like the Belgium waffles with strawberries and whip cream on top."

"Sheila." John whispered to her. "That one thing cost 37.00."

"I know." Wanda smiled. "But I just love Belgium waffles. And those strawberries are exported here just so I can have them." She handed her menu to Roxanne.

"Ah'll have the fruit salad." Rogue said.

"That cost 15.00, just for fruit?" Remy asked.

"Oh no, that is the appetizer sugah, Ah'm talkin' 'bout the meal. It includes exotic fruits and it is 39.00. Oh and Ah would also love the homemade pancakes. With the true maple syrup."

"The syrup alone is 9.00, chere, and the pancakes are 25.00. Chere don' y' t'ink dat is a bit expensive?"

Rogue acted like she thought about it. "No." She handed her menu to Roxanne.

"I'll have de soup." Remy said bowing his head.

"I'll take cheese and crackers." John said. "Since somebody has such expensive taste." Wanda bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh. Roxanne walked away with their orders.

"Wanda, will ya come ta the bathroom with meh?" Rogue asked. "I have ta powder mah nose."

"Alright." Wanda stood up. "We'll be back boys." They left towards the bathroom.

"Mate, I think something fishy is going on." John said suspiciously. "That sheila acts like she hates your guts but she agreed to go to breakfast with you."

"Mon ami, it's just my charm. No femme can resist it." Remy smiled at John. "By next week, she'll be under my spell and with drop that homme in a flash." After ten minutes the girls didn't come back. Then Roxanne brought their food. "Miss, can you check de bathroom for us. De ladies dat came wit' us hasn' come back."

"Sure. Wait a moment." Roxanne said leaving them. In about five minutes she came back. "Sorry sir but nobody was in there. Do you want me to check outside?" Remy nodded and she called a man over to them. She gave the description of Rogue and Wanda. "Sir what kind of car did they have?"

"A silver RAV4." It was John that spoke. The man that Roxanne called over nodded and went outside but soon came back.

"Sorry sir, but the valet said those girls left leaving you this note." He handed Remy the note before he covered his mouth to hide the smile. Remy looked down at the note.

_Sorry that we left you with the check. Hope you enjoy the meal. _

_With love,_

_Rogue and Wanda_

Remy stared at John.

"Mate, I think we've been played."

I hope you liked it. So it's a love/hate relationship so far. The girls are so cruel, especially Wanda. But true love will prevail, hopefully. Please review.


	3. That Look Back

I know, it took me forever to update, I'm so sorry. I hope you all can forgive me but school had been and big pain in the butt. Now that it's summer vacation, I will be able to update more often. Well here's chapter three, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rogue sat in her office filing her nails. She had a grin plastered on her face. She was thinking about what she and Wanda did earlier that morning. She almost felt bad for Remy and John, almost. Just then Wanda walked in.

"Rogue, you will never guess what happened." Wanda said. Before Rogue could ask what Wanda was already talking. "Pietro's going out on a date."

"Well, Ah told him ta get out-"

"With Ali." Wanda said. "When we left the ball, she started hitting on him and he agreed to go on a date with her. Can you believe that?"

"Ah guess she was serious about getting into the family." Rogue said absentmindedly. "We shouldn't worry."

"Shouldn't worry!" Wanda yelled. "I do not want my nieces and nephews to have one drop of Blaire blood in them."

"It's not like it's our choice. We have to let Pietro decide for himself." Rogue replied putting down her file. "Now I need you to give these to Pietro." She gave a stack of papers to Wanda. "Tell him to come see me as soon as he can."

"I thought this assistant thing was going to be fun." Wanda mumbled as she walked out of Rogue's office. Wanda started reading some of the papers. She saw an interesting one, but then she ran into someone. She fell on the floor and all the papers fell unto the floor. When she looked up she saw John grinning down on her.

"You okay sheila?" John asked. Wanda could feel her face flush with anger.

"Peachy." Wanda got off her feet and started picking up the papers. Surprisingly John helped. Once all the papers were picked up, they just stood there looking at each other.

"I hoped you enjoyed breakfast." John said. "I found it very enjoying."

"Oh yes sir. It was so delicious." Wanda said maliciously. "We should do it again." She started to walk away but John continued to follow her.

"That was pretty mean of what you and your sister did to us. All we did was try to be nice to you."

"Oh boo hoo. If I cared I would actually feel guilty." Wanda said. "You should really get over it."

"You know what? You're going to burn in hell."

Wanda smiled at him. "See you there sweetheart. Now would you kindly leave me alone?"

"I enjoy your company. You make me laugh." Wanda rolled her eyes. Why couldn't this guy just leave her alone?

"Listen, John isn't it? Well, leave me alone. And tell your friend to leave my sister alone. Got it?"

"Sheila, why did you really kiss me at that charity ball?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just forget about that kiss? My goodness, you would guess that you're falling for me." Wanda smirked. "Is that it are you in love with me John? That might be dangerous."

"No of course not. I don't have a death wish sheila." John replied. "Actually, I'm worried that you're in love with me. I mean you just came and kissed me for no reason and seemed to enjoy it…"

"Actually I did have a reason. I told you, I didn't want Todd to see me. It wouldn't have mattered in you were seventy years old. Now goodbye." Wanda walked away from him and to Pietro's office. She heard talking so she put her ear to the door.

"Listen Mr. Lebeau if you want to be paid. You have to do you job." That was Pietro.

"I didn't know he was working at Magnus." Wanda whispered as she continued to listen.

"Wanda! What are you doin'?" Rogue walked up. "Ah thought A told you to give…"

"Shh. That Remy guy is in there. Did you know he worked here?" Rogue's eyebrows went up and she joined Wanda at the door.

"No. That Ah wasn't aware of that."

"Listen homme, this is a complicated job. I need a down payment."

"No! If you want the money, you have to finish the job. Once you get…" Then Rogue and Wanda fell through the door.

"Oops." Wanda said. "Second time today I wind up on the floor." They both looked up at Pietro.

"What were you two doing?" He asked as Rogue stood up.

"That is none of your business. And why didn' you tell meh you hired him?" Rogue demanded.

"It's personal business and nothing to do with Magnus. Why were you two eavesdropping?"

"Because, that's what I do best." Wanda said. "You're doing business with this guy? Why?"

"I will say again, that is none of your business, now if you two will excuse us." Pietro said. Wanda glared at Pietro before she threw the papers at him and walked out of the room. Pietro shook his head as Rogue picked up the papers.

"Here you go bro." Rogue said. "Come see me as soon as you can." Rogue stared at Remy. "Thank you for breakfast." She then left.

"You had breakfast together, that's a great start." Pietro said as he sat down.

"Y're charmin' sisters left m' and John wit' a very expensive check. I don' call dat a great start."

"Ouch. It was probably Wanda's idea." Pietro stated. "Wanda always comes up with these evil ideas. Then when Rogue joins her, it's like hell on earth. Trust me, I know." Then John walked in with a sandwich and coke.

"What did I miss mates?" John asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Wanda and Rogue were eavesdropping on us." Pietro leaned back in his chair. "Luckily, they didn't hear anything important. Now, since it seems like Mr. Lebeau's charm isn't working-"

"My charm is jus' fine." Remy snapped. "Your sister is just coldhearted."

"How did her fiancée get her then?" John asked. "She must have some good qualities."

"Rogue is complicated." Pietro said. "She can be sweet at times and very protective, but if you get on her bad side, then I feel sorry for you."

"I t'ink that we will have to get her and Wanda separated." Remy said running his hand through his shortened hair. "I can tell dat Wanda doesn' like me. But Rogue is attracted to me; I sensed it when she first saw me."

"It would be hard." Pietro said thoughtfully. "Their basically joined at the hip. Maybe if a man entered her life." They both turned to look at John.

"Mates, I don't think so. That sheila is a man killer."

"Sadly, your right." Pietro sighed. "Wanda takes independent woman to the extreme. Any other ideas."

"How about you apologize Remy." John suggested.

"Fo' what?" Remy asked.

"For hitting on her." John said. "Offer a friendship and hope that she doesn't read right through you."

"That may be a good idea Remy." Pietro said. "John might actually be on to something."

"Remy refuses t' apologize t' a femme."

"He's talking in third person again mate." John laughed.

"I can seduce Rogue without apologizin'." Remy stood up and walked out of Pietro's office. He soon reached Rogue's office. She was alone. That was good; he didn't need to have anyone interfere. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked.

"Isn't it obvious chere?" He said seductively sat down in a chair across from her.

"Save it Lebeau, please leave." She saw that he hesitated. "Now!" Remy sighed as he stood up,

"Chere, no, Ro-Ms. Lensherr." This caused Rogue to look up at him. "I'm sorry for actin' like a jerk to y'. Y' don' deserve dis. It's jus' dat I never met a woman like y'."

Rogue was shocked. Did this egotistical man just apologize to her? "Ah accept your apology. Ah guess Ah owe y' an apology too."

"No, Ms. Lensherr, no apology needed. I guess John and I deserved it."

"Alright, but please call me Rogue." She smiled. Remy was actually a little more humane now.

_Who would've thought dat John would be right?_ "Okay Rogue. Now how about we start over. My name is Remy Lebeau. I'm from Naw Orleans, Louisiana. I've moved here to find a better life." Rogue was silent as she read some papers. "Dis is de moment when y' talk 'bout your life."

"What is there ta say?" Rogue replied. "Ah'm originally from Mississippi. Ah somehow got here when Ah was five, parents died. My father, Eric Lensherr adopted meh when Ah was seven. So mah name is now Rogue Lensherr. And Ah'm engaged ta the most perfect man in the world, who Ah love very much."

"So I assume y' two made up?" Remy asked. Rogue opened her mouth to answer. But they really haven't made up yet. She planned on it, but when she called his cell, he didn't answer.

"Ah don't know." Rogue sighed. "Ah mean-"

"What is he doing here?" Wanda asked from the doorway.

Remy thought. Rogue must of realized that too for she had a shocked look on her face.

"Mr. Lebeau came ta apologize fo' his behavior towards meh." Rogue said. "And he was just leavin'."

"Goodbye Rogue." Remy said getting up and he left but stood outside so that he could hear their conversation.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked.

"Ah don't know. He seemed agreeable fo' a moment." Rogue smiled. "He actually seemed okay."

"Are you sure you weren't flirting? I mean I saw the way you were looking at him." Remy's ears perked at this. Did he miss a look on Rogue's face that might have shown that she was attracted to him?

"I wasn't looking at him any way Wanda." Rogue lied. There was just something about Remy that called to her. He was just so mysterious and gorgeous. If she weren't engaged, she would definitely be attracted to him.

"Yeah right sweetie. You were practically drooling." Wanda smirked. "Remy and Rogue sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes-"

"Ah was lookin' at Remy the same way you were lookin' at John." This shut Wanda up.

"I, my dear sister, was not and would never look at Mr. Allerdyce in any way. Like I would ever waste my time on that loser."

"Wow!" Rogue said surprised. "You must really like him. That is the nicest thing you've eva said about a man."

"Shut up Rogue," was Wanda's only reply. "Do you need me to do anything else, because I'm about to leave."

"What kind of assistant are you?" Rogue asked playfully. "You hardly do any work. Ah might have ta fire you."

"Me? I worked today. I gave Pietro the papers."

"And you threw them at him."

"Oh, who would you get to replace me?" Wanda asked. "Remy? Oh I bet you would like that. To have him at your beck and call and he would do anything for you. 'Remykins will you get me a drink.' Or, 'Remy my love I would love to have a back massage even though I'm engaged.' 'Oh Remy, you are one sexy beast.'"

"Just get out of here Wanda. Before Ah do fire you and get Ali to replace you." Wanda smiled as she walked out.

"You wouldn't dare torture yourself like that. See you at dinner." Remy hid as Wanda left.

"Well dis could be interestin'." He said to himself as he secretly looked at Rogue. "Very interestin'."

* * *

Rogue was lying in her bed reading a book. She was debating whether she should call Piotr now.

"What the heck." Rogue said dialing her phone. It was ringing for a while.

"Hello." It was a woman who answered the phone.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah must have the wrong number."

"Oh okay." The woman said and hung up. Rogue dialed Piotr's number and the same woman answered the phone.

"Uh, is this Piotr's phone?" Rogue asked.

"Oh yes. Hold on. Petey, some girl is on the phone for you." Petey? Some girl? Piotr had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hello. This is Piotr." He said.

"Who is the hell was that on the phone?" Rogue asked. "And why did she call you Petey?"

"Rogue, how was your day?" Piotr asked.

"Stop trying ta change the subject. Ah want an answer now!"

"That woman was Becky, Pietro hired her for me as my assistant. She makes nicknames for everyone. Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Rogue answered. One thing she wasn't was jealous. "Listen, Ah just called so we can sort out our problems and talk about the wedding."

"Rogue, you know I love you, but can we do this later?" Piotr asked. Rogue's eyes grew big. "Thanks I love you, bye." Piotr quickly hung up. Rogue just sat there looking at the phone.

"Fahne, if he wants ta act lahke that, Ah can act worse." She threw the phone across the room and went to her closet. She started throwing out clothes trying to find the perfect one.

"Rogue? Do you have that- what are you doing?" Wanda asked as she waked into Rogue's room.

"Ah'm looking for somethang ta wear. Ah'm goin' out tonight." Rogue finally pulled out a metallic gold halter that would leave her back out. "Perfect." Then she pulled out tight black pants and gold stilettos.

"Where may I ask?" Wanda grinned. "May I go too or is this a solo thing?"

"Of course you can come." Rogue replied. "Just be ready in a hour."

"Gotcha. Then Wanda left as Rogue started to get dressed.

"How could he not want to talk ta meh about this now? Ah did agree ta marry him, he could at least- ugh." Rogue plopped down on her bed. She looked at her ring. "What's happenin' ta us Piotr?" Rogue just shook her head and continued to get dressed. After and hour was up she met Wanda downstairs. She was wearing a black lace spaghetti strap shirt and a black miniskirt. Her shoes were black stilettos that strapped up to her calves.

"Alright, what car are we going to take?" Wanda asked looking at her nails.

"We can take yours." Rogue replied as they walked out the door. "Did you hear of that new club that just opened?"

"'The Rage'? Yeah, I heard it was hard to get into." Wanda replied. "We better hurry up. But I'm sure we can get through. I heard that Bishop was the bouncer." They got into Wanda's car and they speed away. "So what's up?"

"What makes you think somethang is up?" Rogue asked.

"You hardly ever go out to clubs anymore, did you call Piotr?"

"He didn' even want ta talk ta meh Wanda. He acted lahke he was too busy and this other woman answered the phone. Do you think he could be cheatin'?"

"Rogue, you are jumping to conclusions." Wanda said. "He's probably is busy. Now, let's not think about Piotr tonight, let's just have fun." Rogue smiled. They soon reached the club. There was a long line. They got out of the car and walked past everyone in the line and up to the bouncer. He was arguing with two guys.

"Sorry guys, we are too full." He saw Rogue and Wanda and jerked his head motioning for them to come in.

"Hey homme, dat isn' right. Y' said dat y' was full." Rogue sharply turned her head at that voice.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." Bishop replied crossing his arms. "There is not enough room for you. Now get out of here." Rogue walked towards them.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Wanda asked, but Rogue just ignored her. She slung her arms around the Bishop's shoulders.

"Come on Bishop. Let these guys in. They can't do that much harm. Can they?" Rogue asked. She smiled at Remy and John who was looking at her in disbelief. "So how about it Bishop?"

"Of course sweetheart." Bishop replied. He moved aside and let Remy and John. The walked past him, but John still gave him a glare. Soon all four of them walked in the club and the guys joined Rogue and Wanda at a table.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked.

"Come on sheila, can't we all be friends?" John asked. "We are pretty cool guys."

"Cool guys?" Wanda asked. "So since you are so cool, can you give me something that I've been dreaming of?"

"And what would that be sheila?" John asked curious and Rogue covered a grin with her hand.

Wanda leaned over the table and placed her face just inches from his. She licked her lips seductively before saying, "Sex on the beach." She sat back in her chair and smiled at his shocked expression.

"Well, sheila, I…"

"Homme, I think dat she is talkin' 'bout the drink." Remy said smirking.

"Oh yeah, sure." He slowly rose.

"Do y' want somet'ing?" Remy asked Rogue.

"Ah would love ta have a Cosmo." Rogue smiled. He nodded and they walked to the bar. "Wanda you are so evil, do you know that?"

"Rogue, you are breaking my heart. Why did you ask Bishop to let them in?"

"Maybe Ah still felt bad about that brunch thing. Besides, they are that bad." Before Wanda could reply a guy came up to their table.

"Hello ladies." He said smiling at them. He was a tall, blue-eyed blonde. He was also very cute.

"Hello." Wanda smiled back up at him. "What's your name? "

"Warren and yours?" He asked smiling at her.

"Wanda, and why are we so lucky to have you talk to us?" Rogue almost gasped. Wanda never flirted with a guy, unless she really liked them.

"Well, I hoped that one of you would like to dance with me?" Rogue braced herself for a snappy answer, knowing that Wanda must just be toying with him.

"I would love to dance with you." Wanda replied standing up. "Come on sexy, let's dance." Rogue's jaw dropped as Wanda took his hand and walked away. She noticed Wanda staring at something smiling. She followed Wanda's gaze and saw John standing there with Wanda's drink in his hands. He looked like he was hurt but that look was quickly wiped off.

"Silly isn't it?" Remy came and sat down next to her handing her the drink.

"Thanks." Rogue said taking a sip. "What's silly?"

"John and Wanda. All John does is talk 'bout how much he dislikes Wanda, but I can tell that it's a lie."

"Your right. John really gets under Wanda's skin. Ah think that she may like him." Rogue said actually enjoying talking to Remy.

"So did y' get to call Piotr?"

"You're pryin' Lebeau." Rogue replied stiffly.

"Alright. So do you want to dance?" Remy asked.

"Won't you feel bad leaving John alone?" Rogue asked curiously as she finished her drink.

"No. Besides, he's already flirtin' wit' another girl and I t'ink that he even gave her Wanda's drink." He pointed at John and Rogue turned and looked. He was right.

"Well, Ah guess one dance won't hurt." Remy smiled as he took Rogue's hand and led her to the dance floor. When they got there a slow song came up. Remy's grin grew wider as he placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer. Rogue put her arms around his neck and made the mistake of looking in his eyes. She wondered how they got like that. Red on black. They were beautiful.

"It's a genetic mutation." Remy whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"My eyes. Dey are a genetic mutation. Y' were staring at dem." Remy looked down at her.

"Oh, well, there beautiful." Those words came out of Rogue's mouth before she could stop them.

"Thank you Rogue." Remy said surprised. "No one has ever said that about them."

"You're welcome." Rogue smiled as they continued dancing. "You know at first Ah thought you were a jerk."

"Ouch." Rogue laughed. "But…""But, you actually seem alright." Remy raised an eyebrow. "Ah mean at first you were a pig and disgusting, but know Ah might actually lahke you as a friend. It's about time Ah had a guy friend anyways."

"Are y' sure I'm safe Rogue? Y' hardly even know m'." Remy pointed out.

"Well Pietro lahkes you, and Ah trust his judgment."

Remy felt a hint of guilt hit his heart, but he quickly pushed that away. Pietro would pay him two million dollars just to seduce this girl and he would do it. But she'd be hurt if she found out, Remy thought. But you can't pass up this money. Yes you will get Rogue to leave Piotr. You don't even have to see Rogue after you get the money you can even go back-

"Hello." Rogue said breaking his thoughts. "You just kinda spaced out there. Are you okay?"

"Oui, just thinkin'. Thinkin' how beautiful y' look."

"Cajun." Rogue said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry chere, I'm not tryin' t' hit on y'. I'm just statin' the truth."

"You don't look that bad yourself." She smiled up at him as a fast song came on. "So are you going to be-"

"You gave her my drink!" Wanda's voice cut over the loud music.

"Oh no." Rogue groaned as her arms fell from Remy's neck and she walked over to where Wanda was. She was arguing with John, who was still sitting at the table with the girl. The guy Wanda was dancing with was behind her looking unhappy. "Wanda what's the matter?"

"John gave this- thing my drink!" Wanda yelled causing people to turn and pay attention.

"Excuse me, my name is Amara. And I can't help that he found something more interesting than you." Rogue glanced at Wanda fearing the worst. Then she felt Remy come up behind her.

"John what's joining on?" Remy asked his friend. He noticed that John looked like he was enjoying this a little too much.

"I think the sheila is getting jealous over a little drink." John said smugly.

"Jealous? Jealous!" Wanda yelled. "If she wants the drink, she can have the drink." Wanda picked up the drink and threw it in the girl's face. She smiled as she turned towards Warren. "Come on sweetheart, let's get out of here." She took him by the hand and left.

"Wanda!" Rogue yelled after her, but she didn't listen. "How am I going to get home?"

"We'll take you home chere." Remy said.

"In John's car?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, is the little rich girl too good to ride in John's car?" Remy asked teasingly.

"No, it's not that. Its just that, well- fahne, you can give meh a ride home."

"Hey, Rems, I'm going with Amara." John threw his keys at Remy as he tried to comfort the now crying girl. "You can take my car." Remy shrugged.

"So chere, do y' want t' burn up dat dance floor or what?"

Rogue was laughing hard when they drove up at the mansion.

"Oh mah goodness Remy, Ah've never laughed that hard in a while."

"Y' know, that sometimes y' stretch out your accent at times and sometimes y' can't even hear it."

"Ah guess it comes from living up here this long." Rogue said thoughtfully. "Ah've never noticed that. Well Ah better go back up and plan how Ah'm going to get Wanda back for abandoning meh."

"Well chere, it's been fun tonight. When can I see you again?"

"You make it sound like we're on a date Remy." Rogue said calmly, but really her heart was beating so fast and hard she could hardly bear it.

"Would that be so wrong chere?" Remy asked. Rogue looked up at him.

"Well, yeah. Ah'm engaged, and it would just be wrong and-" Then Remy started laughing. "Remy Lebeau! You are wrong for that." But Rogue couldn't help it she started laughing with him. "Well, I'll see you sometime later."

"Bye chere." Remy said as she got out the car and walked towards the mansion. Remy watched her walk away as he whispered to himself. "Come on chere, look back, y' know y' want t'." Then Rogue turned around and looked at him. "Bonne fille." (Good girl) After Rogue walked in he grinned to himself and drove away.

* * *

You know what to do. REVIEW! Hoped you liked it. Please hold no criticism back. Are they moving too fast or just right? Is Wanda being to mean? Oh and the X-ietro will happen, I just don't know when. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Suspicions Aroused

I know, it was a while for me to update but here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the nice reviews. You all

really give me the motivation to finish this story. So enjoy.

* * *

Rogue woke up to a pillow hitting her head. She opened one eye and saw Wanda sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked rolling over hoping to go back to sleep.

"I'm depressed Rogue?" Wanda said. She looked at Rogue and she was about to go back to sleep. "Rogue! Wake up!"

"What's wrong?" Rogue yawned as she got up.

"Well, when I left the club with Warren last night. Everything was nice and all." Wanda started off. "Then we got to his place. His father is this great businessman or something like that and he is rich too. So we are on his couch talking."

"What wrong with that?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there." Wanda said. "So we start talking about our lives. Everything was going fine. Then it started getting late. So I was waiting for him to invite me to bed."

"Wanda!" Rogue exclaimed surprised.

"What?" Wanda asked innocently. "Don't worry Rogue, I wouldn't have slept with him. I would've turned him down gently." She saw Rogue roll her eyes. "Well, maybe not gently. Anyways, he didn't offer to take me upstairs. He just continued talking. Then he said he'd walk me out the house. I was in a state of shock. So I walk to the door with him. Then he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. The cheek!"

"Oh interesting." Rogue said. "Well, considering you were only using him to make John jealous."

"I was not trying to make John jealous." Wanda said calmly. "Why would I? Anyways he wasn't even paying attention to me. He was in that tramp's face all night. Then he had the nerve to give her my drink."

"Wanda, you are actin' kinda jealous." Rogue stated.

"You know what. I'm going to get dressed for work." Wanda stood up. "And I suggest that you do the same Ms. CEO." She walked out of the room. Rogue took Wanda's advice and started to get dressed. She pick out a black suit from her closet and put it on her bed. After she took a shower and brushed her teeth she started to get dressed.

"Ah should call Piotr." After she buttoned her jacket she walked over to where she threw the phone the night before. **_Ah hope Ah didn't break it._** Rogue sighed when she found it intact. She dialed Piotr's number as she sat down on her bed.

"Hello." She heard Piotr's voice on the other end. "Rogue, is that you?"

"Hey Piotr." Rogue said running her fingers through her hair. "How are you?"

"Fine now, after hearing your voice." Piotr said. "I miss you. Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you yesterday. We were in a middle of a meeting. That's why Becky had my phone. Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Piotr, we haven't even set a date for this wedding. We have to find a place to get married, and place for the reception. We have to find flowers and we haven't even found a good coordinator yet." Rogue sighed deeply. "It's just that we have a lot to plan, and your not even here to plan it with meh."

"Rogue, I'm working at Magnus for us." Piotr said. "You wanted me to work at Magnus and believe it or not but I like working at Magnus." Rogue was silent after this. "Rogue, these months will go by fast. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"That's easy for you to say." Rogue mumbled. "Piotr, if Ah'm sounding selfish, Ah'm sorry. But, it's just that this wedding is so important to meh. Ah just want it to be perfect for the both of us."

"It will be perfect Rogue." Piotr said. "And it's important to me, if not more. Listen, if you want me to come home, I'll catch the next plane back now."

"Don't Piotr." Rogue sighed. "We can still plan this wedding with you away. Pietro was right, Ah can email you stuff too."

"Are you sure Rogue?" Piotr asked. "Because I love you and you are so important to me."

"Ah'm positive Piotr." Rogue said. "Ah'm still don't lahke you being gone, but Ah'll deal with it. Well, Ah have to go to work. Call meh later."

"Of course I will. Goodbye Rogue."

"Bye Piotr." Rogue hung up her phone. "Well, everything is fine now." **_Or is it?_** She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she went out. She was humming as she got reached the door.

"Wait!" Rogue turned around to see Wanda coming down the stairs. "Were you going to leave without me?"

"Yeah." Rogue said. "You have your own car."

"Have you seen how expensive gas is?" Wanda asked.

"When have you evah cared about how expensive something is?" Rogue asked as Wanda walked past her not answering her question. Rogue rolled her eyes as she walked to the garage. When she got there, she saw Wanda staring at one of Pietro's cars. "Don't even think about it sugah." She got into her car as Wanda did the same.

"I just want to drive one of them." Wanda said as Rogue drove off.

"Ah know you do." Rogue said. "You just want to steal one and drive off in the sunset with John."

"Shut up Rogue." Wanda snapped. "So I was curious. How did you get home last night?"

"Remy drove meh here in John's car." Rogue stated. "Since you abandoned meh Ah had no other choice. Besides, he is okay. Ah might even be able to call him a friend."

"Rogue, you just met the guy." Wanda pointed out.

"Ah know." Rogue said. "But that doesn't mean Ah can't get to know him."

"Rogue, you are engaged to Piotr." Wanda said. "Or did you forget that?"

"Wanda of course Ah didn't forget that." Rogue replied. "But just because Ah'm engaged doesn't mean that Ah can't have any guy friends."

"Yes that true." Wanda said. "But it will be kind of hard when that guy friend is interested in you and is a total babe."

"For one, Remy is not interested in meh." Rogue said. "And yes he is one of the most attractive men Ah met, but Ah care about Piotr too much. Piotr and Ah are going to get married and nothing can come between that."

"So you two made up?"

"Yeah." Rogue answered. "It was a big misunderstanding and we can still plan this wedding. In fact, at lunch Ah was planning on looking at stuff for the wedding. Starting with picking out mah wedding dress. Do you want to come along?"

"I have plans."

"Okay. Ah can go by mahself." Rogue then turned on the radio as they drove in silence. She started thinking about what Wanda said. Could it be possible that Remy was interested in her? And if he were, how would she handle it. It was true that they just met but she felt like she's known he forever, just by talking to him for just one day. **_Well, Ah can consider Remy a friend. That's a good thing. Right?_**

* * *

****

Remy and John were walking towards Pietro's office. Remy just picked John up from Amara's apartment.

"I'd never thought I'd see de day when y' are gettin' girls and I'm not." Remy grinned.

"Man that was the best way to get my mind off of Wa-worries." Remy looked at John curiously. "I feel bad though. We both know that I'm not going to call her back.

"Well, Rogue is starting to warm up to me." Remy said. "Soon I will be a millionaire and I can get as many girls dat I want."

"You can't get any girls now?" John asked grinning.

"Mon ami, I can tell you dis. If I didn't have t' pursue, I could get any girl I wanted." Remy said. "But I don't mind. Rogue is one belle woman."

"Yeah, she's much nicer than her sister." John said as they reached Pietro's office. They walked in and Pietro was looking at some document. He looked up at them.

"Hello, please sit down."

"Non homme." Remy said. "It's almost lunch and I'm goin' t' invite Rogue t' go out with m'. I think she's starting to like m'."

"That's good." Pietro said. "Trust is a big thing with Rogue. That's why she must never find out about this bargain. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Rogue's trust." He sighed deeply. "Well, I'll keep you updated on events that we might hold, such as balls and parties, functions that Rogue will be at. Did you go jogging with her this morning?"

"Homme, it was late last night when I brought her home. I don't t'ink dat she was going jogging dat early in de morning."

"Hold on." Pietro said. "You took her home last night?"

"Oui." Remy smiled. "We met at a club and everyt'ing went well."

"Well, that's good." Pietro said then looked back into his document. Remy waited for him to say something.

"Mate, I think he wants us to leave." John whispered. Remy nodded and then walked out of Pietro's office and headed towards Rogue's. When he reached her office the door was open. When he knocked on the doorframe Rogue looked up and smiled.

"Remy, how are you?"

"I'm fine chere." Remy replied. "Hello Miss Maximoff."

"Please just call me Wanda." Wanda said.

"So, Remy, what is it that you want today?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I was wonderin' if y' would like t' join m' for lunch."

"Well, Ah don't know. I was planning on looking for wedding stuff at lunch today." Rogue said. "But if you want to join meh, you can."  
"I'd love to chere." Remy said. "Besides y' need a masculine opinion and since your fiancée isn't here, I can help y'."

"Yeah me too." John said.

"I believe he said a masculine opinion." Wanda said hotly. "And if Rogue ever took your opinion, the wedding would be a disaster."

"No one asked for you to speak." John said.

"Oh shut up." Wanda snapped. "Why don't you go with that little tramp and leave?"

"Ouch." John said. "Are you jealous sheila?"

"You wish." Wanda snapped. "You're just a disgusting pig. I know your type."

"You don't even know me sheila."

"And I'm glad I don't." Wanda said her face flushed with anger. "You probably just pry on girls and use them-"

"Somebody sounds bitter." John interrupted. "Did you have a bad time last night? Or did the guy you met just use you." Wanda was silent. "Ah ha. I don't blame him. You are coldhearted, selfish, and a major bi-" John was stopped by a knock on the doorframe.

"Am I interrupting something?" It was Warren standing in the doorway.

"No." Wanda said walking over to him. "How are you today."

"Fine are you ready for lunch?" Warren asked smiling down on her. Rogue bit back a smile at John's facial expression.

"Yes." Wanda said. "Oh where are my manners. This is my sister Rogue, her friend Remy, and the fool is John."

"Um nice to meet you all." Warren said. "I hope we can met again. I actually met your sister at the club last night and I sort of remember you." Warren pointed at John.

"Well, we can talk later." Wanda smiled. "See you after lunch Rogue." Then they both left. John was standing looking out the door like he was in a trance.

"And he says dat he doesn't like her." Remy whispered in Rogue's ear. Rogue just grinned up at him.

"I don't think I'm going to join you two." John said. "Which way are the stairs?"

"Go left." Rogue said. "It's at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks." John left and went towards the stairs.

"How much do y' want to bet that he's following dem?"

"Ah'm not a gambling woman Cajun." Rogue answered. "So do you really want to go? Ah mean there's going to be a lot of rushing and things like that. We probably won't have any time to eat."

"I don't mind chere." Remy said. "Come on let's go." He grabbed her by the hand. "We might even be able to catch lunch." He pulled her up so hard that when she came up against his chest they almost fell over. But Remy kept his balance and kept Rogue from falling down. Somehow the result ended with them being chest to chest and Remy's arms were around her waist. Rogue looked up and stared into Remy's eyes. Rogue couldn't move, she could barely breath; all she could do was stare into those strange, beautiful eyes.

"Rogue, I-"

"What is going on here?" Wanda's voice broke through Rogue's mind. Remy quickly removed his hands and walked away from Rogue. "Do I have to ask my question again?"

"Nothing's goin' on." Rogue said. "Not that it's any of your business, but Ah almost fell and Remy caught meh."

"Oh." Wanda said in a small voice. "Well, I forgot my purse." She walked over to the couch that was against the wall and grabbed her purse. Then she left again.

"So are you ready to go Remy?" Rogue asked as soon as she was able to get herself in control.

"Ready as I'll ever be chere." They walked out of her office and went to the elevator.

"Remy, Ah'm curious, what do you drive?"

"A motorcycle." Remy grinned.

"Oh, Ah always wanted to ride a bike. Ah've never even been on one." Rogue said. "Would you let meh drive it?"

"No." Remy replied firmly. "I don't even let John touch it. I almost killed myself just to ste-get that bike."

"Come on." Rogue pleaded. "Ah won't hurt it. Please."

Remy held his hand up. "Sorry chere. But no one, except m', can ride it."

"You're no fair." Rogue pouted. "Ah thought we were friends." They got out of the elevator and walked towards her car.

"We are?" Remy asked. "When did dis happen?"

"Today." Rogue smiled. Then they got into her car and she drove out the parking lot.

"So where are we going first?" Remy asked.

"To find a wedding coordinator." Rogue answered. "Piotr and Ah have one in mind. Her father knew mine so she's almost guaranteed. It's a good thing that her business is just a few blocks down."

"So we could've waked?" Remy asked.

"Not in these heels." Rogue said. "Do you know how much Ah paid for these shoes? And Ah am not going to hurt mah feet."

"Typical rich girl." Remy said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Not'ing bad chere. Actually, it's kind of cute in a twisted way." Remy said.

"You are so strange swamp rat." Rogue replied. After a few minutes they reached the building where the wedding coordinator worked at. Rogue then pulled out a card from her purse. "Laura Howlett. Yep, this is the place. Come on Cajun." They got out the car and walked inside the building. When they got in Rogue walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, Ah'm here to see Laura Howlett."

"Oh okay. I'll see if she can see you." The receptionist, her tag said Betsy. She pressed a button on the phone. "X-23, someone is here to see you."

"Send them in." A voice from the phone said.

"Alright." Betsy said. "Go on the elevator and to the fifth floor. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Rogue said as she and Remy left to meet Laura, or

X-23 as the woman Betsy called her.

"Strange nickname." Remy said. "Wonder what it means." Rogue just shrugged. "What's the matter chere?"

"Nothing." Rogue said smiling. "Ah'm just thinkin' about where we're goin' to go after this." The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and they got off. The office right in front of the elevator said Laura Howlett. Rogue knocked on the door.

"Come in." They walked in her office. She was sitting down behind her desk. Her hair was dark brown and her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled at them. "Please sit down." When they were seated she said, "Welcome. I'm glad to meet you. As one of the top wedding companies in the country, I would like to say it would be my honor to coordinate your wedding Ms. Lensherr."

"Well Ah have to say, when Ah went to Jean and Scott's wedding, Ah was amazed. It was like a dream. Everything was beautiful and please call me Rogue"

"That was one of my favorite weddings. And if we're on first name bases, call me Laura."

"The receptionist called you X-23." Remy said.

"Oh, that's an old college nickname that our sorority gave me. Long story." Laura said. "So do you have any questions for me?"

"What plans do y' see for dis wedding?" Surprisingly it was Remy who asked the question.

"Well, I see a traditional type wedding for you, but in an outside setting. You would exchange your vows as the sun sets. Your bridesmaids would be in lilac and the main type of flowers would be white roses. But your bouquet would be Fire and Ice roses. I see many guests being there, even though I suspect that you would rather have a small wedding, but your place in society would not permit that. Would you like me to continue?"

"Oh no." Rogue said. "That information right there convinces me that I would love to have you for a coordinator."

"I would love to. This will be a great wedding." Laura stated. "I can tell, when two people who are in love like you are, the wedding will be perfect."

"Oh no." Rogue said. "We aren't getting married. My fiancée, Piotr Rasputin, is away on a business trip. Remy is just a friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Laura said. "My mistake. So, I have an appointment in about three minutes actually. I would love to meet the groom so I can catch his personality and put it in the ceremony."

"He's should be back in a few months." Rogue said.

"Oh okay. Well um give him my number if he wants to ask me anything." Laura said.

"Ah will."

"Oh and it is my guarantee that you will not have to worry about the wedding except for your dress. So you have nothing to plan." Laura told Rogue. "Of course you will have to approve everything, but basically you can rest all you want to, without a worry."

"So we can go t' lunch?" Remy asked.

"Do you only think about food?" Rogue inquired.

"Of course not chere." Remy smiled. "Food and women." Rogue playfully slapped him on his arm. "Ouch chere. Dat hurt."

"Oww, you poor little baby." Rogue laughed. Laura stared at them shocked. She was sure they were the ones getting married, and she never made mistakes.

"So, I'll come with you two downstairs. I need to talk to Betsy." Laura said.

"Alright." Rogue said walking out of Laura's office with them. "Ah don't know you, but Ah trust you with mah wedding."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity to be over your wedding." Laura said. "I don't know if you heard but this is suppose to be the wedding of the century and I am so honored to-"

"Please, Ah'm the one that honored." Rogue said. They got on the elevator and then to the first floor. "Well, Ah'll call you later and Ah'll tell Piotr all about you."

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you." Laura said. Rogue nodded and glanced over at Remy he was talking to Betsy. She could just hear what he was saying.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Remy. A fait n'importe qui jamais vous dit que vous avez les yeux les plus beaux?" (Hello, my name is Remy. Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?)

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you said." Betsy said smiling up at him.

"Vous sont aller rester là-bas et flirter ou vous est venir au déjeuner avec moi?" (Are you going to stay there and flirt or are you coming to lunch with me?) Rogue asked.

"Coming chere." Remy sighed and turned back to Betsy. "Hope to see you around Betsy."

"Bye sir." Betsy said. Remy and Rogue left the building and went to her car.

"Cajun, you are the biggest flirt Ah've evah met." Rogue said as soon as they were off driving.

"Moi?" Remy asked innocently. "No, I'm just nice. So what's to eat?"

"Well, Ah know this good place that sells the best food." Rogue said. "So you want to go?"

"Sure and I'll even pay." Remy said. "If y' promise not to leave m' wit' de bill."

"Well, alright. Ah guess Ah can do that." Rogue sighed. "Do you have to take the fun out of everything?"

"Yes chere, I do." Remy replied. "So where is dis place?"

"You'll see and you'll love it. Piotr and Ah come here all the time." That was the last thing Rogue said as they continued driving. After about fifteen minutes she parked outside a restaurant. It was called The Marvel.

"This is it?" Remy asked. Rogue nodded as they got out of the car. They walked in the restaurant. There was a long line waiting to be seated. "You picked the perfect place chere." Rogue just rolled her eyes as she walked up to the host.

"Hey Robert, a table for two."

"Right away Ms. Lensherr." Robert picked up two menus and handed them to a waiter. "Seat them to the best table."

"Yes sir. Please follow me." They followed the waiter to their table. "Another waiter will be with you soon."

"Thank you." Rogue said as they sat down.

"I have to come and eat with y' more often." Remy said looking around the restaurant.

"Why do you say that?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Because, you get the best service ever." Then their waiter came to their table.

"Hello, I'm Kitty, may I be of service to you?" Rogue looked at her because of her clipped tone.

"Yes, Ah would like an ice tea please. And a-"

"Let me guess, a Chicken Salad." Kitty said.

"Chere do y' know her?" Remy asked. Rogue stared her up and down.

"Yes, she serve Piotr and meh a few days ago. He said she worked out at his gym."

"Does he know your having lunch with him?" Kitty asked.

"Excuse meh," Rogue said holding her temper. "It is not any of your business who Ah have lunch with. Now will you do your job and serve us, or will Ah have to report you?"

"No ma'am." Kitty said shortly. "May I take your order sir?

"I'll have water and the Classic Burger." Remy said.

"Did you really want the Chicken Salad ma'am?" Kitty asked.

"Yes please." Rogue said. "And Kitty, Ah'm sorry if Ah seemed rude, Remy is just a friend. And since you seem to be a friend of Piotr's I just wanted you to know that."

"That's alright Ms. Lensherr. I'll be here with your food right away."

"Dank you bien-aimé. (sweetheart)" Remy said. Kitty smiled, charmed despite herself.

"Your welcome." Kitty walked away to put in there order.

"Seems like a nice girl." Remy said watching her walk away.

"She's the type of girl who would flirt with a woman's fiancée right in front of her." Rogue said hotly.

"Meow." Remy said. "I sense some tension between y' two."

"Ah don't even know the girl." Rogue said. "How could there be any tension?"

"Maybe she likes Piotr." Remy stated.

"No. Really, Ah didn't know that." Rogue said sarcastically. Then Kitty came up with their drinks.

"Your food will be here soon." Kitty said before she walked away. Rogue picked up her glass and started staring in it.

"Chere, what are y' doin'?" Remy asked.

"Checkin' to see if she spit in it." Rogue said making Remy laugh.

"Chere, y' are one of the craziest people I've ever met." Remy said after he finished laughing.

"Ah'll let that slide Lebeau." Rogue smiled. "This tahme." Then Kitty came with their food.

"Dat was fast." Remy said. "Not even five minutes."

"Well, sir, we believe in giving our best customers all they deserve." Kitty said before she walked away again.

"So let dig in chere." Remy said as he picked up his burger and started eating it. He saw Rogue staring off into space. "What is it chere?"

"It's just that, Ah can't stop thinkin' about Piotr." Rogue sighed. "Ah guess Ah just miss him a lot." She shrugged and took a bite of her salad. "Well, he'll be here in a few months maybe even sooner if all goes well."

"So how did the two of y' meet?"

"Ah was workin' out at his gym." Rogue smiled. "Ah was usin' the machine wrong and he showed meh how to use it right. Then Ah asked him out because he was too shy to ask meh out."

"It's just dat, I would never imagine y' wit' him." Rogue was about to say something but he stopped her. "I mean, you seem so out of control, but in a good way. It's seems like he would hold you back. Dat's all."

"Well, Piotr would never hold meh back." Rogue said. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure chere. Didn't know talkin' about your fiancée made you uncomfortable." Remy hid his smile by taking a sip of his water.

"Ah am not uncomfortable talking about Piotr." Rogue said. "Ah just don't think it is any of your business."

"I thought we were friends chere." Remy said. "Friends can talk about anything."

"Fahne you want to know about mah relationship with Piotr?" Rogue asked. "Ah love him, he loves meh. We're getting married, end of story."

"But chere, are y' in love with him?" Remy asked taking another bit of his burger.

"This conversation is over." Rogue said. Remy started to open his mouth. "Over! Now, let's just finish our lunch and enjoy the day." Rogue started eating her salad. Remy just sat back and stared at her. She was really beautiful. And she didn't say that she was in love with Piotr. This might be easier than he suspected.

* * *

Rogue was in her office looking at some files. Remy went back to John's apartment a few hours ago. Wanda still hadn't come back from lunch. But Rogue still couldn't concentrate.

"Of course Ah'm in love with Piotr. Why wouldn't Ah be?" She looked at a picture of them on her desk. "He's the perfect man and he loves meh." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "What Remy says doesn't matter."

"Hey sis." Pietro came in her office with a smile on his face.

"What is it Pietro?" Rogue asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thought you would like to know that Piotr has been a big help." Pietro said as he sat down in a chair across from her. "Sales have shot up."

"At least something good is coming out of him leaving." Rogue said. "What am Ah sayin'? He offered to come back and Ah told him to stay."

"Rogue is everything okay between you two?" Pietro asked.

"Ah don't know." Rogue said. "Ah believe it is, but there's something inside telling meh that something's wrong."

"I'm sure it is just pre-wedding jitters." Pietro said.

"Ah hope your right." Rogue said. "So what about you. Ah heard your dating Ali."

"Yeah, I don't know if I like her though." Pietro said. "She talks too much and I think she's just after my money."

"Wanda will be glad. She can't stand Ali." Rogue said.

"Where is our darling sister?"

"Well, she went out to lunch with a guy she met yesterday and hasn't come back since." Rogue smiled. "Who knows, her and Warren may be a match."

"Warren Worthington?" Pietro asked. "Wow. Remy told me that John was interested in her."

"And Ah think that she's interested in him." Rogue said. "You said Remy told you. And Remy mentioned that you were employing him. What is it that he does for you?"

"Nothing that you need to think about." Pietro said before he stood up.

"Pietro-"

"Rogue, I'll see you later okay."

"How, you're never at home."

"Bye Rogue." Pietro said walking out her office.

"You're hidin' something Pietro." Rogue said to herself. "You and Remy, and Ah'll find out. Somehow."

* * *

How was it? Rogue is starting to suspect something. Will she find out the deal, or will Remy and Pietro succeed? Only I know. Yes finally I added X-23 aka Laura the sharp wedding planner. If you all review I might make her and Pietro meet. So please review and I'll write the next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Confessions

I know it took me a long time to update, but I really was going to update sooner, but then I got Harry Potter and we all know how that went. So I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it, especially the end.

* * *

One Month Later 

Remy was tying his shoes. He was about to go jogging with Rogue and Wanda. He smiled as he thought about what happened in the past month. He could actually say that he and Rogue had grown incredibly close. He could feel that she was really starting to trust him. But surprisingly, he was starting to trust her. They went out together almost everyday and shared so many close moments, but when those moments got closer someone always seemed to interrupt.

"How am I suppose t' seduce Rogue if someone is always dere t' stop us." Remy said as pulled his shirt on. "And why does she have t' be so loyal t' Piotr. I have t' make her doubt him. I know their relationship is still shaky, maybe I can use dat t' my advantage." He walked out of the room and grabbed his keys to his bike. He whistled as he walked out the door. "I wonder how Rogue feels about m'."

Remy smiled at the thought of Rogue as he got on his bike. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Rogue was like no other woman that he had ever met before. She was calm and collected, but at the same time she was a fiery spirit.

Then Remy frowned as he drove down the street. He was fooling her. He was only using her to get money and he knew that it would hurt her if she found out and he would surely lose her, as a friend and secretly, he didn't want that.

"She just won't find out." Remy said. "Only four people know, and none of us have the intention of telling her the truth." He smiled again, Rogue would never find out the truth.

* * *

Rogue was driving back to the mansion with Wanda to take a shower. 

"That was a good workout." Rogue said.

"Oh are you talking to me?" Wanda asked. "You hardly noticed I was there when we were jogging. You were all in Remy's face the whole time."

"That's not true." Rogue said. "And if Ah was it was because Ah was tired of hearing you say how glad you were that John wasn't there. It was lahke you were tryin' to convince yourself that."

"Rogue, just shut up." Wanda said.

"So do you want to help meh look for a wedding dress today?" Rogue asked.

"Can't. I have another lunch date with Warren."

"Oh. So are you two serious?"

"I don't know." Wanda answered. "I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but he's too conservative for me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rogue asked. "Ah mean, Piotr is a conservative guy and we get along just fine."

"Yeah, and you're drooling all over another guy."

"For that last tahme Wanda, Remy and Ah are just friends." Rogue exclaimed. "That's all."

"All right, I have a question for you." Wanda said slyly. "If Piotr wasn't in the picture, how would you feel about Remy? Would you just want to be his friend, or would you want something more?"

"That doesn't even make sense." Rogue said. "Because Piotr is in the picture, no matter how much Ah-" Rogue stopped herself. **_What was Ah about to say?_** "No matter how much Ah am angry at Piotr, he will always be in the picture."

"Alright." Wanda said. "But you still didn't answer my question. But I let it slide this time." They reached the mansion and saw another car there. "Who's that?"

"Oh crap, Ah forgot that Laura was coming." Rogue slapped her forehead. "Ah shouldn't have told her to come over this early."

"Especially on a Saturday." Wanda said. "What am I doing up this early?" As soon as Rogue parked in the garage, she jumped out of her car and ran towards the house. When she got in she saw Laura sitting on the couch.

"Hello." Laura said smiling. "It seemed like you weren't coming."

"Ah was jogging, with Wanda and Remy." Rogue said as soon as she could catch her breath. "Ah am so sorry Ah'm late, so here Ah am and Ah smell. Can we reschedule this, Ah really need to take a shower and Ah don't want to waste your tahme."

"Oh, I don't mind waiting a little longer. I have no appointments today, and I can make a few phone calls here on my cell. Really, you look like you need to clean up."

"Thank you." Rogue said. "Again Ah'm sorry about this." Rogue ran up the stairs to her room to shower and change. She took the fastest shower ever and got dressed in record time. She ran downstairs and saw Laura in the same spot talking to someone.

"Yes Betsy, I want the De Costa wedding to be perfect." Laura paused. "The bride is not a brat. Well handle it Betsy and try to be nice." She hung up and saw Rogue. "Hello Rogue. I brought the Wedding Book, as I like to call it. But first we need to set a date." Rogue nodded and sat down beside her.

"Piotr and Ah talked about it, and we thought that August 3rd would be a good date. Piotr always wanted a summer wedding."

"Let me schedule that date down." Laura said getting out a calendar. "We have about three months to plan this wedding. Do you think this will be enough time?"

"Well, Ah was worried about that too." Rogue said. "But if that's too early for you to plan-"

"Of course it's not too early." Laura snapped. "So, August 3rd it is. So now we need a place. Now I did get a chance to talk with your groom, and after talking to him, I seem to sense that an indoor wedding would be best. Definitely at a church, and of course it will be a big wedding. So I brought some pictures of the inside of some churches and we can go on to see how we will decorate from there." Laura pulled out a book and laid out some pictures of churches out. "See any you like."

"Ah actually like all of them." Rogue said. "But the number of guests is going to be a big factor and we already invited about three hundred people, there might be more."

"So that takes these five out." Laura said removing five pictures leaving three.

"Ah'll email these to Piotr today, and then Ah'll get back to you on this."

"It must be hard doing most of this without Piotr here." Laura said concerned.

"You know, Ah've gotten over that, mostly." Rogue sighed. "He's doing something that Ah wanted him to do, something that he is enjoying. It would be selfish of meh to ask him to come home."

"Well, I think that good. It shows that you support him." Laura said as her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up. "Betsy what is it. No you don't, Betsy you're my friend but don't you dare cuss out the bride or I will fire you. Your right I wouldn't but just say you have another appointment and I'll talk to her later. Alright, bye." Laura shook her head.

"Ah know what it's lahke to have an assistant who lahkes to speak their mind."

"I really need a break." Laura said. Just then Pietro walked in.

"Rogue, do you need anything done at the office?" He saw Laura. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Pietro this is Laura Howlett." Rogue said. "She's the wedding planner and Laura this is my charming brother Pietro Maximoff."

"Nice to meet you." Laura said holding out her hand. Pietro took it and shook it.

"Likewise." He kept on shaking it, staring into her eyes. This contact was broken when Laura took her hand away. Pietro had a look of shock, but quickly discarded that expression. "So Rogue, I'm going to the office today, do you want me to do anything."

"Pietro, Magnus is closed on Saturdays." Rogue pointed out.

"I know sis." Pietro said. "But there is still a lot of work to be done."

"You know what Pietro, you are going clubbing with us tonight." Rogue said. He opened his mouth to say something but Rogue stopped him. "You have no choice. So go to work, and be back in this room dressed and ready to go. If not, I will put you on a forced vacation."

"Fine." Pietro said. "But I'll complain all the time."

"Wouldn't have it any other way sugah." Rogue smiled. "Now go, and hurry back." Pietro groaned as he walked towards the door. Then Rogue heard his voice again.

"Remy, what a surprise to see you."

"Hey homme, is Rogue here?" Rogue smiled as soon as she heard Remy's voice.

"Yeah she's in the living room." Rogue then saw Remy walk in.

"Hello chere, oh hello Ms. Howlett." Remy said.

"Please, call me Laura. Ms. Howlett is my mom." Laura stood up. "I really should be leaving. Call me later Rogue with your choice. I need it as soon as possible."

"The latest Ah'll get to you will be tomorrow." Rogue said. Laura nodded.

"Well goodbye Rogue. Remy." With that she left. Rogue looked up at Remy and patted on the seat next to her. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"So what do you want swamp rat?"

"Well, I need help t' find a new apartment. And who better t' help m' than y'. "

"Ah know this perfect place. Actually Ah use to live there and since you are a friend you won't have to pay anything."

"Chere, are y' serious?" Remy asked.

"Of course Ah am silly." Rogue replied. "Actually, it was mah own penthouse, paid for and everything, but after mah father died we all moved in the mansion. Ah was thinking about selling it, but Ah couldn't part with it. So Ah wouldn't mind if you had it."

"Chere, I don't know what to say." Remy said quietly. "Why are y' doin' dis?"

"Because you are mah friend and Ah care about you Remy." Rogue said. "You know that." Remy was silent as if he were in deep thought. "Come on, how about we go take a look at it. Then we can plan on when to move you in."

"Are y' sure about dis chere?" Remy asked.

"Of course Ah am." Rogue replied. "Besides, Ah need to do something to take mah mind of this wedding. So Ah am going to mah room to email these pictures to Piotr, then we will go look at the penthouse and see if it will fit you."

"How can I repay you?" Remy asked.

"For starters, you can help meh pick out a wedding dress." Rogue grabbed the pictures and headed up to her room. Remy stayed on the couch and saw a picture of Rogue on the table. He picked it up and stroked her face. She actually did care about him, and he was planning on ruining her happiness.

**_Am I doin' de right thing._** Remy asked himself. **_I could be a millionaire, but I'm tricking Rogue to get there._** He sighed as he placed Rogue's picture back on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Remy turned around to see Wanda standing in the doorway.

"Visiting Rogue." Remy answered. "How are you doing?"

"Remy we need to talk." Wanda sat down beside her.

"About what?"

"You and my sister." Wanda said. "Now, you know she's getting married so I don't know why you are still going after her."

"Wanda I have no idea what y' are talkin' about." Remy said nonchalantly. "Of course you don't." Wanda said. "You were just staring at Rogue's picture because you are her friend. Remy, I just want to say that Rogue is happy with Piotr. I don't know how she feels about you, but just back off and let her be happy."

"Wanda, I really don't know what y' are talkin' about." Remy repeated. "Since y' are so concerned about Rogue's love life, let's talk about yours. When are y' goin' t' get of your high horse and admit dat y' have feelings for John."

"Don't you dare try and turn this around." Wanda said. "This is not about my feelings for John, but your feelings for my sister."

"So you admit you have feelings for him."

"You know what Remy, this conversation is over." Wanda stood up. "Just don't ruin her happiness."

"Do y' really t'ink dat she's happy?" Remy asked. Wanda didn't answer, she just stared at him. Then Rogue came in and she stared at both of them curiously.

"Are you ready Remy?" She asked.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"Ah'm going to so him mah old penthouse." Rogue said. "Hopefully, he'll move into it. Then after that, Ah'm going shopping for my wedding dress."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." Rogue nodded as she and Remy walked out of the door.

"How about we ride your bike." Rogue suggested.

"No." Remy said. "Remember chere, no one except m'."

"You can drive it and Ah'll be the passenger." Rogue said. "Please."

"I'm sure that y' have plenty of cars that we can drive." Remy said.

"Fahne. Follow meh." Rogue said. She walked towards the garage and he followed her. "You know, you are so mean to me." She got into her car and he did the same. "And here Ah am, trying to help you and look how you treat meh."

"Sorry chere, dat's not going to work." Remy said. "Now, let's get goin'."

"Well, at least Ah tried." Rogue turned on her car and drove off. "It's only two blocks from here. Ah got it because it was close to home. Pietro had his own place too. Wanda stayed with our father. She was too much of a daddy's girl to move and Ah was too much of a daddy's girl to move too far away."

"You miss him, don't y'?"

"Of course Ah do." Rogue said. "He died too soon. To mysteriously."

"I'm sorry." Remy said as the parked at an apartment building.

"Meh too." Rogue was silent as she got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Ms. Lensherr, how nice it is to see you again." The bellhop said. "Are you moving back in?"

"No, Ah'm showing mah friend the penthouse." Rogue answered. "He might move into it."

"Well, I think everything is like it was when you left." He said. "Nice to meet you sir." Remy nodded at him and followed Rogue to the elevator.

"Dis is a nice place chere." Remy said.

"Wait till you see the penthouse. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, spacious kitchen, large living room, Ah forget all the rest but you'll love it. It's on the top floor, and it is secluded. So you can have as many female friends in there as you want."

"All I want is y'." Remy said before he could stop himself.

Rogue's heart skipped a beat. "What did you say?"

"I meant, dat y' are the only female friend I have." Remy quickly said. "So y' would be the only woman I'd have inside." **_Where did dat come from?_** Remy's thoughts were interrupted when the elevator stopped. He didn't catch Rogue staring at him. They walked out and Rogue got out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Here it is." Rogue opened the door and Remy walked in.

"De bellhop wasn't lying when he said it was just how y' left it." Remy said. The penthouse was still furnished and still had pictures all over the place.

"Well, that's less work for you to do." Rogue said. "Now hurry up and look around so Ah can go look for mah wedding dress."

"It's all about y', isn't it chere?" Remy asked jokingly.

"Damn straight." Rogue replied laying down on the couch. "So hurry up and look and tell meh if you want it."

"Patience chere, patience." Rogue smiled as he went to look around. She closed her eyes as she remembered what it was like when she used to stay here. She was a carefree and spirited girl, now she was a woman who was CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world and she was engaged to a man who her old self would never consider dating. She's changed and she hadn't even noticed it.

"Earth to Rogue." Remy's voice cut through her thoughts. She opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"So you looked around sugah?" Rogue asked sitting up.

"Oui." Remy replied. "It's a very nice place chere. I like it."

"Does that mean you'll move in?" Rogue asked grabbing his hands. Remy was shocked by this action that he could barely answer.

"Of course chere." Remy replied. "I'd be crazy t' pass up a deal like dis. It is perfect." **_Not to mention it's closer to Rogue._** "Chere dank you so much."

"Don't mention it Remy. Ah mean, it's the least Ah can do." Rogue said. "You've helped meh so much during this past month. You've been a great friend." Rogue squeezed his hand.

"I've been lucky to have y' as a friend." Remy said. "And sometimes I just want to lo-" Remy was interrupted when Rogue's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Rogue said when she answered her phone. "Hey Piotr. Oh Ah'm fahne, just showing a friend of mine mah old penthouse. You got the email, which one do you lahke. Ah was leaning towards that one too. Okay, Ah'll call Laura and tell her. Ah love you too. Miss you. Bye." Rogue hung up a smiled.

"So dat was Piotr." Remy asked solemnly. **_Why does dat homme always have to ruin a good moment? It's like him and Wanda try to ruin de moments dat Rogue and I have._**

"Yeah. You know, it seems lahke everything is goin' fahne now." Rogue smiled. "It feels lahke nothing can go wrong."

Remy forced a smile. **_Rogue, I'm going t' break y' and Piotr up. Not just because of the money, but because I want t'. _**

* * *

Remy was sitting in the bridal shop almost regretting coming here. There were so many girly things all over the place. Rogue had tried on many dresses, none of them that she liked. He smiled every time she screamed and refused to show him how she looked. All he could hear was her arguing with the storeowner. 

"This one makes meh look fat." Rogue yelled. "Ah don't want to look like an elephant going down the aisle!"

"I'm sorry miss. How about this one."

"Ah guess that one looks pretty." Rogue grumbled. "But Ah swear, if this is another ugly dress, Ah am taking mah money elsewhere."

"Don't worry miss." Remy heard the woman say. "This one is a beauty." Remy contained his laughter. After hearing Rogue pull on the dress he heard her speak.

"Oh mah goodness. This is kind of nice." Rogue said. "Remy, come in here!"

"Miss, this is a fitting room." The woman said shockingly.

"Fahne, Ah'll go out there." Rogue grumbled. Remy hid his grin as she came out. Then his jawed dropped when he saw her. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The dress looked as if it were made for her. It was a satin, strapless gown. It was long in the back and was buttoned up. The dress had a semi long train and she also had a long veil that reached almost to the ground.

"Aren't you going to say somethang Cajun or are you just going to stare?" Rogue asked smiling.

"Mon Dieu." That was all Remy could say. He stood up and walked over to Rogue. He looked down on her and put his hand on her cheek. "Chere, y' are beautiful."

"Thank you Remy." Rogue said blushing before she walked over to the mirror. "This dress is beautiful. Do you think Piotr will lahke it?"

"He'd be crazy if he didn't." Remy said. "Y' look like an ange (angel)."

"Ah'll think Ah'll take it." Rogue said looking at herself again. "Of course Ah'm goin' to have it fitted, but Ah think Ah lahke it. Remy Ah'll be right out after Ah change." Remy nodded as Rogue and the woman went back into the fitting room. Remy sat back down as he thought Rogue. She looked so magnificent. So beautiful. Remy actually thought about her a lot the past couple of days. He even talked about her like she was marrying him as John so kindly stated. He really wouldn't mind marrying her.

**_Stop it Lebeau._** Remy thought. **_Y' have to stay focused on the job. You have to seduce Rogue and it will be over with. _**Rogue's phone ringing knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Can you answer that Cajun?" Rogue asked from behind the dressing room.

"Sure chere." Remy replied getting her phone. He looked to see who was calling. It was Piotr. "Hello."

"Hello. Who's this?"

"Remy Lebeau. Who is dis?" Remy smirked.

"I am Piotr Rasputin, let me speak to Rogue."

"Sorry homme, she's gettin' dressed but I tell her dat y' called." Remy stood up, as his grin grew bigger.

"Can you please hand her the phone? It's about the wedding."

"I don't know homme." Remy said. "She is dressing, I don't t'ink it will be okay just to walk in on her."

"You won't have to." Remy turned around and saw Rogue and she had her hand outstretched for the phone. Remy hid a groan as he handed her the phone.

"Hello Piotr." Rogue said. "No Ah didn't tell Laura about the church yet. Oh, well, Ah'll think about that. Okay, well Ah have to head home so Ah'll talk to you later. Bye." Rogue hung up and Remy noticed the slight frown on her face.

"What is it chere?" Remy asked.

"Nothing." Rogue said. "Nothing at all." Rogue smiled up at him but he could tell that it was forced. "Come on, Ah need to go back home." After Rogue talked to the storeowner they left and headed back to the mansion.

"So chere what's de matter and don't y' dare try to say not'ing." Remy said. "It insults my intelligence."

"Ah didn't know you had intelligence." Rogue joked but then she saw Remy's expression. "It's just that Piotr was asking about having it during the day."

"What's de matter wit dat?"

"Nothing, really Remy it's nothing." Rogue noticed that Remy was still staring at her. "Fahne, it's just that Ah always wanted an evening wedding."

"I see." Remy said. "Why don't y' just tell Piotr dat. If he really loves y', he'll understand." Then Rogue's phone rang again. She rolled her eyes and answered.

"Hello Pietro." Rogue said. "Yes, we are still going out tonight. Of course Ah will. How about _The Hellfire_? Be home by 7:00. See you then bye." Rogue hung up and put the phone in her purse. "Remy, you should come with us."

"I don't know chere, I might be busy."

"Without what?" You don't have a job."

"I do have a job." Remy said defending himself. "I'm workin' for Pietro."

"Oh right that mysterious job." Rogue said. "Well anyways Ah want you to come and bring John too."

"Alright chere, I'll come." Remy said. "I t'ink I heard of dat club. It's kind of classy isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Rogue replied. "But Ah bet that you have something nice swamp rat."

"Yeah, I do." Remy said. "How about I meet y' at the club."

"Ah have a better idea sugah." Rogue said as they drove up to the mansion. "How about you two meet us here at 7:00 and we'll go in a limo."

"Great so I'll meet you here." Remy said as he got out of the car. **_I have to make my next move tonight. I don't have dat much time until Piotr decides t' come back. I have t' make Rogue fall in love wit' m'. Before it's too late._**

* * *

Rogue and Wanda were waiting downstairs waiting for people. It was 6:45 so the others still had fifteen minutes. Rogue was wearing a green halter dress that dipped low in the back. It came about mid thigh and it was set off with her black stilettos that strapped up to her ankles. She had decided to let her hair down in curls. 

Wanda was wearing a strapless deep red dress that was very formfitting. It came about mid thigh and had sheer material going to her knees. She was also wearing stilettos except hers were red. Her hair was up in a French Roll.

"So tell me why you invited John." Wanda asked. "You should've invited someone for Pietro."

"Ah did." Rogue grinned. "Ah invited Laura, earlier there was a very close moment that Ah noticed."

"I can't believe it." Wanda said. "You're trying to be matchmaker. You usually tell me to stay out of people's life." Rogue just shrugged as the doorbell rang. Their maid answered in a showed Laura into the living room. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, royal blue dress that dipped down in the back and front. It came to her knees so it was still classy. She wore blue heels that were not so thin tat they were stilettos but they weren't thick either.

"Hello." Laura said walking in. "Are the guys here yet?"

"No." Wanda replied. "It's weird, usually it's the men waiting on the women, not the other way around." Then Laura sat down by Rogue.

"Well, we are actually early." Rogue said. "Laura Ah don't think you formally met Wanda."

"Hello Laura." Wanda said. "I hear you are the best wedding planner around."

"That's what they say." Laura grinned. "I hear that you are a man killer."

Wanda just shrugged. "Well, I'm best at what I do." Then they heard the door open. They saw Pietro walk in the door. Obviously he changed at the office. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt but wasn't wearing a tie. Then Remy and John walked in behind him. John was wearing a black suit also but he had on an orange shirt and he also wasn't wearing a tie. But Remy had to be different of course. He just wore black pants and a black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone.

Rogue realized she was staring at Remy and turned her head before anyone noticed, or so she thought.

"See chere." Remy said. "We are on time.  
"Ah never doubted you Remy." Rogue said as the girls stood up. "And don't you look handsome."

"And don't y' look beautiful." Remy said as he held out his arm to her. Laughing she placed her hand on it and they walked out of the door. Laura walked up to Wanda.

"Am I the only one that notices something?" She asked Wanda.

"If you're talking about Remy liking Rogue, no you're not the only one." Wanda replied. "Though Rogue seems to be blind too it."

"What are you ladies talking about?" John asked as they all walked out behind Rogue and Remy to the limo.

"Nothing that interests you." Wanda answered. John just shook his head as they got into the limo. Rogue and Remy were sitting next to each other and Pietro was on the other sided of Remy. Laura was already in on the opposite side of Rogue and John sat beside her. Wanda was still outside the limo.

"Wanda, get in the limo." Pietro said firmly. "Now."

"Fine." Wanda said sitting next to John but sat as far away as she could. "We should've invited Warren."

"I agree." John said causing Wanda to stare at him. "We should also invite Amara. I should call her right now." He pulled out his cell phone but Wanda grabbed in hand.

"Don't." Wanda said, and then she quickly removed her hand. John just looked at her and put his phone back. It was silent for a while before Laura broke it.

"I heard that name before." Laura said. "Amara. It sounds so familiar." Then she eyed Pietro who was staring at her. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Pietro said blushing. Rogue looked at her brother. Pietro never blushed.

"So, Laura, Ah think Piotr and Ah decided on a church, St. Patrick's."

"Alright." Laura said. "That is a beautiful place and it does fit both of you very well."

"Well, we are almost there." Rogue said. "Oh no, Ah forgot that photographers are always at the entrance. Be prepared to be swamped." The limo stopped at the entrance and Wanda opened the door. She got out, then John, then Laura and then Pietro. "Come on swamp rat." Then Rogue and Remy got out the limo. Remy was almost blinded by the cameras flashing.

"Ms. Lensherr." A reporter shouted. "How are wedding plans going." Rogue just kept on walking and Remy followed close behind.

"Sir, sir." A reporter was talking to Remy and Remy walked towards him. "May I ask your name sir?"

"Remy Lebeau." Remy said smiling at some cameras.

"What's your relationship with Ms. Lensherr." One reporter asked.

"Are the rumors true about her relationship with Mr. Rasputin being shaky true?" Another asked. Remy was about to answer when he felt someone grabbed his hand and drag him away. It was Rogue.

"What are y' doin' chere?" Remy asked surprised at Rogue's strength.

"Getting you away from the paparazzi." Rogue said. "Trust meh, they will twist anything you say to make you look bad. Now come on." Remy just smiled and noticed that Rogue didn't let go of his hand. They walked into the club and sat at a table where the others were already sitting.

"Where were you two?" Pietro asked.

"Remy here wanted his face in magazines." Rogue said.

"Dat's not true chere." Remy said. "I was just bein' friendly."

"Oh is that Ali Blaire?" Wanda said pointing at a blonde coming over to their table. Pietro looked up at Ali then looked at Laura. She noticed the pleading look on his face.

"Pietro, why haven't you called me?" Ali asked as she pouted. "You said you would and I was hoping we could go out on another date. And I told my father that you would meet him and you haven't called me yet. Why?"

"Because, um, well, there is a good reason and because-"

"Because he's with me." Laura interrupted. She moved her chair closer to Pietro's and grabbed his hand. "Now we were just having a nice time. Would you be so kind to leave us alone?" Ali had tears in her eyes.

"No one humiliates me." Then she ran away crying.

"That was great." Wanda said grinning. "I wish I had my camcorder."

"Poor sheila." John said. "I need something to drink. Anyone want anything?"

"Actually, our waiter should be coming soon." Rogue said and on cue a mane came up.

"Would you six like anything to drink?"

"How about a bottle of the best champagne to start off with." Pietro said. "And put everything on my family's tab."

"Anything else?" The waiter asked. Everyone shook his or her head. Then the waiter walked away.

"Any interesting news?" Wanda asked.

"I'm moving." Remy said.

"Good." John said. "Amara and I need our privacy." Wanda rolled her eyes. "Where are you moving?"

"Mah old penthouse." Rogue said as the champagne and glasses came.

"I think it's a good idea." Pietro said opening the champagne. "That means you're going to be closer to us." He poured the champagne in the glasses and passed them around to everyone.

"How about we make a toast." Rogue said lifting up her glass. "To friends." Everyone clicked there glasses and started drinking their drink. Rogue looked over at Remy. **_Mah goodness he looks good, even better than Piotr. Stop it Rogue, you love Piotr, you love him. Not Remy. _**"What." Remy just asked her something.

"I asked y' if y' would like to dance." He held out his hand.

"Sure Cajun." Rogue placed her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song that came on so he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing_

Rogue laid down her head into Remy's chest and breathed in deeply. She felt so secure in his arms. Piotr never danced like this, he usually stepped on her feet. She was surprised when Remy grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Rogue laughed as Remy dipped her back.

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession._

Remy pulled Rogue back into his chest as they continued dancing. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. She even smelt good. Piotr didn't deserve a woman like this. How could he go a day without seeing Rogue smile? Is eyes traveled around the room and he saw Pietro wink at him. Suddenly his stomach dropped to the floor with guilt.

_I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
_

**_I'm fooling her._** Remy thought. **_She t'inks I'm her friend and I'm fooling her._**

Rogue looked up at him and smiled. "You're a good dancer Cajun. Of course Ah knew that the last time we danced, but you're even better tonight."

"Dat's because I'm wit' y' chere." Remy said truthfully. "I'm a different person when I'm wit' y'." Rogue blushed when he said this and she put her head back into his chest.

_Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession._

"Ah'm different when Ah'm with you too Remy." Rogue whispered. "Ah think Ah like mahself bettah when Ah'm with you." Remy looked down at her.

"Chere I-"

"Shh." Rogue said. "Let's just enjoy the moment." Rogue closed her eyes as they continued dancing. When she closed her eyes, she became aware about everything. She realized how close they were, and how his hands felt around her waist. Even more, she realized that she enjoyed it.

_You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?_

Remy was just relishing this moment. Rogue was in his arms, and he loved it, he love the feeling of her body pressed against his. He loved the way her hair swayed as they moved.

_Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.  
_

Rogue could hear Remy's heart beating. She enjoyed the sound, and she noticed it was getting quicker and quicker. But his heartbeat was also peaceful. Her hands went up his neck and into his hair. His hair was so soft and smooth. She opened her eyes and looked up into his face. This time she really looked at him. He was looked so handsome. Then her eyes focused on his lips. Those beautiful, kissable lips. Rogue shook her head and put it back into his chest. That face was one that she could fall for if she wasn't careful. Maybe she wanted to fall for him. **_But what about Piotr, Ah'm still going to marry him. Remy is just a friend. Just a very close friend._** But could there be more?

_I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession._

"Rogue." Remy whispered. "I really care about you."

"Ah care about you too Remy." Rogue looked up into his eyes.

"Good." Remy smiled as he looked into those emerald eyes. The eyes that would be filled with pain if she ever found out the true reason that he started talking to her, he had to make sure that never happens. **_I love her. _**Remy thought. **_I fell in love wit' Rogue wit'out realizing it._**

_Hear my confession_

_

* * *

_

So Remy realized that he loves Rogue, so now he has another reason to go after Rogue. Oh by the way that song is My Confession by Josh Groban. I love that man's voice. Anywho review and I'll update. Goodbye


	6. Piotr Who?

Hello, thanks for all the kind reviews. You all are the only one's keeping me writing. Enjoy, although I have to say, I think this is one of my most intense chapters.

* * *

It was two days after they went out to the club and Rogue was sitting behind her desk reading some files. Wanda had left for lunch about an hour ago so Rogue was surprised when she rushed in her office out of breath with a magazine in her hand.

"What's the matter with you?" Rogue asked. Wanda was still trying to catch her breath so she just threw the magazine on her desk. When Rogue saw the covers her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was a tabloid and it had a title 'Piotr Who?' and had pictures of Rogue and Remy dancing. Rogue picked it up and turned the pages and found the article.

"_'Rogue Lensherr and Piotr Rasputin are the happy, soon to be married couple right? Wrong! On this past Saturday night Ms. Lensherr was caught with another man by the name of Remy Lebeau, who happens to be a nice piece of eye candy. They first arrived to the Hellfire club and after Mr. Lebeau talked to reporters they walk in the club hand in hand. See picture on the right.'_ Hand in hand!" Rogue exclaimed after reading that part. "Ah dragged him away from reporters!" Rogue continued reading. "'_Then they were caught inside the club. They sat down at a table with a couple of friends before they lit up the dance floor. You could actually feel the heat between the two. They were dancing close, talking to each other affectionately, and gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. They were an example of the perfect couple in love. But where does that leave Piotr, the young CEO's fiancée? We hear that he is out of town. Well, when Piotr's away, Rogue will come out and play. Turn to the next page for more jaw dropping pictures.'_" Rogue turned the next page, as her eyes got bigger. There were more pictures of them dancing. There was one of them dancing very close and smiling at each other, and then there was another one of them when Rogue had her fingers in his hair.

"Ah can't believe this." Rogue whispered to herself. "Ah can't believe this!" She stood up and paced the room.

"Rogue, I tried to tell you." Wanda said. "You both did look very close." Rogue was about to yell but Wanda stopped her. "I'm not saying that you like him, but you acted like you did."

"What happens if Piotr sees this trash?" Rogue asked. "What happens then Wanda?" Wanda was silent. "This is all mah fault, maybe Ah did get too close to Remy. But Ah can't help it. Ah haven't had a friend lahke Remy in a long tahme. He makes me smile, Ah mean the smiles that reaches your eyes and that you can feel in your heart."

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed. "Wanda, Ah think Ah do have feelings for Remy. But Ah still love Piotr, and Ah'm devoted to him."

"You might love Piotr, but you might be in love with Remy." Wanda said. Rogue thought about that for a second. Maybe Wanda was right, but what if she wasn't. "But if you do love Remy there's a problem."

"Oh, there wasn't a problem before?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

"If you don't marry Piotr, you lose the company." Wanda said. "Remember dad's will, he wanted you to marry Piotr."

"Yeah, he loved Piotr as a son." Rogue said. "And Ah've learned to love this company. Ah couldn't leave it." She sighed. "Besides, if Ah did love Remy, he only thinks of meh as a friend and nothing more."

"Rogue, you know that's not true." Wanda said. "l hate these talks, but don't think of Piotr, Remy, or the company. Think of your heart and follow it alone. If your heart does choose Remy, I'm sure Pietro would still let you work at this company."

"Wanda, Ah really don't have time to think about this right now." Rogue said. "Ah have files Ah need to look over and now Ah have to worry about this tabloid." Rogue sat back down at her desk. "Ah just need a hot relaxing bath right now."

"Mind if I join you." Rogue and Wanda looked towards the door. Remy was standing in doorway. He walked in smiling then pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "These are for you chere." Rogue grabbed them and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Remy." Rogue said. But Remy noticed something in her face.

"Chere what's wrong?" Then his eyes looked on her desk and saw the tabloid. "What de hell." He picked it up and started reading it. Then he raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Nice piece of eye candy?" Rogue snatched it out of his hand.

"Remy Lebeau, this is not a laughing matter." Rogue said.

"Never said it was chere." Remy said. "But don't worry about it. Everyone knows those things lie."

"You should call Piotr." Wanda said. "You tell him about this tabloid before he sees or hears about it." Rogue's face lit up.

"You're right Wanda." Rogue said as she picked up the phone in her office and started dialing Piotr's number. It rang a couple of times but she got the voice mail. "Piotr this is Rogue, call me back as soon as you can. Ah love you." Rogue hung up and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry 'bout dis chere." Remy said. "It'll blow over in a few days. Besides, isn't Piotr in a different country? He might not even see it."

"But Ah'll still have to tell him." Rogue said. "Because Ah trust him and he trusts meh and there is no reason to lie to each other." Wanda noticed Remy slightly squirm but she kept quit. "So what are you doing here and what's the reason for the beautiful roses."

"Well, de beautiful roses are here to match a beautiful femme." Remy smiled when he saw Rogue blush. "I'm here to ask if y' two if y' would like t' help m' move in."

"Well, Ah don't know, with this tabloid stuff and things like that –"

"Well, I'd love to help you move." Wanda said.

Remy stared at her. "You would?"

"Yes I would." Wanda said. "Rogue would too." Wanda looked at Rogue. "We can't let stupid tabloids dictate our lives."

"Alright, we'll see you at the penthouse." Rogue said. "Do you want to use some of mah furniture?"

"Maybe." Remy said leaning back his chair. "Though most of your furniture is girly. I already bought new bed stuff because flowers are not my thing."

"I suspect that John will be there." Wanda said.

"Oui." Remy replied. "He's suppose to come after his date wit' Amara and she's helping too."

"I think that I won't go." Wanda said casually. "I would really love too, but I changed my mind." Rogue just rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on her desk. "Rogue, you have a meeting in like ten minutes."

"Oh yeah." Rogue said. "Ah guess Ah need to head to the boardroom." She stood up. "See you later swamp rat." She walked out the room.

"Well, goodbye Wanda." Remy said. "I really wish dat y' would come and help." With that Remy left Wanda alone. Wanda looked out after Remy and sighed. A few minutes after Remy left Laura came into Rogue's office.

"Is Rogue here?" She asked.

"No she's in a meeting." Wanda said. "But I'll tell her that you stopped by."

"Did you hear about the tabloid?"

"Yes." Wanda said. "And I showed it to Rogue, she was stunned. She tried to get in contact with Piotr, but he didn't answer his phone." Laura sighed and accidentally dropped her suitcase and somehow papers flew all over the floor. Wanda helped her pick up papers and saw a file titled The DaCosta Wedding. "Do you mind if I take a peek."

"Go ahead." Laura said. "The bride in that wedding is so difficult to work with."

"Roberto DaCosta." Wanda said. "I heard of that name. Lets see who that bride is." Wanda's eyes grew big and her eyebrows shot up.

"Something wrong?" Laura asked.

"No." Wanda said quickly and handed Laura the folder. "I'll see you later, I have to go somewhere." Wanda walked out of the office with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Rogue was driving to the penthouse and to her surprise Wanda was in the passenger seat. They just came home from changing into more comfortable clothes.

"So why did you change your mind?" Rogue asked.

"Let's just say that figured something out and I want to test it." Wanda said smiling sadistically.

"What are you up to Wanda?" Rogue asked. Wanda's response was just shaking her head.

"So did Piotr call you back?"

Rogue sighed. "Yeah. He saw the tabloid before Ah could reach him." Rogue shook her head. "He did listen to meh, but Ah could tell that a part of him doubts meh. A part of him doesn't trust meh. That really hurts." Then Rogue parked in the parking lot next to Remy's bike. She saw a moving van and John and Remy were moving boxes. They got out of her car and walked towards the guys. It was then that Rogue notice that Remy had his shirt of and was glistening in sweat.

"Rogue." Remy exclaimed when he saw her. "Thanks for coming and y' decided t' come too Wanda."

"Yes I did." Wanda said glancing at John. "So John, you're actually working." John just smiled at her.

"Of course he's working." A voice from around the van said. It was Amara and she had a bottle of water in her hand. She was wearing short shorts and a very revealing halter.

"I see you leave very little to the imagination." Wanda said curtly.

"Well, since John's seen everything, he doesn't have to use it." Amara retorted. "Here you go sweetheart." She handed John the water and leaned up for a kiss. He gave her a peck but she grabbed is face and kissed him more deeply. Rogue shook her head and almost busted out laughing at Remy's vomiting imitations. Amara ended the kiss and smirked at Wanda. Rogue had a feeling that Wanda wanted to slap her but instead her sister smiled.

"Oh Rogue I forgot to tell you." Wanda said. "Laura came by. You know Laura Howlett."

"Ah know her who you're talking about Wanda." Rogue said. But Wanda was staring at Amara.

"Have you heard of her?" Wanda asked Amara. Amara started to squirm a little bit.

"I'm sure I have." Amara said. "Does anyone else want something to drink?"

"You know she is an amazing wedding planner." Wanda continued, her face never leaving Amara's. "She planning Rogue's and this other one. I think it is the DaCosta wedding."

"Oh that's good." Amara said quickly with panic rising on her face.

"Amara what's the matter." John came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Wanda smirked. "You're pale, and you started acting scared ever since I mention Laura and the DaCosta wedding, I forgot the bride's name. Wait, let me think, who was the bride. Oh, I can't remember her name. Well anyways it looked like it would be a nice wedding."

"I'm alright." Amara said. "Here let me help." She gave Wanda a chilling stare and walked away.

"What was that all about Wanda?" Rogue asked.

"I had a hunch about something." Wanda replied. "And I was right. I just have to pick the right moment to make it known."

"What are y' two ladies talking about?" Remy asked joining them.

"Oh nothing." Wanda said. "Excuse me, I'm going to go help Amara." Wanda walked away.

Rogue and Remy were silent and they were staring at each other. Rogue remembered what it was like being in his arms two night ago. How close they were together and how his hair felt between her fingers. She looked at his hair. It was blowing slightly in the wind. Then she looked at his chiseled chest. She quickly looked back up at his face. **_Oh Remy, do Ah have feelings for you?_**

"So did y' talk t' Piotr?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. He completely understands." Rogue smiled.

"He must be a great guy." Remy said gravely.

"He really is. You'll love him." Rogue said.

Remy just nodded. **_Yeah right. I already hate de homme and I don't even know him._**

"So, what can Ah do to help?"

"Well, there are already some boxes up there, would y' mind unpacking them?"

"Of course Ah'll unpack them sugah." She smiled at him and walked up towards the penthouse. When she got out of the elevator she could hear shouting from the penthouse. She rushed inside and saw Wanda and Amara yelling at each other.

"You need to mind your own business!" Amara shouted.

"John is my business!" Wanda yelled back. Rogue was in shock and just continued watching. "And as soon as I find the right moment, I will tell him everything." Amara walked up to Wanda.

"Over my dead body!" Amara said. "And why do you care so much. Is it because you want him? Well, let me tell you something, John doesn't want trash." The next thing Rogue saw was Amara fall on the floor. Wanda had punched her. Then after that Wanda started choking her.

"Wanda stop!" Rogue ran over and tried to pull Wanda off but it was near impossible and she got pushed back. Wanda punched Amara again and all you could hear was Amara screaming. Then Remy and John walked in.

"Wanda!" John shouted. He quickly ran across the room and pulled Wanda off of Amara. She would've lunged at Amara again but Rogue held her back. John went to Amara's side and touched her eye where it was starting to turn purple. He helped her get up and she started whimpering.

"Aww you big baby." Wanda screamed. She was livid and was trying to get out of Rogue's grasp.

"Wanda, stop it!" John bellowed. Wanda became still and just stared at him.

"I have to go." Amara said. "I'll see you later John." She rushed out of there humiliated. Rogue let go of Wanda and let her walk over to John.

"John, I-"

"No Wanda!" John said. "Why were you attacking my girlfriend? When are you going to grow up!"

"I am grown." Wanda protested.

"Then act like it." John snapped.

"Homme calm down." Remy said walking to stand behind Rogue. She absentmindedly grabbed Remy's hand and he squeezed it.

"Remy stay out of this." John said and turned back to Wanda. "Why would you hurt Amara? She's never did anything to you, but care about me."

"But-" Wanda tried to interrupt.

"No! No buts Wanda." John said. "Is it because she made me happy? What you can't stand to see me happy? You know what Wanda, I endured a lot of things from you and I just brushed them off. But this has gone too far. You are a selfish, spoiled brat and-"

"Wait. Now stop it." Rogue said. "Mah sister is a lot of things, but-"

"Rogue no. Let John say what he wants." Wanda said. "I want to hear it."

"Fine, I will. You are evil Wanda, pure and simple." John continued. "You can't stand to see anyone happy except yourself and I'm tired of your bratty, rich girl attitude. It ends now. Amara and I are together and nothing will change that! Not even you! Now, I never want to see you, or hear your annoying voice ever again! Do you understand?

Wanda looked him in the eyes and he had to step back. She had tears in them. "I understand." She whispered, but then anger came in her voice. "But you understand this. Amara doesn't love you, she doesn't even care about you."

"Oh Wanda, just be quiet."

"No!" Wanda shouted. "I had to listen to you and now you will listen to me." They just stood there and stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Fine." John said.

"I sorry to tell you this but Amara was using you." Wanda said furiously. "You get that, she was using you for her enjoyment. How do I know this, because remember the DaCosta wedding that I was talking about?"

"What in the hell does that have to do with anything?" John asked.

"She's the bride that's what!" Wanda said.

"What?" John was shocked.

"That's right, she's engaged and still planning her wedding." Wanda suddenly smiled. "And to believe I was actually defending you to her. Trying to tell her to leave you peacefully, so that your feelings would be spared. Because I didn't want to see you hurt." Now Wanda had tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want to see you hurt because I love-" Wanda stopped and John's eyes softened to a strange emotion.

"Wanda I-" John reached out to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Wanda shouted. Then her voice became chilled. "Remember, I'm evil." She turned to Remy and Rogue. "Remy, I'm sorry I can't help you, but I have to go." She ran out and Rogue turned to look at Remy.

"Go on chere." Remy said stroking her cheek. "She needs you."

"Rogue, I don't know what came over me." John said. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Rogue said. "I'll call you later Remy." Rogue walked out and saw that Wanda was still going down the elevator so Rogue had to wait a couple of seconds. She finally was able to go down and when she got off she saw Wanda walking towards the mansion. Rogue chased after her.

"Wanda!" Rogue shouted. Wanda stopped and looked back at her. Wanda started walking towards Rogue and she met her at her car. She had stopped crying and look furious. "Come on, Ah'll take you home." They got in her car and she drove towards the mansion.

"I thought you would stay with Remy." Wanda said. "You looked mighty cozy together holding hands."

"You know John didn't mean that stuff." Rogue said.

"He didn't? He sure convinced me." Wanda said looking at the window. "You know, he was the first person that made me feel like I was flying by just looking at me and I didn't want to admit it. Don't do what I did Rogue. Don't hide your feelings from yourself. It'll only lead to heartbreak." Rogue thought about that and the rest of the drive home was silent.

* * *

Rogue knocked on Remy's door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Come in chere." Remy said letting her in. "How's Wanda?"

"She's fine." Rogue said. "She's still hurt, but Wanda's strong, very strong."

"Well, John feels like crap." Remy said. "He just thought that he had no chance with Wanda so he moved on, and then he sees Wanda attacking his girlfriend and he just got upset."

"Upset. Remy, John went too far." Rogue said.

"Can you blame him?" Remy asked.

"How can you defend him Remy?" Rogue asked. "Wanda was trying to protect him and he blew up at her like that."

"He didn't know that chere." Remy said. Rogue glared at him.

"It doesn't matter. He should've never said it." Rogue spat out. "Ah shouldn't have come here. Ah should have known that you would defend him." Rogue started to leave but Remy grabbed her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Chere, don't be angry wit' m'." Rogue hugged him back.

"Ah couldn't be angry with you if Ah tried Cajun." Rogue said.

**_Unless you found out about my job._** Remy thought as he continued to hug Rogue. Rogue pulled away and smiled up at Remy.

"Why do things have to be so difficult in life?" Rogue asked.

"Because it would be borin'." Remy replied. "Come on, I'm still not finished unpacking." He led her to one of the bedrooms where she saw many boxes. Only a few of them were unpacked. Rogue grabbed one box that had the word 'kitchen' written on it. She took this box and took it into the kitchen.

"Where did you get all this stuff Remy?" She asked curious.

"I had them ever since I moved fro New Orleans. I just kept dem in a storage room."

"Oh." Rogue ripped opened the box and started putting things in the kitchen. "You know, Ah never really expect Amara to be engaged. I mean there was a clue when Laura said she recognized her name two nights ago and on our way here Wanda was acting strange."

"Do y' think that John and Wanda can make up?" Remy asked walking in the kitchen and stood behind Rogue. She turned around and looked at Remy.

"Ah don't know." Rogue said. "They weren't really friendly to begin with even though they liked each other. From what Wanda said, she might even love John."

"Love is a strange t'ing." Remy said staring into Rogue's eyes. "It can make y' the happiest person alive, yet it can bring y' the most horrible pain imaginable."

"You sound lahke you had experience." Rogue whispered.

"I have chere." Remy said in an equally quiet voice. "And it makes m' happy and it hurts m'." Remy grabbed Rogue's cheek and she closed her eyes savoring Remy's touch. She opened her eyes and got lost in his. Then a voice came in her head. _'Don't hide your feelings from yourself. It'll only lead to heartbreak.'_

"Ah know what you mean." Rogue said. "Love seems so simple, but it really is hard." **_Stop it Rogue, you're engaged! You'd be doing the same thing that Amara did to John. Except that Remy knows that you're engaged._**

"It shouldn't be though." Remy whispered. Rogue just noticed that Remy was leaning his head down and that she was raising hers up.

**_Oh mah goodness, Ah want to kiss him._**

Remy put his hands on her lower back as his lips met hers. Her arms immediately went around his neck. Rogue deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth.

Remy was in heaven. He had kissed many girls in his lifetime, but Rogue was the best kisser. Maybe it was because he was in love with her. He pulled her closer, if that was possible, and enjoyed how their bodies felt together. Remy took Rogue by surprise when he lifted her up and sat her down on the counter top.

Rogue moaned into is mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She never feeling like she did at this moment, everything escaped her mind, except Remy and his marvelous lips. Then Remy pulled away. He was breathing heavily as his stared at her. Her hands went to his shirt and she ripped it off of him. She threw it across the kitchen and started kissing his chest and she travel up his neck until she met his lips again. His hands went to her shirt and he pulled it over her head.

Remy took a moment to admire Rogue's body before they started kissing again. Rogue hands went to his hair, almost the same as the night at the club except that this was more passionate. Remy's hands went to her bra and just as he was about to unclasp it-

_Riiiiiinnngg. _Rogue pulled away as her cell phone rang. She quickly looked around to her purse, which conveniently was right beside her. With her legs still wrapped around Remy she answered it.

"Hello." Rogue said without realizing that she was out of breath.

"Rogue, you sound like you've been running." It was Piotr.

"Piotr." Rogue said shocked.

"Yes, it's your loving fiancée." Piotr said. "I just had to hear your voice again." Rogue then looked at Remy was still across from her staring at her. "I didn't like how our last conversation went. It's just that its hard being away from you and sometimes I get worried." Rogue didn't know what to say. She got off the counter and walked around the kitchen. "I mean you are a beautiful woman and you being close to any other man worries me."

Rogue's heart went to her stomach. She could hardly speak. She was just basically cheating on him with Remy and she totally forgot about Piotr.

"You now you don't have to worry." Rogue said as tears fell down her face. She never felt as low as she did now.

"I know, well, I'm about to go to a meeting and I just wanted to say I love you."

"Ah love you too." Rogue said. Then he hung and Rogue did the same. Rogue closed her eyes as her cell phone was still in her hand. She jumped when Remy put his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry chere." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and looked at him.

"Meh too." Rogue sighed. "Remy Ah-"

"Here's your shirt Rogue." Remy interrupted. Rogue gave him a small smile as she pulled her shirt on.

"Thanks. Ah better go." Rogue said grabbing her purse and walking towards the door. "It's funny, Ah still didn't get to help you unpack much."

"Thanks alright. I'll manage." Rogue shook her head and walked out of the door. "Rogue." Rogue stopped and looked at him. "We'll still hang out won't we?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way swamp rat." Rogue grinned before she left. **_Though Ah wish that we could have it another way._**

* * *

Wow, Rogue and Remy got really steamy. At first I was going to leave the kiss out but then I thought about the fight between Jonda and I had to give you all a happy moment, even if it was interrupted. I really feel kind of sorry for Piotr, but this is a Romy fic. And John really did act mean didn't he. I still believe he can be redeemed, don't worry, they'll make up, I think. I have a question for you all. How would you like it if I have a chapter completely Jonda and another completely X-ietro, it has been on my mind but I wanted to know if you all would like it. The X-ietro one would be the first one but it probably would show up until one or two chapters from now. Let me know what you think and review! 


	7. Battle of the Heart and Mind

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm over 50 reviews, YAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Remy was sitting at a bar with John. He hadn't seen Rogue in about a month. It seemed like she was purposely avoiding him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her." Remy said for about the millionth time.

"Mate, you didn't force her to kiss you back." John said. "At least you sometimes still talk to her on the phone. Well it's not like I ever talked to Wanda on the phone. I just wish there was a way I could apologize to her."

"Homme, y' never even tried." Remy pointed out. "But why does Piotr always have to call Rogue?"

"Maybe it's because they're engaged." John replied.

"I know she has feelin's for m'." Remy said thoughtfully. "Then why is she still with Piotr.

"Let's face it Remy, Rogue is a loyal person." John drunk some of his beer before he spoke again. "And Wanda was a really caring person. I just never saw it. She was perfect and I ruined it mate. I sided with a lying slut over her. I'll never forgive myself. At least you got somewhere with Rogue."

"I made her feel guilty." Remy said. "No wait, Piotr made her feel guilty. With the tabloid out and I just bet he told her how much he loved her and how he trusted her." Remy sighed. He missed Rogue; he missed her smile, her smell, just everything about her. "I love her and she doesn't even know that."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't know." Remy said. "Maybe I'm just waiting fo' de right moment. Or maybe I'm afraid." Remy gulped down the rest of his beer.

"Afraid of what mate?"

"Of her rejecting m'." Remy said. **_What if she doesn't love m' like I love her._**

"I'm sure she won't." John said. "Hey bartender, how about another round of beers for us."

Little did the guys know that the women who they were talking about were at a table at the same bar.

"Rogue what's bothering you?" Wanda asked. "You've been acting strange for about a month. And don't you dare say that you are fine."

"Ah really don't want to talk about it." Rogue said staring off into space.

"It has something to do with Remy doesn't it?" Wanda asked. "Rogue, you know you can trust me with anything."

"Ah almost had sex with him." Rogue whispered. She looked at Wanda who had a shocked look on her face. "It started off with a kiss then it got more passionate. The bad thing about it is that Ah would've slept with him if Piotr didn't call meh. Ah feel horrible."

"Don't." Wanda said. "You just got caught up in the moment. You do have feelings for Remy and you have feelings for Piotr."

"But Ah can't have them both." Rogue said. "And Ah can't just leave Piotr. He loves meh, Remy might just like meh." Rogue sighed. She really missed Remy and she wanted to see him, but she didn't trust herself around him anymore. She was afraid that she would get lost in him and lose control of the situation.

"Rogue, I think we should go." Wanda said. She was staring at the bar. Rogue turned around and saw Remy and John sitting there drinking.

"No we will not." Rogue said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"Ah am going to go talk to Remy." Rogue said. "He is still mah friend, and Ah'm tired of just talkin' to him on the phone." She walked over to the bar and tapped Remy on the shoulder. He turned around and stared at her. He smiled at her before he turned right back around.

"Hello Remy." Rogue said as she sat down beside him.

"Bonjour chere." Remy said. He turned to her. "So how have y' been doing."

"You know Ah'm fine." Rogue said. "We talked yesterday."

"It's not de same as seeing your face." Remy replied casually before he looked at her. "Rogue about dat night-"

"Not here Remy." Rogue whispered. "Someone might overhear."

"Fine, den where can we talk about it, because it's been botherin' m' for over a month." Remy snapped. Rogue jumped back, she just noticed a moment of pain in Remy's face.

"Why don't you two come over to the mansion tonight." Rogue suggested. "Then we can talk about anything you want to."

"Chere, I don't think dat would work." Remy said. "If you haven't noticed, Wanda and John haven't been on friendly terms."

"Hey mate, don't talk about me like I'm not here." John slurred.

"He's drunk." Rogue said.

"Tell m' something I don't know." Remy said frigidly.

"Why are you acting so cold?" Rogue asked. Then she realized something. "You're drunk too."

"No I'm not." Remy said. "Bartender give m' a shot of vodka." The bartender shook his head and handed him the shot. Remy gulped it down. "Another."

"Oh no. You're coming with meh." Rogue said. "Both of you. Ah would never forgive mahself if Ah left you two here." She motioned for Wanda to come over to the bar.

"What is it Rogue?" Wanda asked. Rogue noticed that she was forcing herself not to look at John.

"Wanda, Ah know you might not want to do this but," Rogue sighed, "Can you help meh take these guys back to the mansion."

"Just drop us off at de penthouse." Remy said. Rogue grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Ah don't trust you to take care of yourself." Rogue said softly. She stood up and grabbed him by the arm. "Wanda, grab John and we'll take them home."

"You mean to our home." Wanda said finally looking at John who was staring at her. She groaned in defeat and picked John up by the arm.

"Hey who's going to pay their bill?" The bartender asked.

"Here." Rogue said reaching into her wallet and pulling out some money. "Keep the change." She and Wanda pulled the guys out of the bar.

"I never imagined that someone could be so heavy." Wanda said. "What are we going to do about this lump's car?"

"We can either leave it here and get it tomorrow, or you can drive it to the mansion." Rogue replied focusing on not tripping.

"Ugh, I guess I'll drive." Wanda said heading for John's car. "You know that you owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rogue mumbled as they reached her car. "Can you stand up by yourself swamp rat?"

"Course I can Rogue." Remy said standing straight up. Right after Rogue unlocked the doors he stumbled into her arms. "Maybe I can't." Rogue gave out a small laugh as she helped him in her car. She buckled him in, closed the door, and walked to the other side of the car. She looked around and saw that Wanda was having more difficulty than she was. Rogue shook her head as she got into her car.

"You know Remy, Ah really did miss hanging out with you." Rogue said as soon as they were on the road.

"Really?" Remy asked sarcastically. "Funny way of showin' it."

"Remy, if you weren't drunk, Ah would slap the hell out of you." Rogue said.

"Y' wouldn't slap m'." Remy said. "Y' care about m' too much."

Rogue shook her head as she continued driving. She looked over at Remy. **_Ah do care about him._** She thought. **_Ah care about him so much Ah can barely stand it._**

They soon drove up to the mansion and Rogue parked in the garage. She got out and helped Remy out. Then Wanda and John drove up.

They then helped the guys in the mansion.

"You know we should get paid for this." Wanda mumbled. "They are sleeping in the downstairs guest rooms, because I am not carrying this big lump upstairs."

"I not a lump sheila." John said. "I am St. John Allerdyce." They walked the guys to different rooms. Then Rogue put Remy on the bed. She pulled his shoes off. It was very difficult to pull his clothes off and not just because Remy could hardly cooperate. But because it was hard to kept her eyes off of him. After that she was able to get him under the covers. She started to leave but then Remy grabbed her hand and sat her back down on the bed.

"Y' said we would talk about dat night." Remy whispered as he sat up. Rogue sighed.

"Remy, Ah think we both just got caught up in the moment." Rogue muttered.

"Are y' sayin' it was a mistake?" Remy asked. "Because it felt so right."

"Remy, you're drunk." Rogue said. "You don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Maybe I don't." Remy said lying back down. "But I know I adore y' chere. I always will." Rogue gingerly reached over and touched his cheek.

"Oh Remy, why do you have to make things so complicated?" Rogue asked

"Rogue, if y' really loved Piotr, it wouldn't be complicated." Remy whispered.

"Remy, please don't do this." Rogue said closing her eyes.

"What?" Remy asked. "Rogue, y' want m' just as much as I want you."

Rogue was fighting a war in her head. A part of her wanted to forget about everything and be with Remy, but another nagging part of her was telling her that she was in the wrong and that she shouldn't cheat on Piotr. Then she looked at her left hand.

"We can't do this Remy." Rogue said. "No matter how much we both want to, we can't."

"Maybe your right." Remy sighed as he laid back down. Rogue noticed that his eyes were closing. "Goodnight Rogue." Then he looked as if he was asleep. Rogue stood up.

"Goodnight Cajun." She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Ah love you." She stood there shocked. She just said that she loved Remy. **_At least he's sleep._** She thought as she walked out and flicked off the lights. She never noticed the smile that crept up Remy's face.

Rogue walked into the guest room that Remy was staying in carrying a tray of food. She already did the same to John, just because Wanda refused to. She saw that Remy was still sleeping so she put the tray on the table next to the bed. Then she sat on the edge of the bed staring at Remy. He looked so peaceful, like a sleeping angel. Then he woke up and all they did was stare at each other. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual business suit but a green tank tome and short jean shorts.

Then Remy broke the silence, "Good mornin' chere."

"Good morning Remy." Rogue smiled. "Ah brought you some breakfast." She pointed at the tray.

"Dank y'." Remy said. "Aren't y' going t' work?"

"No, Ah got Pietro to cover for me so Ah can take care of y'." Rogue replied as she blushed. "Remy about last night-"

"I apologize." Remy said quickly.

"Don't." Rogue said. "You don't have to say you're sorry."

"So where does dis leave us?" Remy reached over and grabbed Rogue's hand.

"It leaves us as friends who care about each other very much." Rogue said.

"Just friends?" Remy asked.

"Remy, Ah'm engaged." Rogue sighed. "And Ah just can't leave Piotr like that. It would be wrong of meh."

"No matter how much y' want to be with m'?" Remy asked as he stared into her face.

"Right." Rogue said. "Can't it be lahke it was before?"

Remy sighed before he said. "Y' tell m' chere."

"Ah think we can." Rogue replied. "Ah think we can be friends." She turned her head because she couldn't look Remy in the eye.

"All right." Remy mumbled. "But can I ask y' somet'ing?"

"Go ahead." Rogue said.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Remy asked. "So I can remember what it feels like."

"If Ah do kiss you, Ah want you to do something for meh."

"Anyt'ing." Remy replied.

"Tell meh what's your job for Pietro." Rogue said. "And tell meh everything." They stared at each other until Remy looked away.

"Fine, I'll tell y' everyt'ing." Remy said. "I'm a thief."

"A what?" Rogue asked shocked.

"A thief. I steal t'ings fo' a livin'." Remy said. "Pietro hired m' t' steal somet'ing fo' him and that's it."

"What are you stealin'?" Rogue asked as she twirled her hair between her fingers.

"A very precious jewel." Remy replied. "It's one of a kind, and it's very beautiful and genuine." Remy was now staring in Rogue's eyes intensely. "Dere is nothing on this earth like it. And it's in the wrong hands. Pietro's wants me t' take it away from this person and dat's what I'm doing."

"So you're a thief?" Rogue said.

"You're not goin' t' turn m' in are y'?" Remy asked.

"Of course not." Rogue replied giving him a hug. "Ah just thank you for trustin' meh with this information. Now, you are breaking the law so don't get caught. Ah don't know what Ah would do if you were thrown in jail."

"Chere, I've never been more insulted in my life." Remy said. "M' thrown in jail, how dare y'."

Rogue laughed. They still had their arms wrapped around each other. "Ah'm sorry. Can you evah forgive meh?"

"Let m' t'ink." Remy replied acting like he was going into deep thought. "Y' do owe m' a kiss." He grabbed her by the back of her neck as their faces drew closer. Rogue closed her eyes preparing for their lips to touch.

"Oh my goodness!" They quickly pulled apart and Remy swore under his breath. They looked towards the door and there was Wanda standing there with her eyes wide open.

"Wanda-" Rogue started off.

"Don't, I don't want to know anything." Wanda said. "I just came to tell you that Laura is here. See you guys later." Wanda looked at them one last time before she walked away.

"Ah bettah leave." Rogue said as she stood up. "And eat your breakfast, it's getting cold." She smiled at him before she left the room. Remy punched the pillow he was lying on before he fell back on the bed.

"Had a bad day mate?" John asked. Remy looked up as saw him walked in the room and started eating the food that was for Remy. "And it's not even 12:00." Remy just glared at him as he got dressed.

"Your dream girl ruined what was about t' be another kiss fo' Rogue and m'." Remy said.

"Mate, maybe you should make her make the next move." John said. "Or make her jealous."

"And why should I listen t' y'?" Remy asked.

"Because all my plans work." John replied. "Like the one of you apologizing to Rogue, and know look how close you two are."

"So y' t'ink I should let her make de next move." Remy asked. "She's too loyal t' do dat."

"But, you don't come across as a little horn dog mate." John grinned. "Even though it isn't that far off."

"Shut up homme." Remy said walking out of the room. When he walked in the living room and saw Rogue, Wanda and Laura sitting in there talking about wedding things.

"So, no doves flying when you kiss then." Laura said crossing out something on a piece of paper. She looked up and saw Remy and John. "Oh hello you two. Come, help with the plans." Then she turned back to Rogue. "So lets figure out the bridal party. Wanda is your maid of honor. Pietro is the best man. Your bridesmaids are Jean, Jubilee, and Emma. The groomsmen are Scott, Bobby, and Ray."

"Yep. We didn't want our bridal party to be that big." Rogue replied as she stretched. "We are going shopping for the dresses for the bridesmaids today, do you want to come?"

"I can't." Laura said. "I have a meeting with the Da Costa party." They all were silent for a while. "Well, do you have any idea what colors you want the dresses to be?"

"Red." Wanda said automatically.

"No. Jean's a redhead." Rogue said. "How about lavender, or black."

"Black is becoming very classy for some weddings." Laura said. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." John said. "You guys should get a butler." He walked to the door and opened it. There was a burst of chatter as three women walked in the door.

"Hello Rogue, Wanda." A blonde said. "And who are these two sexy gentlemen?"

"This is Remy Lebeau and John Allerdyce." Rogue said grinning. "Guys this is Emma, Jean and Jubilee." Rogue noticed that Emma was looking at Remy up and down. She also noticed a feeling in her stomach that she did not like.

Remy also noticed this and the look of contempt on Rogue's face. He walked over and kissed Emma's hand. "Bonjour, how are y' doin'?"

"I'm fine, monsieur." Emma said. "And so are you." Remy stood up and smiled at her.

"I've noticed y' don't have a ring on dat finger." Remy said. "Tell m' y' don't have a boyfriend, or I'll mourir. (die)"

"I'm single, but that tabloid said that you and Rogue were an item."

"Emma, Ah told y' that that sleazy thing was lying." Rogue interjected.

"Oui, it did." Remy said. "Dat leaves m' free t' do whatever."

Rogue felt her face heat up in anger. "Well as nice it is to see you two flirt we have business to do."

"Oh Rogue." Emma pouted. "Don't be so sore." She then put her hand on his chest. "It's been a long time since I've been with a good man." She ran her hands up and down his chest. "Tell me Remy, are you a good man?"

"I'm de best." Remy smirked.

"Good, because the last man I had, someone stole." Emma looked at Jean. "And it broke my heart."

"Enough of the drama." Wanda said. "Now Emma, Jean did not steal Scott away from you and stop drooling over Remy." Emma winked at Remy before she sat down next to Rogue and put her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry Roguey." Emma said. "You know I can't help it." Rogue just rolled her eyes. In some ways, Emma was more spoiled than Wanda.

"So, when are we going shopping?" The cheerful Asian, Jubilee, asked.

"Yes when?" Wanda asked.

"As soon as Laura and Ah finish our business." Rogue said as she patted Emma's head. But then Emma rose up and turned towards Remy.

"Are you coming with us handsome?" She asked smiling flirtatiously at him.

"If Rogue doesn't mind." Remy said. "You don't, do y'?"

**_So you can flirt with Emma, Ah think not._** Rogue thought. "Ah don't know." She said trying not to glare daggers at Emma.

"Please Rogue." Emma said. Then Remy grabbed her hand.

"Y' need my expertise." He said quietly. "Come on chere, it'll be fun."

Rogue thought it over. **_At least he only calls meh chere. _**"Fahne, you can come. And you to John."

"Then I will stay." Wanda said crossing her arms.

"Oh Wanda, grow up." Emma said. "Hey, so he didn't believe you, so what? At least your friend didn't steal your future husband."

"For the last time Emma, I didn't steal Scott away from you!" Jean yelled. "If you-"

"Guys stop it." Jubilee said. "We're all supposed to be friends remember. The Fab Five, and here we are arguing." Emma rolled her eyes and put her head back on Rogue's shoulder.

"You were always too sweet for my taste Jubes." Wanda said. "Fine, I'll go." Rogue looked at Remy to grin at him, but her smile dropped. He was staring at Emma.

"Well, I'm going to order the flowers today." Laura said. "And I will call that one place about the reception hall." She stood up. "I'll see you later."

"It was nice to see you again Laura." Jean said as Laura walked out.

"So where are we going?" Wanda asked.

"First we are going to _Karma's._" Rogue said. "They have beautiful dresses there."

"Fine lets go." Jubilee said standing up. They all walked towards the garage and it bothered Rogue when she noticed that Emma had her arm in Remy's.

"Come on handsome, you can ride with me." Emma said dragging him to her white Porsche. Rogue stared after them for a second before going to her car. Wanda and John jumped in as Jean and Jubilee went to their own.

"Can't believe that Remy and that girl hit it off that well." John stated as they drove off. "I haven't seen him flirt with a girl in a while."

"Why aren't you driving your own car?" Wanda muttered as she turned on the radio.

"So John, how have you been doing?" Rogue asked. "Ah haven't seen you in awhile and yesterday you were a, well-"

"Drunken fool." Wanda interjected.

John ignored her. "Thank you for making sure I was safe Rogue. I really appreciate it."

"You really should thank Wanda." Rogue grinned. "She's the one that drove you to the mansion and made sure you got into bed."

"Really? Is that your good deed for the year sheila?" John grinned.

"I was taught to be nice to stray dogs." Wanda snapped.

"Ouch sheila. That really hurt." John said. Wanda just rolled her eyes as they continued driving.

Rogue was grateful for the silence because it gave her time to think. **_Ah don't care if Remy flirts with Emma. It's not lahke Ah'm jealous or anything._** Rogue made a turn as she sighed. **_It's not lahke it would be anything serious. But why did he look at her lahke that._**

She looked in her rearview mirror and saw that Emma and Remy were directly behind them. They looked to be in a very deep conversation. Rogue was so focused on watching them she was hardly paying attention to the road.

"Rogue watch out!" Wanda screamed. A car suddenly drove in front of them. Rogue swerved out of the way but this caused the car to turn around in circles. The car finally stopped and somehow they ended up safe on the side of the road. Wanda jumped out of the car screaming and John jumped out after her.

"I almost died." Wanda yelled. "Rogue what's the matter with you?" Wanda was shaking and John came up ad hugged her from behind.

"Calm down sheila." John whispered. Wanda turned around and fell in his arms and he just held her close.

Remy got out of Emma's car as soon as she parked it. He saw the way Rogue's car swerved and it scared him. He raced over to Rogue's car and saw at the wheel staring straight ahead. He opened the door and helped her out.

"Chere, are y' all right?" Remy asked. He caressed her cheeks, but she was silent. "Chere answer m'! Are y' hurt?"

"Ah saw it again." Rogue whispered as she stared into Remy's eyes. "Ah heard them die again and it was all mah fault." Rogue burst into tears as Remy pulled her into a hug. She clung unto him.

"Shh." Remy said as he stroked her hair. "Its okay, Je suis ici." (I'm here.) She cried into his chest and he just held her whispering comforting things in her ears.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Emma came running up next to her and Remy. "You scared me half to death." Rogue pulled away and forced a smile.

"Ah'm fahne now." Rogue said. "Where's Wanda?"

"Over here." Wanda came up to Rogue. "Why weren't you paying attention to the road?"

"Ah was thinkin' about something." Rogue said. "Ah'm sorry Wanda, Ah shouldn't have let my mind wonder lahke that."

"Don't worry about Rogue. I'm fine." Wanda said. "But you are not driving, I am."

"Fahne, Ah really don't care right now." Rogue said. "John, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." John came over and put his arm around Wanda's waist. But she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Wanda said. "Come on, we should go. I have to find my dress."

"Do y' want m' t' ride wit' y' Rogue?" Remy asked.

"No." Rogue replied. "Ah wouldn't want to draw you away from Emma." He noticed how she said this and he got a thoughtful look on his face. They all got back in the cars and headed to _Karma's._

"Bye guys." Rogue said to the Jean and Jubilee. John had left a few minutes earlier and Wanda went to go on a date with Warren. Emma was talking to Remy.

"Here's my number handsome." Emma said handing him a piece of paper. "Call me if you want a good time. Bye Rogue." Then she left.

"Looks like it's just y' and m' chere." Remy said.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "Come on, follow meh." She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. She grabbed two bowls and got some ice cream out of the refrigerator. She put some in both of the bowls. She grabbed some spoons and put it in front of Remy and herself.

"Emma's a nice girl." Remy said. "Very pretty too."

"If she's your type." Rogue said. "She's mah friend and all, but she likes to put a lot of guilt on Jean for nothing."

"Well considering dat one of her best friends stole her fiancée, I can see why." Remy said. "I mean dat is just cruel."

Rogue laughed. "It's obvious Emma told you the revised version of everything." She ate some of her ice cream. "Actually, Ah was dating Scott first."

"What?" Remy said. "The way Emma describes him, he's not your type."

"You're right, he wasn't. Rogue said. "That's why we broke up. Then Emma hooked up with him. Now it did seem as if Emma and Scott would get married and yes it's true that Jean had feelings for Scott at the time."

"So Jean did steal Scott?" Remy asked.

"Let meh finish swamp rat." Rogue smiled. "But Jean only told meh about this because she didn't want to hurt Emma. But then Emma cheated on Scott and he caught her in the act. They broke up, he grew closer to Jean and now they're married. End of story."

"So, Jean really didn't steal Scott?" Remy asked.

"That's wait Ah said." Rogue replied. "But you still lahke Emma don't you?" Remy was silent. "Ah guess gentlemen do prefer blondes."

"Find m' a gentleman and I'll ask him for y'." Remy grinned. "Y' don't want m' t' talk t' her?"

"No." Rogue whispered. "Ah don't, but it's your decision."

"Rogue, I have a question." She looked up at him. "Earlier today, y' said y' saw it again and y' heard them die and that it was your fault. Who were y' talkin' about?" Rogue turned her head away to hide tears. "I'm sorry chere, y' don't have t' tell m'."

"No, it's okay." Rogue said looking at him again. "Ah was talking about mah parents. They died in a car crash when Ah was seven. We had a school play and Ah wanted them t' come. We were poor and they always had to work and Ah used to complain that they would never come to any school activities." Rogue paused. "So they decided to surprise meh and come to this play. Because of my being selfish and wanting them to come, they got in that car and died, because of meh."

Remy stared at her; his heart actually broke because she was hurting. He reached over and wiped away a tear. She stood up and walked around and Remy walked behind her trying to get her to calm down.

"Chere, it wasn't your fault." Remy said.

"In mah mind Ah know that." Rogue whispered. "But in mah heart, Ah will probably always blame mahself."

"Don't blame yourself." Remy said.

"Ah could've killed mah sister today, Remy." Rogue said. "Ah could've killed John. You know Ah saw mah lahfe flash before mah eyes. Ah saw mah biological parents, mah father, Pietro, Wanda and Piotr." The she turned to look at him. "But then Ah saw you. Ah saw you and Ah thought that Ah might never see you again and Ah then the car stopped and all Ah could think about was you." Rogue smiled at him. "And then you came to meh."

"Rogue, I was so scared when I saw dat car go out of control."

"You know, the funny thing is that Ah'm marrying Piotr." Rogue said. "He should've been the last thought Ah had. Not you. You know, Ah never told him what Ah just told you about mah parents. He doesn't know about it."

"We trust each other Rogue." Remy said grabbing her hand. "And I wouldn't trade dat for anyt'ing in de world."

"Ah wouldn't either." Rogue said. "And then Ah saw you with Emma, and Ah really don't want you to see her. Maybe Ah'm being selfish."

"If y' don't want m' t' see her, Ah won't." Remy said. Rogue stared at him and he saw something change in her face.

"You know, Ah still owe you a kiss." Rogue said. She kissed him gently. He put his hand in the nape of her neck and pulled her closer to him. This kiss wasn't one of those where you just had sex on your mind, but it was one that was sweet and serene. Rogue pulled away and placed her head on his chest and he put his arms around her and held her close.

"I wish we could stay like dis forever." Remy said. "It feels so right." But the Rogue pulled away.

"And yet it's so wrong." She whispered. Remy closed his eyes.

"Rogue, how can it be wrong?" Remy asked. "Do y' care about m'?"

"Yes, but it is not that simple." Rogue said. "Ah told Piotr that Ah would marry him. Ah can't cheat on him. That doesn't make meh any bettah than Emma or Amara."

"So y' don't want m' t' see another woman, but you can be with Piotr?" Remy asked. "Where's the fairness in dat. I'm suppose t' just stay around and be your little boy toy until Piotr comes back?"

"No it's not lahke that Remy." Rogue said. "Ah just don't want you with Emma because Ah know that she would hurt you."

"Are y' sure that's the reason?" Remy asked. "Because I t'ink dat you just don't want m' with another woman. And the truth is, I don't either." Remy put his hands on her shoulders. "All I want is y' Rogue. I want y'. And I know y' want m' t'." He leaned down to kiss her again but she moved her head.

"We can't." Rogue whispered.

"Because you're engaged?" Remy asked astounded. "Or is it because you don't want t' loose your precious Magnus?" Rogue's jerked her head to stare at him.

"How did you know about mah father's will?" She asked. "Ah never told y' about it. How did you know about it?"

"Pietro told m'."

"Why would he tell you that?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

As much as he hated to do it, Remy had to lie. "He was trying t' convince m' not to pursue you because he said dat you would never leave Piotr, or Magnus. Was he right?"

"Remy, you are amazing." Rogue said. "One of the most amazing men Ah've ever met and if things were different, then maybe Ah would leave Piotr and go with you, but Ah can't. Piotr loves meh and it would hurt him to much."

"And it doesn't hurt m'?" Remy asked. "You want to be with m'. You want to drop everything and go with m'. I can tell by de way y' look at m'."

"Remy, please don't do this now." Rogue said as she closed her eyes.

"Fine, I won't." Remy stated as he walked out of the kitchen to the door.

"Remy wait." Rogue said running after him.

"I'm tired of waitin' chere." Remy said. "And I'm tired of playing second fiddle to a man who wouldn't even be here to plan what should be de most happiest day of your life. Goodbye Rogue." Then Remy left Rogue in the foyer.

"But you're not second fiddle." Rogue said to herself. "Not in mah heart." She closed her eyes as one tear fell down her face.

Rogue, Rogue, Rogue. Why doesn't she go the man she truly wants? Why doesn't she just go with Remy? Why does she have to be loyal? Well I didn't want to make her seem that sluttish. Don't worry, this isn't really goodbye between the two lovebirds, as the next chapter will show. Still don't know about the lone chapters for X-ietro and Jonda. I might just give them certain sections in some chapters to them. But in the next chapter I will get more in depth with the X-ietro. So review please. Oh and FluidDegree, X-ietro is X-23, Laura, and Pietro. For those who are not familiar with this couple, I suggest you read some fics by untouchable hexing witch.


	8. Past the Point of No Return

Hello, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update, but we started school again and everything went downhill from there. It seems like the teachers are trying to overwhelm us with homework. So I'm guessing you don't want to hear me complain about school and want to read the chapter. Well here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

It was about two weeks since Rogue and Remy's argument, and now Rogue and Wanda were jogging on the track. Rogue had decided to dedicate more of her time to work. One of the main reasons was so she could get her mind off of Remy. It wasn't like that worked, something always reminded her about Remy Lebeau. It was either a company that was in France and that reminded her of his nickname for her. Then she would start to miss him and that would lead to a dreary mood. She missed his voice, and the way when he smiled, one side of his mouth went up higher than the other. She groaned and Wanda turned and looked at her.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked Rogue concerned. "Are you tired?"

"Nah." Rogue said. "Just thinkin' about how Remy and Ah ended things."

"Oh, that." Wanda said. "Well, um just talk to him again."

"He wants to be in a relationship with meh Wanda." Rogue said.

"Do you want to be in one with him?" Wanda asked. Rogue's response was to be silent. "I thought so. So what's the problem?"

"Um if you didn't notice, Ah'm engaged." Rogue said. "And Ah would don't think Ah could cheat on Piotr."

"Oh, the sex must be pretty good." Wanda said. "I mean, if you're going to pass up Remy, who is hot, for a boring life with Piotr, then the sex has to be good."

"For one, lahfe with Piotr is not boring." Rogue said. "And Piotr and Ah haven't even had sex yet." Wanda stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Wanda said. "How did that work out?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well when we first met, Piotr said he only slept with people who he was serious with." Then they started jogging again and Rogue continued. "Then we got engaged, and he wanted to wait until our wedding night."

"No wonder you've been thinking about Remy all this time." Wanda said. "You're sexually frustrated."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's not that. It's just that Ah do have feelings for Remy."

"So, you're finally admitting it?" Wanda asked. "I thought you'd never realize it. So have you decided who you want?"

"Ah just can't leave Piotr Wanda." Rogue replied. "This might just be a crush or something." **_But you told him that you loved him when he was sleeping. _**A nagging part of her mind told her. Yes, she loved Remy; she probably did love him more than Piotr. But how could she leave Piotr, when she's known him for years, for Remy, whom she has known for only a few months. But Remy was refreshing. Especially in a life that was very stuffy. And she did trust him with the information about her parents, and it was true that she hadn't even told Piotr about that. Was it bad that she trusted Remy more than Piotr?

"So, does Remy like you?" Wanda asked. "Well I think he does, but did he tell you that he did."

"Well sort of." Rogue said. "He said that he wants meh, but that doesn't mean he loves meh. He hasn't even told meh that yet."

"And if he did, would that change anything?" Wanda asked.

"Ah don't know." Rogue said. "Ah really don't know." Would everything change if Remy just said those three little words? If he did, how would she respond? Would she tell him that she loved him too or would her conscience get the better of her and she tell him that she couldn't be with him. They soon ended their jog and they went to Rogue's car so they could go back to the mansion and shower and change into their work clothes.

"So are you going to go out with Warren to lunch today?" Rogue asked as she started driving. Wanda just shrugged her shoulders. "How is that relationship going?" Wanda shrugged her shoulders again. "Wow, Ah can tell you really lahke him."

"No, I don't like him." Wanda said.

"Then why don't you break up with him?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know." Wanda replied. "He is good company and fun to hang around, but-"

"He's not John?" Rogue interjected. "Why don't you just admit that you want John?"

"Why don't you just admit that you want Remy?" Wanda snapped. "And please don't give me that crap about you're engaged."

"Let's just change the subject." Rogue said quickly. "Have you noticed Pietro has been acting strange lately?" It was true, Pietro wasn't acting like himself and it was worrying Rogue.

"No. Pietro just works too much." Wanda said. "Maybe we should take him out again."

"Yeah maybe." Rogue mumbled. She started to remember the last time they took out Pietro. Remy came along and they had a very romantic dance. She smiled to herself as she remembered what it was like to be in his arms and close together. While thinking about dance she started to think about their first kiss. Remy had the most marvelous lips Rogue had ever seen and they were so soft. Rogue's smile grew wider as she remembered how sexy his body looked. He had the perfect chest and arms.

"Earth to Rogue." Wanda said staring at her. "Are you okay, you just blanked out. I don't want to get in an almost car wreck again."

"Hush Wanda." Rogue said. "Ah was just thinking about stuff." They drove up to the mansion and parked in the garage. They went in and when Rogue got to her room she started getting out of her workout clothes. She was about to step in the shower when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Piotr. She sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello." Rogue said as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey sweetheart." Piotr said. "Just called to see how you were doing."

"Ah'm fahne." Rogue said. "Ah was just about to take a shower because Ah just got back from jogging."

"Oh, that's nice." Piotr chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked curious.

"It's just, I bet you look so cute right now." Piotr replied. "And I bet you'll look even more beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Aren't you so sweet." Rogue smiled.

"I plan to be back in a few weeks." Piotr said. "And I'm bringing Illayna with me so she can be our flower girl."

"Ah can't wait for you to come home." Rogue said. **_That way Ah can get Remy off of mah mind._**

"I can't wait either." She heard Piotr sigh. "Well I'm going to let you take your shower."

"Goodbye." Rogue said before she hung up. She slowly got up and walked towards the shower. **_How can Ah plan a wedding with Piotr, when all Ah think about is Remy?_** Rogue thought as she stepped in the shower. She cut the water and started washing herself. **_Is it fair to Piotr to do that to him? Is it fair to meh to lie to mahself lahke this?_** Rogue wish she could talk to someone about this. There was Wanda, but all Wanda said was to do what you want to do and Rogue couldn't do that. Not when others' hearts were on the line. Then Rogue's face lit up. She knew exactly who to talk too.

* * *

Pietro was sitting in his office tapping his fingers on his desk. He was looking at an email that was from Jason Wyngarde. It was saying how much this company needed him at the top position. Pietro sighed as he closed the email. He didn't like playing with his sister like this. He knew that it would hurt her if she found out and that ate him up inside.

"But I need this company." He whispered to himself. Then his eyes fell on a picture that was on his desk. It was one of him, Rogue and Wanda. It was at a surprise birthday party that Rogue threw for him two years ago. "What am I doing? This is my sister." **_But this should be your company._** A part of his mind told him.

The last time he talked to his partner in crime, Remy, things weren't going that well. Rogue had told Remy that she wanted to stay with Piotr. To make matters worse Remy almost walked out on the deal. It took Pietro and Jason two hours to convince Remy to finish this job. Now Pietro wished he had let him walk out on the job so he wouldn't be feeling so guilty.

"I'm not doing a bad thing." Pietro told himself for the billionth time. "I'm just trying to get what's rightfully mine. And this company should be mine." He laid back in his chair feeling a little better. Then his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was Ali. He rolled his eyes and put it on his desk. He slowly ran his fingers through his silver hair. Then he picked up a pen and started writing something on a file that was on his desk.

"Why won't this girl stop calling me?" Pietro asked himself.

"Maybe it's because you are so damn sexy." A voice said from the doorway. Pietro dropped his pen. There was Laura standing there leaning against the doorpost. What surprised him the most was what she was wearing. She had and a short, tight leather shirt that showed off he nice bottom. Her shirt was a light blue halter that showed an ample portion of cleavage. She was also wearing black stiletto boots that came up to her thighs. Her hair was down to her shoulders and it framed her beautiful face.

She slowly walked over to him and then she sat on his desk and crossed her legs.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" Pietro asked hoarsely. She stared at him before she smiled. She got off his desk and straddled him in his chair. She leaned over him and put her mouth near his ear.

"Isn't it obvious." She whispered before biting his ear. He groaned as she started kissing his neck. She pulled off his coat and started undoing his tie. Pietro caressed her back as she tore open his shirt. She then started kissing his chest and then she stopped and looked at him slyly. She then leaned in to kiss him on the lips. There lips were about to meet until she started whispering, "Mr. Maximoff, Mr. Maximoff."

"Mr. Maximoff!" Pietro jerked his head up. Laura was no longer in his lap but at the doorway looking at him quizzically. Gone were the clothes that she was wearing and she was now wearing a blue pantsuit. Her hair that hung down loosely was now in a ponytail. Pietro couldn't believe it; he was just having a dirty daydream about Laura.

"What is it?" Pietro asked trying to get his composure back.

"Oh, I was just looking for Rogue, is she here?" Laura asked.

"I don't think she came in yet." Pietro replied. "But you could wait on her in here until she comes and I can tell our receptionist to tell her that you are here."

Laura smiled. "I think I will do that." She walked in his office and sat in the chair that was across from his desk.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Pietro asked.

"Wonderful." Laura grinned. "This is one of the best weddings that I've ever planned. Everything is going smoothly."

**_Not that smoothly._** Pietro thought to himself. "That's good." Then he saw Laura frown. "What's the matter?"

"Oh I don't want to bother you with my problems." Laura said.

"Go ahead." Pietro said. "You know Rogue and Wanda always said that I would've made a good psychiatrist."

"Okay. It's work." Laura said. "One of the big weddings I'm doing, the Da Costa wedding, just broke up. Apparently the bride was cheating on the groom. Then this other wedding I had also broke up. So sometimes that doesn't look good on the wedding planners reputations. I just really need this wedding to go good." She then sighed. "It's either going to break me or make me."

"But a few weddings shouldn't really matter should it?" Pietro asked. "I hear that you are one of the best wedding planners around." This caused Laura to blush.

"Who told you that?" Laura asked.

"A little birdie whispered it in my ear." Pietro grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Maximoff." Laura said returning his smile.

"Call me Pietro."

"All right, Pietro." Laura said.

"So I bet you'll plan you own wedding, with you boyfriend." Pietro said the last part in a sort of question. Laura rose an eyebrow.

"I'm single." She said.

**_Thank goodness._** Pietro thought. He was about to say something when his phone rang again. It was Ali again.

"Your girlfriend?" Laura asked grinning. Pietro gave her a lazy smile.

"She wishes." Pietro said. "She just won't get a the hint that I don't want her."

"Poor her." Laura said. Pietro looked at her quizzically. "I mean she meet a great guy, then it is all taken away from her. I would hate for you to leave me." Realizing what she said she blushed. "Um, I mean if you were my boyfriend, and um, if you didn't want to see me anymore it would hurt, and um well it would hurt." A grin spread across Pietro's face. Then there was a knock on the doorframe. Pietro looked up and saw Rogue standing there.

"Hey bro." Rogue said. "Am Ah interrupting something?" She looked from Laura to Pietro.

"No." Pietro said quickly. "What do you want?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ah was told to come in here to see Laura. Was Ah misinformed."

"No, you weren't. " Laura said. "It really won't take that long, I just wanted to tell you that everything is almost set, there are just a few things that need to be done and we should be able to meet the deadline."

"And you couldn't just tell meh this on the phone." Rogue smiled realizing the real reason Laura came by the office. Rogue's instincts told her that Laura had a crush on Pietro.

"I just like to tell things to customers faces." Laura stood up. Rogue noticed that she was becoming flustered. "I need to go. Goodbye Rogue. Bye Pietro."

"Goodbye Laura." Pietro said as she left. Rogue also noticed that her brother was staring after Laura.

"You lahke Laura." Rogue accused.

"What?" Pietro asked in surprise.

"You heard meh." Rogue smiled. "You lahke mah wedding planner."

"Is there anything you want?" Pietro asked trying to change the subject.

"Fahne, Ah'll let it go. This tahme." Rogue said sitting down in front of his desk. Then she sighed. "Ah need your advice on something."

"Go ahead." Pietro said closing the file that he was reading.

"Ah don't know how to say this, but Ah'm confused about mah love life." Rogue mumbled. She bowed her head. "Ah haven't been cheating on Piotr or anything, it's just that, well Ah've been thinking doing that with this guy and Ah know it's wrong but Ah can't help it."

"Do I know this guy?" Pietro asked. **_Of course I know who it is._** He thought to himself.

"Ah guess Ah can trust you." Rogue said and as she said this Pietro inwardly cringed. "It's Remy. Ah know that Ah've only known him for a couple of months, but there's just something about him."

"So you want to be with Remy?" Pietro asked.

"Ah don't know." Rogue sighed. "Ah think Ah do, but Ah'm engaged to Piotr and Ah care about him so much."

"You can care about someone without being in love with them." Pietro said.

Rogue looked up at her brother. "But, then Ah would also lose this company if Ah don't marry Piotr." She said slowly. "If Ah chose Remy, this company wouldn't be mine."

Pietro decided to say his words carefully. "You are going to have to pick what you want more. Your true love, or this company."

"Is Remy mah true love?" Rogue asked, more to herself than to Pietro. Then she shook her head. "What am Ah talkin' about. Ah'm engaged to a wonderful man and Ah'm thinkin' about a man who probably doesn't even care about meh."

"How do you know that he doesn't care?" Pietro asked. "I mean did he say it or not."

Rogue thought about that. Remy did say that he wanted her and only her. "What should Ah do Pietro. Ah'm so confused."

Pietro looked at his sister. This was his chance to correct everything he was doing to Rogue. He could tell her to go with Piotr and forget all about Remy, which he secretly wanted to do. But he also wanted to be head of Magnus. There was only one thing he could do, even if it hurt him to do it.

"You should go talk to Remy." Pietro replied, but he couldn't make eye contact with her. "You should sort out your feelings for him before Piotr comes back."

Rogue nodded her head. "Maybe you're right. I should try to wrap all this up before Piotr comes back." She got up and walked over to Pietro. She leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thank you Pietro, Ah don't know what Ah would do without you."

Guilt started to fill Pietro's heart. He was manipulating his own sister and it was bothering him a lot. He closed his eyes, but it has gone too far to turn back now.

* * *

Rogue was driving towards the penthouse to talk to Remy.

"Ah have to do this." She said to herself. "Ah have to talk to him and clear everything up." She turned the corner and her cell phone rang. She searched for it and when she found it she answered it. "Hello."

"Rogue, where are you at?" It was Wanda. "I just came back from a date with Warren, and I thought we were going out for a drink tonight."

"Ah can't." Rogue said. "Ah have to take care of something important."

"What on earth can be more important than hanging out with me?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda can we just reschedule." Rogue asked. "Ah really have to do this now.'

"Fine." Wanda replied. "I'll just go out with Jubes. She was always more fun than your were anyways."

"Impossible sugah." Rogue smiled. "Ah have to go now. Bye."

"Bye." Rogue hung up her phone then cut it off. She and Remy had to talk without any interruptions. In a few minutes she reached the penthouse and parked in the parking lot. She got out of her car and walked towards the building. She greeted the bellhop as she walked in the building and headed to the elevators. Her stomach started to tighten as the elevator stopped on Remy's floor. She walked up to his door and was about to knock but just as her fist was about to hit the door, it stopped in mid air.

**_What if he doesn't want to see me?_** Rogue thought. **_What if he wants nothing to do with me?_** Rogue shook her head and forced herself to knock on the door. It took a while before he answered and as the door opened Rogue swore that she could hear her own heart beating. Then the door was fully open and Remy stood there looking straight at her. His hair was slightly messy, yet he still looked good. He had on gray lounging pants, but he wore no shirt. Rogue had to use all of her strength not to stare at him.

"Hello Rogue." Remy said with a slight smile. "Would y' like t' come in?" Rogue nodded as he stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door and then they both sat on the couch. He was watching TV so she stared at it for a while. Finally, she broke the silence.

"So, how have you been Remy?" Rogue asked as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"If y' called you would know already." Remy replied.

"The same can go for you." Rogue said crossing her arms.

"Oh and you would've talked to m' if I called?" Remy asked. "Let's face it Rogue, y' would have done everyt'ing to avoid m'."

"You don't know that." Rogue protested.

"I don't?" Remy asked. "Are y' saying y' wouldn't?" Rogue was silent. "Just my point. You don't even realize how scared of m' you are."

"Why on earth would Ah be scared of you Remy Lebeau?" Rogue asked. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Sure it does." Remy said. "You know what Rogue, I don't even know why you came here to visit me."

Rogue stood up abruptly. "Ah don't have time for this. Ah should've never have came here." She started to walk towards the door.

"Chere." Remy said simply causing her to stop right in her tracks. She could feel him walk up behind her. "Don't go. Y' have no idea how hard it's been for m' these past weeks." Rogue could hear the despair in his voice. "I've missed you so much."

Rogue turned around to face him. "Remy Ah've missed you too, but-"

"But what Rogue?" Remy asked. "Y' can't be wit' m' because y' couldn't hurt Piotr like dat. Trust m' chere, I heard it de first time y' said it."

"Then why won't you act lahke you hear what Ah'm sayin'?" Rogue said pleading more than asking. "Why can't we just forget this and move on?

Remy reached over and caressed her cheek. "Chere, if y' can forget, den I will."

That was all it took to end all of this? She and Remy could just go back to being friends? **_Can Ah forget? Can Ah forget how he makes meh feel?_**

"Ah can't forget." Rogue whispered as she looked at her feet. "Ah don't think I want to forget." Remy lifted her chin up and made her look in his eyes.

"I love y' Rogue." He said. This caused tears to come to Rogue's eyes. "I love y' more then life itself. I can't survive without knowin' dat I'd see those eyes of emerald. Y' are the light in my darkness. Please don't take dat light away."

**_Rogue you have to stop this now._** She thought to herself. **_But he loves meh. He even admitted it. And Ah love him too. Shouldn't that be enough?_**

Rogue closed her eyes. "Remy, no matter how much Ah want to be with you, Ah can't. How could Ah live with myself knowing that Ah've betrayed Piotr's trust?"

"Y' couldn't." Remy sighed. "Because y' are so honorable." Remy closed his eyes. He missed Rogue so much, he thought about her every second of the day and here she was in front of him. He knew that she cared about him, but she wanted to stay faithful to Piotr. In a weird way, this was one of the reasons why he loved her, because she was so loyal and true, unlike him who was still deceiving her.

**_Maybe I should tell her de truth. Maybe I just admit everything. But then I would surely lose her because she wouldn't be able to trust m' anymore._**

"Remy," Rogue whispered interrupting his thoughts, "Ah want one last kiss, so that Ah can look can look back on this moment, and think about what could have been."

He gave her a faint smile. "And dat wouldn't be breakin' Piotr's trust?"

"You're right, Ah should go and-" She was cut off when Remy put his lips on hers. She responded by putting her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him as his hands landed on her hips. But then he pulled away and looked down at her.

"No." Rogue whispered pulling him back in another kiss. This time it was more fiery and passionate. The only time they broke the kiss was when Remy pulled off Rogue's business jacket leaving her in her silk green camisole. Then in one swift motion Remy picked Rogue up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently placed her on his bed and started kissing her again.

**_What am Ah doing?_** Rogue thought to herself. **_Ah'm following my heart._**

Then Remy stopped and stared at her. "Are y' sure about dis chere?"

Rogue reached up and caressed his cheek. "Ah've never been more sure about anything in mah lahfe sugah."

He smiled before he kissed her again. He started kissing down her neck as she closed her eyes. This was what she wanted to happen and she couldn't stop now, she was in too deep.

"Ah love you Remy." Rogue whispered.

"Ah love y' too chere." Remy replied. "More den you'll ever know." She smiled up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. There was no turning back now. They already passed that certain point of no return.

* * *

So Rogue gave in to her real feelings for Remy. Finally! I hope I showed Pietro's guilt well because I don't really want to make him a true villain and how did you like his daydream. Well now it's time to review. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but if it takes awhile I'm so sorry. Again hit that review button. 


	9. Stealing Heaven For One Moment

So I finally update. I know, it has been a long time, but I do have a good reason. I have AP English, Honors Trig, and Honors Pre-Calc all at the same time and I had to get prepared for the ACT. Anywho, you are not here to read about my complaints about my personal life, you are here to read the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Remy woke up when the rays from the sun hit his eyes. He had the most wonderful dream. Rogue had came to him and they spent a night of great passion together. If only it had happened for real. He closed his eyes again when he felt something go across his chest. He looked down and saw Rogue lying there. His heart lifted at the sight of her. It wasn't a dream; Rogue was here, in his arms. He noticed that one of her white stripes was in her face. He gingerly pushed it aside and then he stroked her cheek.

"Mon bel amour." (My beautiful love.) Remy whispered as he stared at Rogue. This caused Rogue to slowly open her eyes. She looked up and saw Remy looking at her. She smiled up at him.

"You think Ah'm beautiful?" Rogue asked.

"I know you're beautiful chere." Remy replied kissing her forehead. "De most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Aww, you're gonna make meh blush." Rogue grinned. "Ah didn't know you could be so romantic." Remy responded by planting a kiss on her lips.

"Y' bring it out in m' chere." Remy started playing with Rogue's hair. "Y' bring out all the good in me." Rogue placed her head on Remy's chest.

"Ah can hear your heart." She said as she closed her eyes. "Who knew a heart beat could be so peaceful?"

Remy smiled down at her as he remembered last night. It was the best experience that he ever experienced. Not the sex, the love that they shared. It was so beautiful, and something he never wanted to forget.

"What are you thinkin' about swamp rat?" Rogue asked as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Y' and de future." Remy replied. "Our future." Rogue stopped moving her hand and she acted like she was in deep thought. "What's de matter chere?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah'm just worrying about how Ah'm going to tell Piotr the wedding is off."

"Don't t'ink about dat right now chere." Remy said grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers in it. "Just t'ink about what is happening in the present, right now. All I can t'ink about is how good y' feel in my arms."

This made Rogue smile. "Remy, how do you make meh feel this way?"

"It's called de Lebeau charm." Remy grinned.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she sat up. "What tahme is it?" She turned and looked at the clock. It read 11:59. "Oh mah good, I have to get to work." She tried to get out of the bed but Remy pulled her back into his lap. "Lebeau, Ah need to get to work? Let meh go!"

"No work today." Remy said. "Y' are spending all day with Remy today."

"Why are you referring to yourself in third person?" Rogue asked. "It's annoying."

"Pietro did say you would find it annoying." Remy said kissing her softly on the lips. But Rogue was staring at him puzzled.

"Why would Pietro say that?" Rogue asked.

**_Merde._** Remy thought. **_What am I suppose to say? Your brother told me that when he was telling what I should change about myself so I could seduce you away from your fiancée. _**

"Ah asked you a question Lebeau." Rogue said.

"Who said I had to give you an answer chere?" Remy asked. "You must t'ink so much of yourself to think that people have to do what you say."

"Ah do not think so much of mahself." Rogue pouted.

"You look cute when you pout." Remy said kissing her again. "I'm going to fix you some breakfast." Rogue got off his lap as he went to go put on some boxers and go to cook her something to eat.

"Dank goodness she forgot about what I said." Remy mumbled to himself as he went to the refrigerator to get some food out.

In the bedroom, Rogue got out of the bed and walked to Remy's dresser. She opened the top drawer and found his t-shirts and pulled one out. She put it to her face and breathed in his scent. She pulled it over her head. Since it came to her mid-thigh, she decided not to get some of his shorts. Then she frowned. Remy intentionally avoided her question. Was he hiding something?

"Stop being paranoid." Rogue told herself. "Maybe, they were just talking about meh, for some strange reason." She rubbed her hands together then felt her ring. She looked at her hand. Rogue sighed as she took it off her hand, walked in the living room and placed it in her purse. She then walked in the kitchen and saw Remy at the stove cooking.

"Something smells good swamp rat." Rogue said. Remy turned around and looked at her.

"And somet'ing looks good chere." Remy said as he winked at her. Rogue grinned as she sat on the counter opposite the stove.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Rogue asked.

"When y' have t' survive on your own, y' learn things." Remy replied. "Do y' want to help?"

Rogue coughed, but Remy was sure he heard some words in there.

"What was that?" Remy asked. But Rogue coughed again and he still didn't understand what she was saying. "Chere, I can't understand what you are saying."

"Fahne." Rogue said. "Ah don't know how to cook. Ah even burn toast." Remy roared with laughter. "Are ya laughing at meh?" Remy just nodded. She looked around and saw a bowl of flour next to her. She quickly put it behind her back. She got off the counter and walked over to Remy. "Ah'll show you funny swamp rat." She then dumped the bowl of flour on top of his head.

"Chere, y' just made a big mistake." He looked next to him and saw a dozen of eggs. Rogue's eyes grew big as she saw him grab two and before she could run, he cracked them over her head.

"Mah hair." Rogue shrieked as the egg ran down her face. She wiped it off before she glared at him. "This is war swamp rat." She ran to the refrigerator as he ran to the counters. She grabbed two bottles of whip cream. But she was surprised when something went over her head. It was a bag full of flour.

"Remy!" Rogue screamed as she started to spray the whip cream at him. Remy then threw some more eggs at her. One hit her in her stomach. "Hey that actually hurt."

"Sorry chere I didn't mean-" Remy was cut off when whip cream hit is face. "Dat was evil chere." He then picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Remy Lebeau, put me down now!" Rogue yelled.

"All right chere." He then threw her on the couch. She looked up at him and had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at the way he looked covered in flour and whip cream. "Chere you are going to hand my that whip cream, or you will have hell to pay."

"No." Rogue grinned as she tried to spray more on him but there was no more left. "Uh oh."

It was Remy's turn to grin as he got on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Remy, please stop it." Rogue screamed between gasps. But Remy just continued to tickle her. There was only one way to get hip to stop. Slowly Rogue leaned up and started to suck whip cream off of his neck. Remy instantly stopped. Rogue started to kiss down his chest. He then laid back on the sofa and she straddled him. She gently kissed him on the lips.

"Ah win the war Lebeau." Rogue grinned.

"And with that you won my heart." Remy said as he kissed her with fervor. His hands started to go up her thighs when-

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." It was the smoke alarm. Remy had left some food cooking on the stove. Remy quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. He cut the stove off and put the pan of the stove. The bacon that it contained was burned to the crisp. Rogue walked behind him as smoke filled the air around them. She looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Well, that is extra crispy bacon." Rogue grinned as he threw the bacon away and put the pan in the sink. He got some air fresher out and sprayed it. Remy didn't answer her. "Aww, don't be a sour puss swamp rat. If it makes you feel bettah, I'm about to take a shower to get all of this stuff off of meh. It would give me great joy if you joined meh." That idea brought a smile to Remy's face.

* * *

Rogue and Remy were driving back to the mansion. They were going to go hang out by the pool there. Rogue decided to compromise and spend most of the day with Remy and then go to work but she had to get some clothes to change into.

"So do you just want to hang by the pool or do you want to add something to that?" Rogue asked.

"As long as I'm wit' y', I don't care." Remy said.

"You could let me ride your bike." Rogue suggested.

"No." Remy said flatly.

"But I thought you loved meh." Rogue whined.

"I do." Remy said. "And don't whine, it's not attractive."

Rogue's jaw dropped. "Are you calling meh ugly Lebeau?"

"Chere, y' could never be ugly if y' tried." Remy replied as he turned on the radio. They soon reached the mansion and Rogue parked in the garage. They got out of the car and walked into the mansion hand in hand.

"How is John Remy?" Rogue asked. "I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's fine." Remy said. "Still beating himself up about choosing Amara's side over Wanda's. What else is new?"

"How about we set them up?" Rogue said. "I mean so we can all be friends again."

"Dat would be a good idea." Remy said. "Let's all get together fo' lunch one day."

"That would be a good idea if we can separate Wanda and Warren." Rogue said.

"Are dey serious?" Remy asked. "Because dey don't seem like a good match."

"Ah think Warren is serious, but Ah don't think that Wanda is serious." Rogue replied. "Actually, Wanda is never serious when it comes to guys, but Ah think she could've be serious about John if given the chance." They walked into the mansion and found it completely silent.

"Chere, how do you three keep dis place clean?" Remy asked. "I never see any help here."

"We have a cleaning crew come here every other day." Rogue said. "Now, Ah'm going to go change into my suit and you go change into yours." She gave him a small peck on the lips before going up to her room. Remy wore his suit over on the way so he walked out to the pool. He took off the wife beater that he had on and jumped in the pool. He swam a couple of laps before he just started to float on the water. This caused him to start to think about everything that was going on in his life. He and Rogue were together now. At least he thought they were. They hadn't made anything official yet.

"I did it." Remy whispered to himself. "I made Rogue fall in love with m' and in de process, I fell in love wit' her." Then came the thing about Piotr and the two million dollars Remy made. Remy was positive that Rogue would end it with Piotr, but could he accept the money without feeling guilty about it? Why couldn't he have both the money and Rogue? He shouldn't have to choose between the two. But if he did, he would definitely choose Rogue. The money just seemed like a bonus.

**_Maybe I can buy Rogue a yacht with it or a necklace_**. Remy thought. **_Or buy a jet and take her to Paris and take her shopping so she could buy anything she wanted to._** Remy smiled at the thought of being able to pamper Rogue like she was a princess. She was a princess, and he was her white knight saving her from the ogre Piotr. Yeah, he was saving her from Piotr, not tricking her to fall in love with him.

"You look lahke you're in deep thought." Remy opened his eyes to see Rogue standing at the edge of the pool. She had on a white robe over her bathing suit.

"I was just t'inking about y'." Remy replied. "Are y' going to get in. The water is wonderful."

Rogue grinned down at him as she untied her robe and let it slide of her. His mouth dropped when he saw her in her bikini. It was a deep green string bikini that made her look absolutely sexy. She then took her hair out of the ponytail and let it flow down to her shoulders. The only word that could describe Rogue was goddess. Rogue then dived in the pool and swam towards him.

"Close your mouth swamp rat, it's not attractive." Rogue drawled. Remy simply just kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His hands rested on her hips as he slide is tongue in her mouth. Rogue moaned into his mouth as she pulled him closer to her. She then pulled away and smiled up at him.

"We are supposed to be swimming Remy, not making out for anyone to see."

"But chere, we have walls all around us, no one can see us." Remy said as he kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned her so that her back was against the wall of the pool. Rogue had to resist from letting him have his way with her right then and there, but at the worst time possible she remembered the deal she made with Wanda about no sex in the pool. She reluctantly pulled away from Remy and looked at him.

"Lebeau, Ah love you, but we are going to swim." Rogue grinned as she playfully pushed him away.

"How about we swim naked." Remy smirked.

"Aren't we a little horn dog?" Rogue said swimming away from him. "What has come over you swamp rat."

"Well maybe if you didn't look so beautiful I wouldn't be a little horn dog." Remy said swimming after her.

"Ah can't help that Remy." Rogue said. Remy just shrugged and went under the water. Then Remy pulled Rogue under the water. Then under water Remy pulled her in for a third kiss. It wasn't as if Rogue minded, she could never get enough of his kisses it seemed like. But soon the need for air became great so again she broke the kiss and swam towards the surface. Remy soon came after her.

"Rogue, kissing y', is like stealing heaven for a few moments." Remy said.

Rogue blushed. "Remy, just being with you is like Ah'm stealing heaven." She gave him another small kiss before getting out of the pool. "Come on swamp rat. Ah'm going to fix you one of my famous Rogue PB and J sandwiches." Remy got out of the pool and followed her to the kitchen.

Rogue got out all the things to fix the sandwich and put them on the counter. "Ah may not can cook, but I can fix a killer peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"I'll be de judge of that chere." Remy replied running his fingers through his wet hair. Rogue just smiled as she fixed the sandwiches. When she finished she put the ingredients back to the right place and sat down to eat with Remy. She stared at him as he took his first bite of her sandwich. He started to chew it and gained a very thoughtful look on his face.

"You know chere, dis is actually kind of good." Remy said.

"Great." Rogue said as she started to eat her sandwich. "Would you lahke something to drink?"

"Sure." Remy said finishing his sandwich.

"Good, get meh one when you're up." Rogue said. Remy shook his head as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Thank you sugah." Rogue said. She opened the bottle and took a big gulp of it. She really didn't care if she was acting ladylike or not. "You know, you look really good without a shirt on."

Remy smirked. "Vous remercier cher. Vous paraît vraiment nu." (Thank you dear. You look really gorgeous naked.)

"Remy!" Rogue placed a hand over her heart as if she were shocked. "Ah am surprised you would say something like that to meh."

"Chere, I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true." Remy said smiling.

"Well thank you sugah." Rogue said. She then looked up at the clock and it said 2:30. "Remy, I really should go to the office just to check up on things. So how about this, Ah'll get dressed to go to the office stay there for a couple of hours, then I will meet you back at the penthouse at 7:30 so you can redeem yourself and cook me dinner."

"Deal." Remy said. "Can I help you get dressed?"

"You wish." Rogue said. "But tonight, you can help meh undress."

Remy smiled as Rogue went to change.

* * *

Rogue was now driving to Magnus. Remy almost tempted her to stay with him, but she had to get to work. Remy made her feel so relaxed and carefree and she forgot what that feeling felt like. But then there was the problem of breaking up with Piotr. A wave of guilt hit her. Here she was behaving like a tramp and Piotr was still being faithful to her.

"No." Rogue said to herself. "Ah will not beat mahself up about this. Ah need to follow mah heart and do what Ah need to do for mahself. Piotr will just have to forgive me for that." Rogue took a deep breath in. Maybe she should've made Remy come with her. He wouldn't allow her to beat up herself lahke this.

Rogue soon reached Magnus and parked in her parking space. She would soon be giving this space to Pietro. He father specifically said he wanted her to marry Piotr in order for her to be CEO. At first, it seemed like a sure deal, but now after being with Remy, she didn't want to be CEO anymore. She just wanted to be with Remy and be happy with him. Maybe she and Pietro could just switch places and she could still be in the thick of things.

She walked in the building and Wanda ran up to her.

"Rogue, where were you?" Wanda asked. "I called you like a hundred times."

"Ah'll tell you everything when we are in the elevator." Rogue said. They walked into the elevator together but someone was in with them.

"So, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Ah had it off." Rogue answered. The person got off on the next floor and they were by themselves. "Ah had it off so that I could talk to Remy."

"How did that go?" Wanda asked. "Did you two make up?"

"Did we ever." Rogue grinned. "We realized how much we love each other and we slept together."

"Rogue!" Wanda exclaimed. "You and Remy, together, how?"

"Well, we talked and Ah finally realized that Ah need to follow mah heart." Rogue said. "And mah heart is wit' Remy."

"But Magnus, you won't be CEO." Wanda pointed out.

"Ah realized that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for love." Rogue said. "And Ah'm willing to make this sacrifice. And it's not lahke Ah'm going to be out of the company for good. Ah'm sure that Pietro will give meh a job after seeing all of the hard work Ah put into it."

"So, you and Remy." Wanda said. Then she grinned. "How was it?"

"Wanda, do you expect meh to tell you everything?" Rogue asked and Wanda nodded in response. "You're right. Wanda, it was wonderful. Ah never felt lahke that before in my lahfe. He is the type that makes your toes curl in delight."

"Okay." Wanda said. "I just wanted to know if he was good or bad." The Wanda gained a look on her face. "What about Piotr?"

"Ah'm going to break it off with him." Rogue sighed. "Hopefully we can still be friends."

"Ha." Wanda said.

"Ah really mean it Wanda." Rogue said as the elevator doors opened and they walked out and to her office. "Ah still care about Piotr, even if it isn't as deep as Ah care about Remy. Piotr is a very understanding man, and maybe he will understand that I want to be with Remy and not him."

"Okay." Wanda said. "Can I be there when you break it off with him? Ah want to see him cry."

"Wanda, don't say that." Rogue said. "Ah don't want to hurt him." Wanda came and hugged Rogue around the shoulders.

"Rogue, don't beat yourself up about it." Wanda said. "Let's not dwell on this situation."

"Good idea." Rogue said. "So what about your relationship with Warren, anything new?"

"Nope." Wanda said. "Still the same just like when I met him. Boring, boring, boring."

"Why won't you end it?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know." Wanda said. "Maybe I'm waiting for the right moment, or-"

"Or you're waiting for John to come to you on his knees, beg you to leave Warren and take you in his arms and declare his love for you." Rogue interjected. Wanda was silent as if she was brooding on that thought. "Oh my goodness, you do want that don't you?"

"I don't know what I want Rogue." Wanda said absentmindedly. "Oh yeah, Pietro wanted me to tell you to come to is office, something important."

Rogue stood up. "Thank you for telling me Wanda." She walked out of her office and walked towards Pietro's. She knocked on the door and walked inside to see an angry face.

"Where have you been Rogue?" Pietro asked.

"Ah, um took a day off." Rogue replied.

"Oh, how convenient of you to do that when we had a very important meeting with our stockholders today." Pietro said. Rogue could tell that he was mad by how fast his jaw twitched. He was very angry with her.

"Pietro, Ah'm so sorry, Ah forgot about it." Rogue said.

"We waited an hour for you!" Pietro yelled. "An hour! Rogue, you are CEO, and I respect your position, but if you want our stockholders and myself to respect you, you have to be responsible."

"Pietro, stop talking to meh as if Ah'm a child." Rogue said very shortly.

"Then stop acting like one." Pietro snapped. "Rogue, do you know how embarrassing that was. I had to explain make up a story for you. You are acting incompetent."

"Father thought Ah would do a good job." Rogue said.

"Yes he did." Pietro replied. "But honestly, I can't see what he saw."

**_How dare he question my authority._** Rogue thought trying to keep her temper in check. **_Ah am a wonderful CEO. _**

"That's your opinion." Rogue said. "And Ah am truly sorry about this Pietro. Ah don't own you any explanation, but Ah can assure you that this won't happen again."

"Good." Pietro said. Rogue started to walk out the door but then she stopped.

"Pietro, you are my brother and Ah love you, but don't you _ever_ yell at meh like that again." Rogue said. "And don't ever question mah authority. Yes Ah made a mistake, but so have you. Yes Ah remember hearing father yell at you for causing the company to loose millions of dollars. Good day Pietro." She turned to walk away.

"Rogue." She turned around a looked at him. "I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile before she walked back to her office.

For some reason, Wanda was standing outside her door.

"Rogue wait, don't go in there." Wanda said. Rogue just looked at her strangely and walked into her office. When she walked in there she saw a little blonde girl sitting in a chair in front of her desk. She was just staring at the girl when someone enveloped her in a hug. Rogue just stood there in shock.

"Rogue I've missed you so much." The person said. Rogue had a hard time trying to catch her breath as she looked up at the person who hugged her. Piotr had come back home.

* * *

Wow, what a way to end it. I give you Remy fluff in the beginning then I bring back Piotr. I know, I know. You can yell at me if you want to, but it works for the story. I promise. I do not know when the next chapter will be up. The only reason I was able to update was because I finished taking my finals and just too the ACT, so I didn't have anything to study for. Well I do have to read _The Awakening_. But you are more important to me. So please review, I'll love you forever if you do. 


	10. The Breaking Point

Hello, it's been a long time hasn't it? Well I hope you can forgive me. I have been on a Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia fix. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. We left off with Piotr coming back. Here you go.

* * *

Rogue looked up at Piotr shocked. He was here in front of her, smiling down at her like a proud lover. Rogue moved away from him and plopped down in the chair that was next to the blonde girl. She looked up at him, trying to act normal.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue finally asked. "Ah thought you were coming back in a few weeks. That's what you said."

"I know, but business went so well, I was able to leave early." Piotr said. "And I wanted to surprise you Rogue."

**_Well that worked._** Rogue thought. **_How am I going to break it off with him?_**

"Rogue what's the matter?" Piotr asked. "You seem like you're not happy I'm here."

Rogue stood up and gave him a hug. Even though she wasn't in love with Piotr any more, she still cared about him and thought of him as a friend.

"Of course Ah'm happy Piotr." Rogue said. "Ah'm just surprised, that's all." Then she looked at the girl that was staring at Piotr and her.

"Rogue let me introduce you to my little sister, Illyana." Piotr said. The little girl stood up and smiled at Rogue. "Doesn't she make the perfect flower girl?"

Rogue froze again. **_Flower girl?_** **_Ah have to tell Piotr the truth and fast_**. Rogue thought.

"Piotr, we have a lot to talk about." Rogue said. "And we have to do it in private."

"Of course we do Rogue." Piotr said. "But we have our whole future to talk about things." He leaned to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head and his lips brushed her cheeks. He looked at her strangely.

"Illyana is so cute." Rogue said bending down on her knees so that she look at her face to face. "How are you?"

"Fine." The girl said in a heavy Russian accent. "You are prettier than Piotr said you were."

"Thank you." Rogue said. This girl seemed so sweet and kind. Rogue couldn't break up with Piotr right in front of her. She had to figure out a way to get Illyana out of the room. "How do you like America so far?"

"I like it a lot." Illyana replied. "I hope I can stay." Rogue smiled at her before she stood up.

"I was hoping we could go out to dinner tonight." Piotr said. "Then tomorrow we could give Illyana a tour of New York."

"Piotr, Ah would love too, but Ah have a lot of work to do today." Rogue said not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sure everyone here will understand that you want to spend time with your fiancée." Piotr replied. "Can't you just get Pietro to cover for you?"

"That wouldn't work." Rogue said. "Ah missed an important meeting today, and Ah have to make up for that."

Piotr grabbed her hands and smiled. "Then I shall wait with you and we can go out to eat when you get finished."

"Ah'm sure Ah will take a while and I'm sure Illyana will get bored if she just stays here and waits on meh to finish." Rogue said.

"Maybe you're right." Piotr said. "It's a good thing that my brother came with us."

"Mikhail? Ah thought you two were on bad terms." Rogue said as she twiddled with her fingers.

"We were, but when I went to get Illyana, he and I reached an understanding." Piotr said. "And he's going to come to the wedding in place of my parents."

"That's good." Rogue said. "Well Ah have to work now." She then sat down behind her desk. How was she going to get out of this without hurting Piotr?

"All right." Piotr said staring at her strangely. "I'm going to visit Pietro and take Illyana to my apartment. Then I'll come back."

"Great." Rogue said. "It was nice to meet you Illyana."

"It was nice to meet you too." Illyana said. "I can't wait to have a sister." They then left Rogue's office. Rogue placed her elbows on her desk and her hands in her face.

"What am Ah going to do?" Rogue asked herself, but she did get an answer.

"Well, that's your choice." It was Wanda. "You can stay with Piotr, or leave him to go with Remy." Wanda then gave Rogue a bottle.

"Ah think Ah know that part Wanda." Rogue said. "And what is this?" She pointed to the bottle.

"Oh, it's some vodka." Wanda said sitting on Rogue's desk. "I took it from my secret stash because you look like you need it more than I do."

"Ah don't drink on the job Wanda." Rogue said. Wanda just shrugged and grabbed to bottle and started to drink some. "Why didn't you warn me Piotr was back?"

"I tried to Rogue." Wanda said. "But you just looked at me like I was crazy. Besides, I thought that you were going to going to break up with him and I wanted to see."

"Wanda this is not the time to joke about things." Rogue snapped. "He came back too soon, Ah needed more time to figure out how I was going to break it off with him."

"Well you don't have to bite my head off." Wanda snapped back.

"Ah'm sorry." Rogue sighed. "Ah'm sorry. It's just that Ah really don't want to hurt him but-"

"You love Remy right." Wanda interrupted. "Rogue, I don't mean to sound mean, but I heard this before." Wanda sat down in front of Rogue and looked at her. "Now I'm not saying this because I want to see a big breakup, even though that is an extra, but I'm saying this because you are my sister and I love you. You need to decide what you want to do. But when you decide, decide for yourself."

"But Wanda-" Rogue started.

"No, listen to me." Wanda said. "Don't think about your guilt, don't think about Piotr, and don't even think about Remy. Just think about what you want. This choice that you are about to make will affect you forever."

Rogue sighed. She should think about what she wanted, but it was so hard when other people were affected. "Ah'm an awful person Wanda."

"No your not." Wanda said. "I'm worse than you."

"Have you evah fell in love with someone who wasn't you fiancée, had sex with them, and still lied to you fiancée?"

"Well, no." Wanda replied. "But you are not a bad person. If you were, you wouldn't feel bad about what you did." Wanda looked at her nails. "You are still planning on breaking it off with Piotr aren't you?"

"Yeah." Rogue said standing up. "Maybe I can tell him over dinner tonight. Do you think he will still want to be friends?"

"I don't know." Wanda said looking at her watch. "I have go. I'm meeting Warren for dinner." She stood up and walked over to Rogue. She bent over and hugged her around the shoulders. "Don't worry about anything. Everything will be fine." With that Wanda left.

"Everything is not going to be fine." Rogue said to herself. "Somebody is going to get hurt." Rogue sighed as she opened a file that was on her desk. Maybe if she focused on work for a little while, she wouldn't feel so bad. She started reading some but she couldn't focus.

**_Why did he have to bring his little sister?_** Rogue thought.**_ She seemed so happy that she was going to be a flower girl. She would've made a beautiful flower girl._**

"Stop it Rogue." She told herself. "You're just going to make yourself feel even more guilty than you all ready are."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Asked someone from the doorway. She looked up and saw Piotr standing there.

**_This is it._** Rogue thought. **_Ah will tell him now._**

Rogue rose up and walked over to him.

"Listen Piotr, we need to talk." Rogue said looking down at her feet. "It's really important."

"All right, I'm listening." Piotr replied. "But we need to hurry it up so we can make dinner."

"This not something that we can just rush Piotr." Rogue stated.

"Then let's talk about it over dinner." Piotr said.

"But-" Rogue said, but was cut off when Piotr cupped her face and gently gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Let's just talk it over dinner." Piotr said. "I had to argue to get reservations and if we are late, they will give our table away."

"Okay, but it really can't wait that long." Rogue said. **_Maybe I can soften the pain before Ah tell him._** Then Rogue and Piotr walked out of her office and into the elevator. Rogue looked up at him and gave him a small smile. **_But I have to tell him, before Ah lose mah nerve_**.

* * *

Remy was humming to himself as he cooked the food that he was preparing for his and Rogue's dinner. John was in the living room watching T.V.

"John, when are y' leavin'." Remy said. "Rogue should be here soon and I don't want you ruining our mood."

"Why can't I join you two mate?" John asked as he played with his lighter. "It'll be fun."

"No it wouldn't." Remy replied as he tasted the sauce he was making for the spaghetti. He had to make this dinner perfect for Rogue. **_De perfect meal for de perfect woman._** Remy thought.

"So, when is she going to break it off with that one guy?" John asked.

"I don't know homme." Remy answered. "Hopefully very soon."

"Are you going to tell her what you and Pietro did?" John asked as he walked in the kitchen. "Are you just going to let her think this was all a big accident?"

"So I could lose her?" Remy said. "Non, I couldn' do dat. I can't lose Rogue, I never felt dis way before and I can't let go of dis feelin'." Remy then closed his eyes. "I can't let go of her."

"But mate, this is something that you can't hid." John said. "Rogue would appreciate it more if she heard the truth from you."

"And I would appreciate it if she never found out." Remy snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Isn't that kind of selfish mate?" John asked. "I mean-"

"Can we jus' drop it?" Remy interrupted. "I know what I did was wrong homme. But I just want t' forget it." Remy then sighed. "Homme, I know y' are tryin' t' help, but I just can't lose her. Not now."

"Fine, I'll drop it." John sighed as he walked back in the living room and sat down in front of the TV.

**_Maybe John's right._** Remy thought. **_Maybe I should tell Rogue the truth. But how would I tell her that the only reason I actually started to talk to her was because her brother offered me two million dollars just so I could steal her away from her fiancée._**

Remy shook his head and walked to the refrigerator. He got out some lettuce for the salad he was making to go along with the spaghetti. He then started watching what John had on TV.

"What is this crap?" Remy asked after he heard a woman talking about a model who was recently caught cheating on her boyfriend.

"It's almost like a tabloid that you can watch on TV." John replied. "I forgot the name of it but some of it is very interesting."

"_Have you been traveling around the country looking for the perfect restaurant?_" The blonde on the television asked. "_If so, then this story wi_ll _interest you. We have sent our reporters to places such as New York, Los Angeles, Houston, Chicago and Seattle just to search for the best restaurant. We will now join Tabitha Smith in Los Angeles."_

"I bet if dey tasted my food dey would come here and have me on de TV." Remy grinned.

"I doubt it mate." John replied. "Your cooking would probably be considered one of the world's most deadliest poisons." Remy threw a towel at his head.

"If I'm not mistaken it was moi who always cooked when I was roomin' wit' you, and you devoured all my food." Remy said.

"A man will eat anything when he is hungry." John laughed. Remy just rolled is eyes as he started to pay attention to the TV again.

"_We will now be going live to New York City_ is where _Lorna Dane is at the new restaurant called Excalibur owned by Brian Braddock_." The reporter Tabitha said. The screen then shifted to a young woman who had shocking green hair.

"You know, she's still hot, even with her green hair." John remarked reclining back on the couch.

"Homme, y' think anybody's hot." Remy joked. He had to admit, Lorna was hot, but Rogue was beautiful.

"_Thank you Tabby."_ Lorna said. "_Exc_a_libur is one of New York's hottest restaurants in New York. All the richest celebrities come here. Oh my goodness, here comes one of the hottest couples now. Mr. Rasputin, Ms. Lensherr, over here!"_

Remy's head shot up as Rogue and Piotr came on screen. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They did look the part of a happy couple.

"_Hello Lorna_." Rogue said smiling at the green haired reporter. "_And please call meh Rogue_."

"_Well, Rogue and Piotr, we are doing a report on the fabulous restaurant, could you tell the viewers about it?" _Lorna asked.

"_This is actually mah first time at this restaurant_." Rogue replied. "_Piotr told me he had reservations for us when he surprised meh today."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, what did that surprise contain_?" Lorna asked.

"_I came home early."_ Piotr answered. "_I missed Rogue too much to stay away."_

_"I know this is off subject, but would you mind telling me asking about the rumors that Rogue was seeing another man_?" Lorna asked.

Rogue opened her mouth to answer but it was Piotr that did. "_That is just a rumor and is not true_."

"_If you will excuse us, we have reservations_." Rogue said. She waved at the camera and walked away.

"_Well viewers I told you that some of the best celebrities come to Excalibur._" Lorna said. "_Oh and if you didn't know, Rogue Lensherr and Piotr Rasputin's wedding is coming up very fast and I will be there reporting. Now back to Excalibur-"_

"What was dat?" Remy asked. "Did y' see that John! She was hanging all over him."

"Well mate they are engaged." John replied. Remy gave John a death glare. "I think I better go."

"Yeah me too." Remy said.

"Now mate don't go and do anything stupid."

"John de food I was fixing, y' can have it." Remy said. "I'm goin' to get dressed."

"Remy, what are you going to do?" John asked skeptically.

"Nothing." Remy said. "Since I have no date t'night, I'm going out to eat." **_And if I run into Rogue and Piotr dat's not my fault. _**

* * *

Rogue was sitting at the dinner table with Piotr eating a steak and a baked potato. She was listening to Piotr talking about the business deals he had made on his trip. While he was talking about this, Rogue was thinking about finding the best to tell him that she wanted it to be over. How could she do it without hurting him? He seemed so excited about everything.

**_Ah have to do this and I have to do this now._**

"Piotr, Ah have to tell you something." Rogue interrupted.

"Oh, all right, I'm listening." Piotr said with a concerned look on his face.

"Ah, um, well Ah don't know how to say this." Rogue started. "It's very difficult but Ah can't hid it anymore."

"I think I know what it is." Piotr said.

"You do?" Rogue asked. Would Piotr make this easier by already knowing that she was leaving him?

"Yes, when I talked to Laura, she hinted at it." Piotr said. "At first I didn't believe her because, I thought I knew you so well. I guess I have a lot more to learn."

"Piotr, Ah'm so sorry." Rogue said grabbing his hand.

"Rogue, it is not your fault." Piotr said. "It is all my fault. "

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Piotr said. "I left you here with all the plans and I'm sure the temptation was great."

"You have no idea." Rogue replied. "You're not upset?"

"No of course not." Piotr said. "I could never be upset with you."

"I don't want this to harm our relationship." Rogue said squeezing his hand.

"And it won't." Piotr said. "The wedding is still on track and I am here to help now."

**_Wait!_** Rogue thought. **_What did he just say?_**

"You still want to marry meh?" Rogue asked. "Even after all of this."

"Of course I still want to marry you." Piotr said. "It's not like you cheated on me. You just felt abandoned and got a crush on another man."

"What exactly did you and Laura talk about?" Rogue asked confused.

"She just asked me how involved I was going to be in this wedding so she would know whether to let you do most of the picking for things or if I would be more involved even though I was miles away." Piotr paused to take a drink of his water. "She then said something, I don't remember exactly, but it made me feel that you were feeling a little lonely. Then I saw that tabloid, and I put it together that you thought about cheating on me, but you told me you didn't and I believe you. I know that you just wanted to clear things up with me and I know that you are honest and would never cheat on me."

"Oh." Rogue said. But she thought, **_Back to square one._** "Piotr there is something else Ah need to tell you."

"Don't worry about it Rogue." Piotr said. "Let's just enjoy this wonderful food and focus on fruitful life together."

Rogue gave him a small fake smile as she took a sip of her tea. **_How in the heck am I going to get out of this?_**

* * *

Remy drove his bike into the _Excalibur_ parking lot. He took off his helmet and walked close into the restaurant. He tried to enter the entrance but there was this large guy standing there.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"Non homme, but it's really important and I need to see Ms. Lensherr."

"Boss said only people with reservations are allowed." The guard said.

"Listen, I need t' get inside." Remy said.

"And I said no!"

"Remy is that you?" A voice from behind asked. Remy turned around ad saw Emma said there in a tight white dress. She walked up to him. "What's going on?"

"I need t' get in." Remy said. "But this blob won't let m'."

"My name is Freddy Dukes and you don't have a reservation."

"He's with me." Emma said. "Look under Frost." He looked on the list in his hands.

"Frost, Emma." Freddy said. "All right, go in and you will be seated." Emma put her arm in Remy's and they walked in the restaurant.

"Thank y' so much Emma." Remy said. "I owe y' one."

"I shouldn't have done it. You haven't even called me back." Emma pouted.

"I apologize Emma." Remy said. "It's just I couldn't find the time. Will you forgive moi?"

"Well, I guess I can, if you join me for dinner." Emma said.

"Of course I will." Remy replied. "Sometimes it is good to have a belle woman by my side."

"Oh Remy you're to kind." Emma said. They walked up to the waiter that would be seating them.

"Hello." The waiter said. "I'll shall take you to your seats, non-smoking or smoking."

"Non." Remy said. He was sure that Rogue would want non-smoking.

"Follow me." The waiter said as he got two menus and led them to be seated.

"Remy, there is Rogue and Piotr." Emma said. "I didn't know that Piotr came back." Remy just grinned. "Oh waiter, can we be seated next to those two?" Emma pointed at Rogue and Piotr. "They are very close friends of ours."

"There is an empty table next to them, so I guess it's all right." The waiter replied. They sat down at the table on the right of Rogue and Piotr, but it seemed that neither one noticed them.

"Hello Rogue." Emma said after a few minutes. "My goodness, is that what love does to you? Does it make you oblivious to your friends?"

Rogue looked up and smiled. "Emma, it's wonderful to see you." Then she turned to look and see who Emma's date was. Her eyes grew large.

"Bonjour Rogue." Remy grinned.

"Hello Remy." Rogue said trying to keep the quivering out of her voice. "This is Piotr, Piotr this is Remy." Piotr stood up and held his hand out to Remy.

"Nice to meet you sir." Piotr said. Remy took his hand and shook it.

"De pleasure is mine homme." Remy grinned slyly. After Piotr sat back down Remy looked at Rogue who was staring at him wit a strange expression on her face. It sort of made him feel guilty so he had to look away. "So when did you get back Piotr?"

"Just today." Piotr answered. "I decided to surprise Rogue and take her out to this fabulous restaurant."

"It is a nice restaurant." Remy said.

"I agree." Emma said. "Of course there are some things that make it better." She gave a big lusty wink at Remy. Then another waiter came to take Remy and Emma's orders. They gave it to her and she left.

"So where have y' been Piotr." Remy said. "I understand y' went on a business trip."

"Well yes I did." Piotr said. "I went to Tokyo, Hong Kong, Paris, London, and many other places. But nothing is like being with the ones you love." He smiled at Rogue.

**_I t'ink I'm goin' t' throw up._** Remy thought as he looked on at Piotr and Rogue.

"Oh Rogue, do we all have to have the same hairstyle?" Emma asked. "I mean, some people do that, but I think that is so tacky."

"Is that really your choice Emma?" Rogue asked grinning. "But to answer your question, Ah haven't decided yet."

**_How can she talk about de weddin', when I'm right here in front of her. Did she ever really care about m'?_**

"I bet y' was really surprised when Piotr came back Rogue." Remy said.

"Of course Ah was." Rogue said giving him a look that seemed to say 'what are you doing'? "He knows Ah wasn't expecting him back in a couple of weeks."

"And Rogue knows I couldn't wait to see her." Piotr said. "Remy, you will be coming to the wedding won't you."

"I haven' been invited yet." Remy replied.

"Of course you're invited." Piotr said. "You are a friend of Rogue's and that makes you my friend and that means you're invited."

"And even if you don't get an invitation, you could come as my date." Emma said. No one, except Remy that is, notice the glare that Rogue gave to Emma.

"I would love to come as your date." Remy replied. Rogue looked at him again with that same expression that she gave him earlier. Why couldn't he figure out what it was?

"So Remy, what is it that you do?" Piotr asked taking a bit of his steak.

"I work here and dere." Remy said. "I came to New York t' escape from some stuff, mainly dis girl but-"

"Why did you run from her?" Emma asked.

"I didn't want t' marry her." Remy replied. "She was kind of crazy." Crazy was an understatement with Belladonna. She was mental. "So I guess New York woman are de best ones." He grinned at Emma.

"I wouldn't know." Emma said. "I'm from Boston."

"Oh." Remy said. Then the waiter came with their food and drinks. The four of them talked for a while and it actually seemed that Remy and Piotr were getting along well.

**_What is Remy doin'?_** Rogue thought. **_Does he not know that Ah was tryin' to break it off with Piotr? And why is he here with Emma. Ah thought Ah warned him about her._**

Just then Piotr received a phone call. He looked at it and groaned.

"Will you all excuse me, it's Pietro. It's probably something to do with work." They all nodded as he got up and walked away from the table. Then Emma stood up.

"I need to powder my nose." She said before she walked to the bathroom. This left Rogue and Remy alone. Finally Remy got up and sat where Piotr was sitting.

"Y' could've at least told m' that he was here and dat you didn't want to be with me." Remy whispered. "Now I feel like a fool."

"Well you sure are actin' lahke one." Rogue whispered back. "Struttin' in here with Emma on your arm. Just t' make meh jealous."

"Who said I was tryin' t' make you jealous?" Remy asked. "Maybe I enjoy Emma's company. She is a beautiful woman. She wouldn't use m'."

"And Ah would?" Rogue asked.

"Why else would y' what y' did?" Remy murmured. "Y' tell m' dat y' care about m' and then y' come t' dinner with him!"

"He's mah fiancée." Rogue snapped. "What am Ah suppose to say, 'Oh Piotr, I can't come to dinner with you because Ah want to see the man Ah cheated on you with?'"

"Something like dat." Remy replied.

"Ah'm not going t' argue with you about this." Rogue said.

"Fine, just listen t' m' den." Remy whispered. "I love y' Rogue. I love y' so much dat it hurts. How do y' t'ink I felt when I was cookin' dinner for us and den I see you all hugged up on another guy."

"The same way Ah felt when I saw you with Emma." Rogue whispered back. "And you sound like you're whinin'." Remy grinned as he grabbed her hands.

"So are you ready t' tell him now?" Remy asked.

"Ah can't tell him now." Rogue said. "Ah mean, Ah planned to but then you walked in and ruined all of that."

"How did I ruin it?" Remy replied. "Y' are de one dat ruined it. You waited so long to tell him."

"Don't you dare point the finger at meh." Rogue said.

"Fine if you won't tell him, den I will." Remy said as he stood up but then Rogue grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Remy think of meh." Rogue said. "Think about what I'm going through right now. I'm going to have to tell this wonderful man that Ah cheated on him."

"And that you're leaving him." Remy added. "You still plan on leaving him don't you?"

"Don't push meh Remy." Rogue said. "Earlier Ah was so sure, and now, Ah don't know if Ah can hurt him."

Remy closed his eyes. **_Maybe when I open dem dis will all be a bad dream._**

"So, you're not leavin' him den." Remy said.

"Ah am." Rogue said. "Ah just need more time t' do that. So please, let meh handle this mahself."

"Rogue, I don't know if I can be second best t' him." Remy replied.

"You know what, if you can't be patient and wait, then maybe you aren't the man Ah thought you were." Rogue said. "And maybe if you're not the man Ah thought you were, then maybe we shouldn't try to be togethah." They were silent for a while after that.

"Maybe you're right." Remy said.

"Fahne, then." Rogue said as she stood up with tears forming in her eyes. "Tell Emma Ah said good-bye." And for a third time she gave him that same look before she walked away and out of the restaurant.

Remy sat there when he finally realized what that look was. It was a look of hurt and pain. A hurt and pain that he had caused. He had hurt the woman he claimed to love. Then for the first time in all his entire life, he felt like he lost a piece of himself.

* * *

How was it? Yes I know I broke them up for a while, but here's a little spoiler for you, someone unexpected will help bring them back together. But that might not happen in the next chapter. So you know what to do now. Review! I'm one more away from 100! 


	11. Fighting Love

I live! I know it took forever to update this chapter. But I do have good news, school is over which means that the updates will be closer together. And today is the day that X-men: The Last Stand comes out. I just can't wait! Well here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I must admit, it is a little sad.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

Rogue was in the tub taking a relaxing bath. She had just had a long day at work and it was getting very tiring. With all the wedding plans and work piling together, she hardly was able to go to bed. And when she was able to go to bed, she could hardly ever sleep. Her mind always drifted towards Remy and then she had to force herself to stop thinking of him. Then she would close her eyes and see his face. Rogue smiled as she thought of his face.

Then she rose up in the tub. "Stop it Rogue. It wasn't meant to be. You are marrying Piotr soon." In actuality she was marrying Piotr the very next day. She still had to get ready for her wedding rehearsal. She laid back down in the tub. "How am Ah going to get through this wedding when Ah'm still thinking about Remy. Ah can do this. Piotr loves meh, and Ah'm meant to be with him. Besides, if Remy really loved meh, he would've understood that Ah couldn't have been rushed in telling Piotr that Ah didn't want to be with him." Rogue sighed deeply. Here she was, a day from getting married and she was thinking about another man.

"Remy hasn't even tried to contact meh. Maybe he really didn't care about meh." Rogue was interrupted by a knock on her bathroom door. "Who is it?"

"Rogue it's me." It was Wanda. "I need your advice on something."

"Hold on a sec." Rogue said as she got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel before she walked out into her room. And there was Wanda sitting on Rogues bed. "What is it?"

"It's about my love life." At this Rogue rose an eyebrow. "I know, usually it is me giving you advice and but now it is your turn." Rogue walked over and sat next to her.

"Well what can Ah help you with?" Rogue asked.

"Well Warren and I had a talk and he said that he would like to take things to the next level meaning moving in with each other." Wanda said. "But you see, the thing is, I don't want to move in with him. I'm not even sure if I want to continue seeing him, but for some reason I am. I'm just so confused."

"Tell him the truth." Rogue said. "If you don't tell him now, you may become trapped into something you don't want to be trapped in." Rogue then sighed as she thought over her words.

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience." Wanda said staring at her sister.

Rogue gave a false laugh. "Of course Ah'm not speaking from experience. Ah'm happy now and Ah'm going to be a bride tomorrow."

"Is that what you want?" Wanda asked.

"Of course it is." Rogue answered quickly. "If Ah didn't want to marry Piotr, I wouldn't marry him. But Ah want to marry him."

"But if Remy was back in the picture-"

"But Remy's not in the picture." Rogue said. "Oh look at the time, we should get dressed. The bride and maid of honor can't be late now can we?"

"Fine, I get the clue." Wanda said as she got up. "No talking about Remy. Well see you later Rogue. Oh and you're driving both of us." With that she left the room and closed the door.

Rogue got off her bed and walked towards her closet. She pulled out a long sleeved black dress. It dipped down in the back and came just below her knees. She took off her clothes, went to put on her underwear and then put on the dress. Rogue then walked over to the mirror to do her hair and makeup. After that she walked to a different closet that contained her shoes. She pulled out black heels that strapped up her ankles. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was sure she could turn a couple of heads, but you could also see the sadness in her eyes.

She touched her reflection in the mirror. "You are marrying a great man tomorrow, you should feel happy, not depressed. And you shouldn't think of Remy." She sighed as she dropped her hand. When she turned around she saw Pietro standing there.

"Hello sis." Pietro said walking in her room.

"You know you should knocked." Rogue said as she started to put on her make-up.

"You should lock your door." Pietro said sitting on her bed. "So what time does this thing start?"

"In about forty-five minutes." Rogue said. "And you are not allowed to go to work. You have to be there for the rehearsal dinner afterward." She gave him a forced smile as she said this.

"Rogue, I heard what you said just before you turned around and saw me." Pietro whispered. Rogue's smile dropped as she turned around and stared at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Rogue asked. "Ah had feelings for Remy, but now, Ah can't be with him. And Piotr and Ah are getting married."

"So are you saying that Piotr was your last resort?"

"Of course not." Rogue exclaimed. "Ah care about Piotr very much and Ah wouldn't marry him if Ah thought that we wouldn't be happy in our marriage. Maybe my feelings fo' Remy was just an infatuation."

"Are you sure?" Pietro asked. "Because-"

"Pietro, Ah don't want to talk about it." Rogue yelled. "Ah'm marrying Piotr, end of story. Ah don't even want to think of Remy Lebeau." Rogue could feel her eyes water up. "Ah just want to marry Piotr and forget Remy. Ah want to forget his voice, Ah want to forget his touch, Ah want to forget his smell." Rogue then sat on the bed next to Pietro. "But Ah can't, he's always in mah head. He's always haunting mah dreams. Ah just can't forget him." In the next second Rogue started crying.

Pietro stared at his sister for a moment. He couldn't help but feel a deep guilt. He pulled her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Rogue." Pietro whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

Rogue pulled away and gave him a faint smile. "You don't have to be sorry Pietro." Rogue said as she wiped away her tears. "It's not lahke it's your fault that Ah grew feelings for Remy." She didn't notice that when she said this Pietro's face grew pale. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. "Ugh, Ah ruined mah make-up." Rogue started to fix her make-up as she asked, "Are you riding with Wanda and meh. Laura asked us to come early to make sure everything was right."

"Laura will be there?" Pietro asked.

"Yes." Rogue grinned. "You lahke her don't you?" Pietro didn't answer. "Pietro, it's all right to have crushes. Ah lahke her better than Crystal and Ali."

"I don't know." Pietro said. "I mean, I hardly even know her but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you can get to know her tonight." Rogue said. "Ask her out for lunch or something."

"I'll think about it." Pietro said standing up. But then he stopped in his tracks. "Rogue I need to tell you something."

"What?" Rogue asked as she finished her touches on her make-up. But Pietro didn't answer her; he just had a strange look on his face. "Pietro, what is it?"

"Oh nothing sis. I'll see you at the rehearsal." Pietro said before he walked away.

"Ah wonder what that was about?" Rogue asked herself as she grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. Wanda was already in the living room sitting down on the couch looking at her nails. She was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and black pants. She also had on flat red shoes and red earrings on.

"Are we ready?" Wanda asked standing up.

"Yeah come on so we won't keep Laura waiting long." Rogue said as the walked out the door.

"Is Piotr going to be there?" Wanda asked as the walked to the garage.

"He should be." Rogue said. They reached Rogue's car and drove off.

"So have you even talked to Remy?" Wanda asked.

"No." Rogue answered annoyed. "And Ah don't plan too. Ah don't need any complications right now. Ah just need to concentrate on mah wedding."

"No need to get all angry." Wanda said. "Just asking a question."

"Ah wasn't getting angry." Rogue replied. "Ah just don't want to think about Remy." **_Actually Ah wish Ah could forget him entirely_**. Rogue thought. **_But for some reason, Ah don't think that is going to happen._**

* * *

Rogue and Wanda arrived to the church where they were having the wedding at tomorrow. They walked inside the building and saw that Laura was already there with Betsy putting up decoration. Laura smiled as they walked towards her.

"Hello you two." Laura said. "You are just in time. Now all we need is the rest of the bridal party."

"They should be on their way." Rogue said as she looked around. "Everything looks beautiful."

"I do have to say that I think that this is the best wedding that I've planned." Laura said.

"I have to agree." Came a voice from the door. It was Emma. "I mean your planning on Jean's wedding was nice, but sometimes the bride can ruin the whole wedding."

"Emma!" Rogue said shocked.

"What?" Emma asked innocently as she walked over to them. "Telling the truth never hurt anyone."

"I thought Jean was a beautiful bride." Betsy said. "Her groom was really cute too."

Emma sighed. "There is no single word that can describe how wonderful Scott is."

**_She still loves him_**. Rogue realized. Then the bridesmaids started to rush in.

"Are we late?" Jean asked.

"You are just here in time." Rogue said. "Now we just need mah groom."

"Weddings are so romantic." Jubilee sighed. Then Piotr rushed in the door with Illyana. After him came Pietro, Bobby, Ray, and Scott. Piotr walked up to Rogue and gave her a hug.

"Hello sweetheart." Piotr said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Piotr." Rogue said. "You ready to get this started?"

"I'm ready to make you my wife." He replied. Rogue smiled up at him. Then somehow she was looking at Remy.

"Ah'm ready to be your wife." Rogue whispered staring into those red on black eyes. "Ah love you."

"Aww, isn't that so sweet." Jubilee said. Rogue blinked and Remy turned into Piotr.

"Actually it's really sickening." Wanda whispered to Emma who giggled.

"So let's get this rehearsal started." Laura said placing Piotr and the groomsmen in their positions by the altar. "Now all you girls go in the vestibule and I want Jean to come out first, then Jubilee, then Emma, then Wanda. Then Illyana comes out and throws the rose petals on the floor. Then you come down Rogue. Now I don't want to do this too many times because I personally believe that takes away from the wedding. Now girls go." They did as they were told.

Rogue looked around as the girls walked down the aisle. This is how it would be tomorrow, only for real. Was this really what she wanted?

**_Yes. Ah want this. Remy was just a little crush, whom Ah just happened to sleep with_**. Illyana then went down the aisle. **_Ah'm just having pre-wedding jitters and this is normal._** Rogue took a deep breath as she walk down the aisle. She looked at Piotr and smiled. He was a wonderful man of course she wanted to marry him. Not to mention that she would still be in control of a company that she had grown to love. She should be happy, but why did she feel so miserable? She then reached the altar.

"Alright, this is where the preacher will talk and say stuff about marriages and how sacred they are." Laura said. "Then he will ask, 'Does anyone have a reason why these two should not marry?'" Then the doors flew open. Rogue looked towards the entrance and to her shock there stood Remy.

"Bonjour, are we late?" Remy asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doin' here? Rogue asked trying to catch her breath.

"We were invited." John walked in behind Remy.

"By whom?" Rogue asked.

"Me." Piotr answered. "I wanted all of our close friends here and Pietro told me that Remy and John were your close friends so invited them to the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner that will follow."

Rogue forced a smile. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Well sit down gentlemen." Laura said. "And let's hope that no one comes in when the preacher asks if there is someone who wants to stop the wedding."

**_Oh God, what's going to happen tomorrow?_** Rogue thought as she smiled at Piotr.

* * *

Everyone had meet back at the mansion for the dinner. Rogue looked around at everybody. It unnerved her whenever Remy looked at her. He had this mischievous look in his eyes. It scared her that he might tell Piotr what happened between them, what even scared her most was the she wanted him to tell Piotr. She wanted everything to be out in the open so she could go be with Remy. But some sense of honor had taken over her.

**_Where was this honor when Ah had sex with Remy?_** Rogue asked herself. She quickly looked over to where Remy was sitting. He was sitting next to Emma who was flirting with Emma. When he looked over at her she quickly adverted her eyes. **_Ah can't have mah cake and eat it to. Ah can't be with Remy._**

Someone then clicked a wine glass with a fork. It was Scott that stood up.

"I would like to have a toast." He said. "To Piotr and Rogue, may your life be fruitful and your marriage be happy as mine a Jean."

Emma leaned over to whisper in Remy's ear. "Then it won't be so happy."

Remy grinned and thought, **_Dat is true, and I'll make sure of it._** Everybody lifted his or her glass to a toast. As she drunk her champagne, Rogue couldn't help but look at Remy again.

**_It has to be a sin to look so good._** She thought as he laughed at something Emma said. **_Why did Piotr have to invite him? Ah was so sure of what Ah wanted, until Ah saw Remy's face._**

"Rogue, what are you thinking about?" Piotr asked. "You seem to be in deep thought."

"Just thinkin' about life." Rogue said.

"I'm apart of it I hope." Piotr grinned.

"Yes you are." Rogue said smiling back. "No matter what happens, you will always be apart of mah lahfe."

"It sounds like something forbidding might happen." Piotr said taking a bite of his food.

_**If Ah can't get rid of mah feelings** **for Remy, something forbidding will happen.**_ Rogue thought as she said, "Of course nothing bad is going to happen. Ah'm probably just being paranoid."

"You are not being paranoid." Piotr said. "It is natural to have pre-wedding jitters."

"Ah know." Rogue said.

Then another champagne glass was clicked. It was Jubilee that stood up.

"Hey guys." She said in her bubbly voice. "Now, tomorrow, the second of the Fab Five will get married. I know you two will be very happy, congratulations." Everyone lifted his or her glass in the air.

Piotr and Rogue then stood up.

"We would like to thank you all for coming." Piotr said. "We really appreciate all of your support."

"Yes." Rogue said. "We are glad to have great friends such as yourselves. Thank you so much for everything you have done. Ah just can't wait until tomorrow."

"It's just so good to see a couple as happy as us." Jean said as she hugged Scott. Remy stood up and walked over to Rogue and Piotr with Emma in tow.

"Ah guess Ah'll see y' two tomorrow." Remy said.

"So you're comin' to the wedding?" Rogue asked suspicious.

"Oui." Remy said. "That is if you two don't mind."

"Of course we don't." Piotr said. "You're a friend and all friends are invited." Remy looked over at Rogue as Piotr said this. She shifted under his gaze.

"I'll be dere."Remy said finally. He picked up Rogue's hand and kissed it sending chills through her body. "Goodbye chere." And with that he left her. Rogue couldn't help but feel that apart of her heart walked out the door with him.

* * *

Rogue was in her nightgown getting ready to go to bed. Everybody was gone and she was now over twelve hours from being married to Piotr. She should be the happiest woman in the world but inside she felt a void. She felt as if she was missing half of her soul. Why did Remy have to make her feel this way? Why couldn't she just forget about him and marry Piotr? It was safer to be with Piotr anyways. Rogue would keep the job that she had grown to love and she would be with a man that truly cared about her. But yet she longed for Remy, she longed to kiss him again, she longed for him to call her 'chere', and most of all she longed for him to tell her that he loves her.

"It should be this hard." Rogue said to herself. "Ah should be able to forget him. Why can't Ah just let him go?"

"Because y' still love m'." A voice in her room answered. Rogue jumped as she looked around her room. There was Remy standing by her window.

"How did you get in here?" Rogue asked quickly. "Ah could have you arrested for breakin' and enterin'."

"Chere, y' wouldn't have moi arrested." Remy grinned. "Y' care 'bout m' too much."

"What do you want?" Rogue asked.

Remy's smile faded. "Chere, I needed t' talk t' y'. We need to talk about us."

Rogue turned away from him. "There is no us. It was just a little fling. It was a mistake, it should've never happened." Rogue then felt Remy's hands on her arms.

"Chere, y' don't mean that." Remy said. "I know y' don't."

"Yes Ah do." Rogue said trying to keep her voice steady. "Ah really mean it. Ah was just angry at Piotr, and you were just there at the right time and-" Rogue was quickly spun around to face Remy in the face.

"Look m' in de eye and tell m' dat." Remy said. "Tell me dat what we shared wasn't special and dat it didn' mean anyt'ing to you."

Rogue stubbornly looked away. "No matter what it meant to meh, it was wrong. Ah cheated on Piotr, and Ah'm still lyin' to him."

"So, it did mean somet'ing t' y'?" Remy asked stroking her face. Rogue pushed him away angrily.

"Don't you understand Remy, that was wrong! We are wrong!" Rogue yelled. "You are thinkin' selfishly. Think about Piotr, he has been so good to meh, and he thinks of you as a friend because you are my "friend". We're fooling him! We're hurtin' him! And he doesn't deserve this."

"Den why not tell him de truth?" Remy asked. "We're still foolin' him chere. We're foolin' him by hiding our relationship from him."

Rogue laughed bitterly. "Don't you thing Ah know that Remy. Don't you think that Ah know that Ah'm lyin' to him, but Ah can't tell him. Ah don't know why, but Ah just can't."

"Den Ah will." Remy said.

"No!" Rogue yelled. "Remy please, just let us be alone."

Remy sighed. "If I could I would. But I love y' chere." Remy then grabbed her by her shoulders. "I love y' so much that it hurts. Chere, I don't want to hid my love for y' anymore, I want to tell the world that we love each other and that we want to be together."

Tears started to come into Rogue's eyes. "Remy, maybe it wasn't truly love, maybe it was just lust."

"No, it wasn't, and you know that it wasn't." Remy said. "It was love and it still is love. Just walk away and come with me."

"It's too late." Rogue whispered. "Ah can't turn mah back on Piotr now."

"But you'll turn your back on m'?" Remy asked quietly.

"Remy, just leave." Rogue said. "Just go."

"Bien, mais premièrement-" (All right, but first) In a flash Remy's lips were on Rogue's. She tried to push him away, but then she stopped fighting. How could she fight something that felt so right? In one moment, all worry was driven away. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away to breathe all she could do was hold on to him for dear life. She then started to cry unto his chest.

Remy stroked her hair as she continued to sob. Rogue then looked up at him with her tearstained face.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Rogue asked.

Remy wiped away her tears. "It doesn't have to be chere. Leave with m'. We can leave t'night and no one would ever know."

"Remy, Ah can't." Rogue replied pulling away from him. "Ah just can't."

Rogue looked at him only to get her heart broken in two. His face showed so much pain and grief, and she had caused. Why didn't she just walk away from him when she first met him? This situation would've never happened and she wouldn't even doubt marrying Piotr. But also she didn't want those memories with Remy to ever disappear. For once in her life, she felt free, and he caused her to feel that way. Maybe she should follow her heart and leave with Remy, she would be happy and with someone who she truly loved.

But what about Magnus? Could she just leave that company that her father wanted her to have? Could she defy her father's wishes about marrying Piotr? Could she stain his memory and his name by running away from her engagement that the whole world was waiting for?

"Chere." Remy whispered. "If y' want m' t' leave y' alone, I will." Rogue looked at him. "If y' want me to never come near y' again, I won't. I love y'-" He then stopped as if his next words were a pain to him. "I love y', but if y' don't want to be wit' m', I'll will leave y'."

New tears rolled down Rogue's face. "Ah'm sorry Remy, but Ah would lahke for you to let meh go so Ah can marry Piotr."

Remy covered his eyes with his hand and turned away from her. Rogue reached out to touch him but he pulled away as if one touch from her would drain his whole life away.

"Remy-"

"I'll leave chere." Remy said. "And don't worry, I won't be at de weddin' tomorrow. I'll let you go marry a man y' don't love." He turned to stare at her. In his eyes were tears that threatened to fall, only pride kept them back. "But remember dat I will always love y'. I love your heart and soul. I love y' for your hopes, dreams, and strengths. I also love y' for your flaws." He walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Goodbye mon amour." With that he walked to the window and crawled out of it and left Rogue standing where she was.

Rogue closed her eyes as she touched her lips. She wanted to remember how his lips felt so that she could have something that would make her feel whole in the future. Rogue then started to shake with tears as she fell to the ground, only this time, she didn't have Remy to pick her up.

* * *

What did you think? I hoped you liked it although it was sad. But with every sad thing, and happy moment will force its way through. I hope that gives you a little hope for this couple. I know it was shorter than what I usually write, but that will be made up in the next chapter, which is the wedding. Please review and tell me how you feel. I promise that it won't take as long as it did to update since I am dedicated to this story and I will finish it. 


	12. Wedding of the Century

Here's the wedding chapter. As promised it is longer than the last chapter. Well, read and enjoy.

* * *

Rogue woke up to someone getting on her bed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Wanda, Jubilee, Emma and Jean all sitting on her bed. She sat up and tried to force a smile to come on her face, but a smile wouldn't come.

"God, you look like you died, went to hell and came back." Emma said. "What's the matter with you?"

"Just pre-wedding jitters." Rogue said getting out of the bed. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself in it. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red from tears. "Ah do look horrible."

"Don't worry sis." Wanda said. "We'll have you looking like the beautiful blushing bride that you want to be."

"Yes we have a surprise for you before you have to go to the church and get ready." Jubilee said.

Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "And what is this surprise?"

"You'll see." Jean said. "Now you need to take a quick shower and get dressed."

"Now, I can't be late for mah appointments." Rogue said.

"Of course you won't." Emma said grinning. "Don't worry your pretty little head over anything. We have everything planned out."

"Now you have to get ready." Jubilee said. "Be ready in thirty minutes Rogue, remember we're on a tight schedule." Then all the girls, except Wanda, left. Rogue looked at herself in the mirror again.

"At least Ah'm not hopeless." Rogue grinned.

"Oh Rogue cut the crap." Wanda snapped. "You were crying last night and it wasn't because of pre-wedding jitters. Now tell me the truth."

Rogue avoided looking Wanda in the eye. "Ah don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Rogue, you are talking to me." Wanda said. "You can't fool me, now what really happened?"

Rogue sighed. "Remy snuck into mah room last night. We had a talk. Ah told him to leave meh alone. And he did." Rogue could feel a new set of tears coming but she forced them back. She was tired of crying.

"Well that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Wanda asked. "You wouldn't have told him to leave you alone if you didn't want him to be near you, would you."

"Wanda, Ah have no idea what Ah want." Rogue replied. "Ah want to run away and be with Remy, Ah want to be CEO of Magus, and Ah don't want to hurt Piotr." Rogue looked her sister in the eyes. "But it's too late to do anything now." Rogue then smiled. "You know what Wanda, Ah am marrying a great guy. There will be no more crying, except for tears of joy. Now Ah am going to get ready for this surprise that you four have for meh." With that she walked in her bathroom to take a shower. When she walked back in her room after the shower, she found that Wanda had left. Rogue walked to her closet to get something to wear. She picked out just a simple pair of torn jeans and a green tank top. As soon as she put on green sandals, she grabbed her shades and her purse. After that she put her hair into a low ponytail. She then took one final look in the mirror and when she was happy with her appearance she went to join the girls. When she got down there, they all were sitting on the couches in the living room, all except Emma.

"Where did Emma go?" Rogue asked.

"Oh she went upstairs to talk to you about something." Jubilee said. "Then she rushed back downstairs saying that she had something really important to do, and she left. But she said she would meet us at the place we're taking you."

"Now, you have to come with us now." Jean said. "We have the limo waiting and everything." Jean and Jubilee walked out the door but Wanda stayed behind.

"Rogue, I think Emma overheard our conversation about Remy." Wanda said. Rogue just shrugged. "Aren't you worried?"

"No, Ah trust Emma." Rogue said. "She is a loyal friend, for all of her flaws. She's probably just upset because she probably has a crush on Remy."

"How can you be so casual about this?" Wanda asked. "A moment ago you were all upset and now-"

"Wanda, Ah don't want to talk about this." Rogue said. "Ah'm casual about this because Ah know Emma, and she wouldn't betray meh."

"If you think so." Wanda said.

"Ah know so." Rogue replied. "Now can we just not talk about Remy today. If we do, I might doubt mah choice."

"Fine." Wanda said. "Let's go, so you can see your surprise." At that they left to go to the limo.

* * *

Remy awoke to loud knocking on the door. It made his head buzz and a strong headache hit him. He looked around his surroundings. He had fallen asleep on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka in his arms. The loud knocking came again. Remy laid back down trying to block the sound away, but that prove to be impossible. He angrily got up to open the door.

As soon as he yank opened the door he yelled, "What in de hell do y' want!" He then looked down at the person who had knocked on the door. It was Emma.

"Somebody has a temper." Emma said. "What on earth is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry Emma." Remy sighed. "I've had a rough night last night."

Emma leaned over to smell his breath. "I bet. Now are you going to let me in, or are you just going to stand there?" Remy moved out of the way and motioned for her to come in. After she walked in he closed the door.

"Now, tell m' why such a beautiful woman like y' has decided to bless m' wit' your presence." Remy said smiling at Emma.

"Don't try to flirt with me Lebeau, especially when your heart is not into it." Emma grinned.

"What do y' mean?" Remy asked. "My heart was in it."

"No it wasn't." Emma said. "Because your heart is with Rogue." At that Remy was silent. "Yes Ah now that you two had a little fling."

"Rogue told you?" Remy finally asked.

"No, not exactly." Emma replied. "Actually I overheard her and Wanda talking and she mentioned wanting to run away with you, but not wanting to hurt Piotr, or something like that. But I put two and two together." Emma was now looking at Remy with a strange look in her eyes. "I can't believe I didn't pick it up though. Now that I look back on it, it was obvious how much you two love each other."

Remy sighed. "I don't t'ink it was love. If it was, she wouldn't have turned me away." Remy then turned his head away so that Emma wouldn't see the sadness in his face. "If she really loved m', she would've came with m', no matter the costs."

"Men are so stupid." Emma said to herself. To Remy she said, "Has she ever said that she loved you."

"Yes." Remy mumbled.

"Then she does." Emma told him. "If she didn't mean it, she wouldn't have said it. Rogue never says anything that she doesn't mean."

"So I guess she meant it when she told m' t' stay away." Remy said in a cracked voice.

"Probably." Emma said with sympathy in her voice. "But just because she meant it doesn't mean that she wanted you to stay away."

"Emma, why are y' here?" Remy asked exasperated. "Are y' just here to remind m' that Rogue doesn't want to be near m'?"

"No." Emma replied. "I'm here to knock some sense in your head. You need to fight for Rogue."

"What?" Remy was confused. Why would Emma want him to fight for Rogue?

"Are you deaf?" Emma joked. Much louder she said, "You need to fight for Rogue!"

"I heard y'." Remy said as he rubbed his temples. "And dat's not goin' t' happen." He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Emma sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulders.

"Why not?" Emma asked. "Don't you still love her?"

"Of course I do." Remy answered. "I love her so much that I'm going to respect her wishes. Why do y' care anyways?"

"Because I care about Rogue and I want to see her happy." Emma said. "And maybe because your situation is a little like mine was."

"Our situations are not'ing alike." Remy said hotly.

"Yes they are." Emma said softly. "When Scott married Jean, he told me to stay away, and I did. I will regret that decision for the rest of my life. If I interrupted that wedding like my heart told me to, I might be with Scott today. And I don't want you to look back on today and regret not following your heart."

"Emma I t'ink y' should leave." Remy said as he stood up.

"Fine, I have to be somewhere anyways." Emma said as she followed him to the door. "But think about what I said Remy. Soon you will only have a few hours to decide. Do what is in your heart."

"Emma, how would y' t'ink Rogue would feel knowin' dat y' were tryin' t' get someone to stop her wedding?" Remy asked.

Emma was silent for a while but finally said, "I think that if she chose you, she would thank me. She truly loves you Remy. I could hear it in her voice, just like I can here the love in your voice when you talk about her. And I think that is the type of love worth fighting for."

"Goodbye Emma." Remy said opening the door. Emma walked out of the door and turned around to face him.

"Just think about what I said Remy." Emma said. "Bye." She walked to the elevator leaving Remy with his thoughts.

**_Should I stop de wedding_**? Remy thought. **_No, I need to respect Rogue's wishes. It would be cruel of m' just t' stop her wedding in front of everyone. Besides, there is the chance that she might not even choose m'. No, I should just stay here. _**Remy closed the door and sat back on the couch. He turned on the TV and started to watch cartoons. He reached for the bottle of vodka, which he forgotten was empty. When nothing dropped in his mouth he stared at the bottle. For a brief moment a picture came into the bottle. It was an image of Rogue and Piotr kissing. Remy blinked and the image went away. Anger flooded through Remy and he threw the bottle across the room and smashed into pieces when it hit the wall. It was in that moment when it hit him. His heart was just like that bottle. Broken.

* * *

Rogue was sitting in a chair as her feet were being massaged. The girls had surprised her with a visit to the spa.

"So how do you like your surprise?" Jean asked Rogue as she got a pedicure and manicure.

"Ah love it." Rogue grinned. "Ah have nevah felt so relaxed in mah life." **_Except when Ah was in Remy's arms._**

"I'm sure Piotr will make sure that you are relaxed." Jubilee grinned. "It's so strange though."

"What's strange Jubes?" Rogue asked.

"I always just thought that I'd get married before you did." Jubilee replied. "You were always the wild one."

"Ah was not." Rogue declared. "What about Wanda and Emma?"

"No they weren't wild." Jubilee replied. "Emma was the spoiled one, Wanda was the bitchy one, Jean was the gentle one, I was the crazy one, and you were the wild one."

"I just love how you analyze us Jubes." Wanda snapped as she looked at her nails. "But you are the crazy one." Jubilee put her hand to her heart as if she was wounded. They all laughed and then Emma rushed in the room.

"Where have you been?" Jean asked.

"None of your business." Emma said sweetly as she sat next to Rogue. "Sorry I'm late Rogue. I had to do something important."

"Don't be sorry." Rogue replied. "But Ah would like to talk to you in private."

"Sure." Emma said. The two women left the room together and walked into a room that was very secluded. "What do you want to talk about Rogue?"

"What exactly did you overhear Emma?" Rogue asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked innocently.

"Don't try to lie to meh." Rogue said. "We've been friends far too long for you to lie to meh."

"Rogue, you don't have to worry about anything." Emma said. "I would never betray you. You are like my sister."

"Ah know you wouldn't Emma. But Ah just need to know what you overheard."

"I just heard that you want to be with Remy." Emma said. "And I just don't understand why you can't be with him."

Rogue sighed. "For one, Ah'm engaged. Two, Ah would lose mah job."

"So your job is more important than your true love?" Emma asked.

"Ah never said that Remy was mah true love." Rogue whispered.

"You didn't have to." Emma smiled. "I can see it in your eyes."

Rogue stood quiet for a moment as she thought about Remy. She missed him so much, but she just couldn't be with him. She couldn't just leave Piotr when they had come this far. She just couldn't.

"Emma, please, just don't talk about this to anyone." Rogue said. "Ah made a mistake. Ah fell in love with another man."

"Falling in love is not a mistake Rogue." Emma said. "What I did to Scott was a mistake. Marrying Piotr out of obligation and not love would be a mistake."

"Ah never said that Ah didn't love Piotr." Rogue stated.

"The love that you have with Piotr is not the love that you get married for." Emma said.

"What do you know about love!" Rogue yelled. "You are even with the man that you claim to love!" The look of hurt that came across Emma's face softened Rogue. "Emma Ah'm so sorry, Ah didn't mean that."

"You don't have to say that you are sorry. You were just telling the truth about me." Emma said. "But you were wrong when you suggested that I don't know anything about love. Just think about what I said Rogue. If your heart is with Remy, then go be with Remy." Emma then grinned. "Now I need to go get my massage." Emma gave Rogue a wink before she left the room.

Rogue grinned at Emma, but then frowned as she thought about Remy. She was trying to get through the day by not thinking about Remy, but that wasn't going to be possible. Rogue sat down in a chair that was next to her.

**_Today is mah wedding_**. Rogue thought. **_Ah shouldn't be thinkin' about leaving Piotr for Remy. Besides, Remy probably wants nothing to do with meh now that Ah told him to leave meh alone. It's probably for the best anyways._** Wanda then walked into the room with Rogue.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked as she sat in a chair next to Rogue.

"Never bettah." Rogue said. **_Why do I keep on lying to everybody and mahself_**?

"You know that you can tell me anything." Wanda said sincerely.

"Ah know." Rogue replied. "And you can tell meh anything."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

"I'm just thinkin' about a certain Aussie." Rogue grinned. Wanda slapped Rogue slightly on the arm.

"I'm trying not to worry about John right now." Wanda said. "I haven't talked to him forever. I'm with Warren and for all I know, he has a girlfriend."

"You can ask him at the wedding." Rogue said.

"You invited him?" Wanda asked shocked. Rogue nodded. Wanda then got a bright look on her face. "Well it doesn't matter anyways. I mean, I'm with Warren, and John and I would never work. I mean there is no chance now, so I should just forget him."

"You can't forget the who you love and you shouldn't give up on them." Rogue said.

"Rogue, aren't you being hypocritical?" Wanda asked. "Aren't you giving up on the one that you love?"

"The situations are different." Rogue replied standing up. Wanda also stood up.

"They are not." Wanda pointed out. "You are giving up on Remy."

"Ah am not giving up on Remy." Rogue said. "Ah'm just makin' the right choice. Please, can we drop this? Ah'm getting married today and Ah can't get distracted by thoughts of Remy."

"Fine, I'll drop it." Wanda said. "But I don't want to hear you complain a year from now about how you should've chosen Remy." Rogue just shook her head as she walked out of the room and joined the other girls again. She sat down so a woman could give her a manicure.

**_Ah won't regret marrying Piotr._** Rogue thought. **_He does make meh smile, and he's a good man._** Then a small voice in the back of her head said, **_But he's no Remy._** Rogue sighed. **_How is this day going to end? _**

* * *

As Remy got out of the shower he heard a knock on the door. He pulled on some pants and a shirt and then opened the door. Standing there was John in a tuxedo.

"What are y' doin' here homme?" Remy asked as he let John in.

"I just wanted to check up on you mate." John said. "I know that you might be going through some problems. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Remy asked. "I mean, de woman I love basically told m' to go screw myself."

"Stop over exaggerating mate." John said. "I'm sure if you and Rogue-"

"Homme, it's over." Remy said running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe I don't deserve t' be wit' Rogue. Maybe my deal wit' Pietro is comin' back and bitin' m' in de butt." At this John was silent. "So, y' goin' t' de wedding?"

"Yeah. It doesn't bother you are anything, does it mate?" John asked.

"Non. Besides, y' are only going so y' can see Wanda." Remy grinned.

John glared at Remy. "I am not. Well maybe a little bit."

"Go on homme." Remy said. "You don't want to be late now do you?"

"Yeah, your right." John said as he looked at his watch. "It starts in about two hours, and it takes a while to get from here to the church."

"Why are you tellin' m' dis?" Remy asked.

John just shrugged as he moved towards the door. "Just thought that you would like to know mate."

"Goodbye homme." Remy said as John left.

**_Maybe I should go t' de wedding just t'… No I can't. She told m' t' leave her alone and I will._**

* * *

Rogue sighed as she finished getting her hair and makeup done. She smiled at her appearance. Now no one could tell that she had been crying all night long. Now no one would expect that she was truly unhappy.

**_Ah am happy._** Rogue told herself. **_Ah truly am happy and Ah am having the wedding of mah dreams today._**

"How do you like the style?" The hair stylist asked Rogue knocking her from her thoughts.

"Ah love it." Rogue replied. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, but her white stripes were curled down in ringlets to frame her face. She did look the part of a glowing bride. The hairstylist soon left to look at the other girls. Rogue stared out the window looking as some guests arrived. She didn't realize that she was looking for a particular someone.

"Looking for someone." A voice from behind said. Rogue turned to see Emma sit down next to her.

"No." Rogue replied. "Just thinkin' about stuff." She pointed to a number of vans outside of the church. It was newsmen and women, and paparazzi. "Ah didn't think mah wedding would draw this much attention."

"That's what you get for being famous." Emma teased. Then Wanda came over and joined them. She looked out the window and her face paled.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She said as she started to pace around the room. "He is actually here, the nerve of him."

"Remy!" Rogue asked looking out the window again. But she didn't see him. Then she became acutely aware that Wanda and Emma were staring at her.

"No, it's John." Wanda replied. "Rogue, are you all right."

"Of course." Rogue said. "I'm just nervous. Today is mah last day as a single woman."

"Are you hoping that someone might interrupt the wedding?" Emma asked in a quiet whisper. Before Rogue could answer Jubilee and Jean came over.

"Girls, it's time to give her the traditional gifts." Jubilee said as she handed Wanda something that Rogue couldn't see.

"Here's something old." Wanda said handing her a diamond tiara. "It was my mother's. She had it on when she married father and I already made sure that it fits with your veil and everything." Wanda leaned over and gently put it on Rogue's head. "You look beautiful sis."

"Thank you Wanda." Rogue said giving her sister a hug fighting back tears.

"I have the something borrowed." Jean said as she gave Rogue a pair of earrings. "I wore them when I married Scott."

"Thanks Jean." Rogue said grinning.

"And Emma and I combined our forces to get you the something blue." Jubilee said giggling. She pulled out a box and handed it to Rogue. Rogue opened the box and pulled out blue lingerie. "We thought that you could use it for tonight." For some reason, Rogue felt like she was about to throw up.

"Thank you girls, Ah really appreciate it." Rogue finally said smiling.

"Your welcome." The girls said together. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jean said as she walked towards the door. When she opened it, Pietro and Laura walked in.

"Everything looks so beautiful." Laura gushed. "I'm really proud of the wedding."

Rogue smiled. "Ah'm happy too, but Pietro, what are you doin' here? You're not suppose to see meh!"

Laura pushed him forward a little bit. Rogue grinned. She would have to get these two together somehow.

"I wanted Laura to ask you this for me, but she wouldn't." Pietro mumbled. "I was wondering if I could walk you down the aisle."

"What?" Rogue asked shocked. Pietro had never shown the desire to walk Rogue down the aisle.

"Well, dad isn't here to walk you down the aisle." Pietro said. "So I think that I should stand in his place, that is if you want me to." Pietro was almost knocked over by the forceful hug Rogue gave him.

"Of course Ah want you to walk meh down the aisle." Rogue whispered in his ear. "Nothing would make meh happier. But aren't you suppose to be Piotr's best man?"

"I was, but after I talked to him we decided that he could replace me with his brother Mikhail." Pietro said. "See, everything has worked out for the best." Pietro then looked down at the floor as if he was brooding over something.

"What's the matter?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing." Pietro answered quickly. "Well, I guess I better leave, but I will be back to walk you down. I'm losing my sister today."

"No your not." Rogue said. "You will never lose meh. Ah promise."

"Good, I'll be back after I talk to Piotr." Pietro said. Before he left Laura stopped him. She reached up and fixed his bowtie.

"There you go." Laura said grinning up at him. "We can't have the brother of the bride looking like a slob now can we." Pietro nodded as he touched her hand. They soon both blushed before Pietro rushed out of the room. Before she left Laura said, "I have to go check on the, um, decorations. I'll be right back." Laura rushed out of the room also.

"There is so much sexual tension there." Emma said. "Although I don't blame the girl, Pietro is one fine piece of a-"

"Please spare mah tender feelings." Rogue said as she walked over to the mirror again checking her makeup.

"I didn't know that you had feelings." Wanda joked.

"Shut up Wanda." Rogue said. "Now help meh into this dress."

"Sure sweetheart." Wanda said as they walked behind the screen. "I still can't believe that you are getting married."

"Ah'm still in disbelief too." Rogue admitted as she stepped into the dress. "But Piotr is a wonderful guy. And Ah'm getting a cute little sister-in-law. Finally a sister that is sweet."

"Ha ha ha." Wanda replied dryly as she buttoned Rogue up. In a quieter voice Wanda said, "I still don't understand how you can act like Piotr is the man of your dreams when we both know that isn't true. You can be real with me Rogue. Don't be forced into something that you don't want to be in."

"Ah'm not being forced into anything." Rogue said. "Ah'm just doing what is right."

"Right for who?" Wanda asked. "Right for Piotr? Right for Magnus? What about what is right for you?"

"Piotr loves meh." Rogue muttered.

"So does Remy." Wanda pointed out.

"Remy and Ah are over." Rogue said. "Ah told him to go away, and he did. Yes Ah made a mistake, probably the biggest one in all mah life."

"Then change that mistake." Wanda urged.

"Ah can't." Rogue whispered. "Ah made mah bed, now Ah'm lying in it. Ah made a commitment to Piotr, and I won't go back on it."

"I wish that I was as good as you Rogue." Wanda said.

"Ah'm not good." Rogue said bowing her head. "If Ah was good, Ah would've never became involved with Remy."

"Do you regret it?" Wanda asked.

A faint smile came across Rogue's face. "How could Ah ever regret the best moments of mah lahfe?"

* * *

Remy was sitting on the couch in front of the television eating popcorn. He was flipping through the channels then finally landed on the show that had revealed Rogue and Piotr were together again at the restaurant. The same green-haired reporter was talking now.

"Hello viewers, Lorna Dane here reporting the highly anticipated wedding of Piotr Rasputin and Rogue Lensherr." Remy was about the change the channel but decided against it. **_I have t' let her go sometime._** He then listened as Lorna continued. "This wedding has had tons of media over it. From questions about a third party, to finally the happy couple showing their love in front of everybody. Obviously nothing can go wrong. And with a wedding planner such as the widely known Laura Howlett, it is sure to be beautiful. Luckily I'm one of the privileged reporters allowed to sit in on the wedding and I will continue with a full report. Now we will go on a timeline detailing the Piotr and Rogue's journey through love."

Remy sighed as he closed his eyes. "Their journey through love." Remy muttered to himself. "At least she is happy." But was Rogue really happy? She had said that she loved him and when they had said goodbye she had truly looked like she was in pain.

**_We were both in pain._** Remy thought. **_God it hurts t' let her go, but I have to respect her wishes, no matter how much pain it causes m'._** Remy looked at the television again. It was now showing pictures of the tabloid that had shown the pictures of Remy and Rogue dancing. Remy smiled as he remembered how Rogue felt in his arms that night. It felt like heaven to him. Then his mind floated to the days they shared together, going to lunch with her, their first kiss, and the most magical night of his life. He laughed to himself as he reminisced over the food fight that they had as they were making breakfast. He laughed even more as he remembered how she looked with eggs broken on top of her head.

It was strange how she still haunted him. All he had to do was close his eyes and he would see her face in perfect detail. It seemed that her glowing emerald eyes would always be imprinted in his mind. Remy sighed again.

**_I should've never made that deal wit' Pietro_**. Remy thought angrily. **_Den I would have never fallen in love wit' Rogue and I wouldn't be hurtin' like I am. But den, I wouldn't know what love is. I guess it is true dat it is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all._** Remy shook his head and looked at the television again.

"Well viewers, what some people are calling the wedding of the century is less than an hour away. Stay tuned. Remember, though there are no cameras allowed inside, I will be there reporting." Lorna said. "And I will personally see the love this couple shares." At that Remy turned the television off.

**_Dis is goin' t' make m' sick. How can Rogue claim t' love Piotr, when she and I know dat she loves m'._** But didn't Emma say that his and Rogue's love was the type that was worth fighting for? Was their love that strong? Would she even choose him over Piotr? Remy then stood up, ran over to get his keys and rushed out of the door.

**_Dere is only one way t' find out._**

* * *

Rogue, they girls and Pietro were standing in the vestibule waiting to start the wedding. Rogue kept on looking towards the windows. She was so focused on the people who were arriving that she didn't even hear what Pietro said to her.

"Sis, are you there." Pietro said grinning at her.

"Ah'm sorry Pietro, what did you say?" Rogue asked drawing her eyes away from the window.

"I said, that you are beautiful, and that father would be proud of you." Pietro said. "I've made many mistakes, some of them I can even tell you. But I must admit, you have been a great CEO of Magnus and I'm glad that you are happy."

Rogue hugged him. "Thank you Pietro, you don't know how much that means to meh." Laura soon rushed in.

"Everyone get in their places, as soon as everyone is seated we are going to begin." Laura said giddy. "Everything is so perfect, nothing can go wrong today."

"Good." Rogue said as everyone got into line. "Ah want to remember this day for the rest of mah lahfe."

"Great, now I have to go talk to the groom and the groomsmen." Laura said leaving them.

"I think she is more excited than you are Rogue." Wanda said.

"When she's excited it makes her even more radiant." Pietro said.

"Ugh, Pietro, you should never try to be romantic again." Wanda said. "It's disgusting when it comes from your mouth. But I must admit, I actually like Laura, I say go for it."

"Just like you should go after John." Pietro retorted. Wanda shut up. A few minutes later they heard music start to play.

"It's starting." Rogue said as she gripped Pietro's arm.

"Calm down Rogue, everything will be fine." Pietro whispered in her ear. A few minutes later someone motioned for the girls to walk out. First Jean went, then Jubilee, and Emma went after her. Wanda turned and looked at Rogue. She winked at her before she walked out. Then Illyana marched out throwing flowers on the floor. Then the wedding march began. Rogue's grip tightened as she and Pietro marched out. She smiled as she walked down the aisle, but on the inside she felt as if she was going to throw up.

**_Ah can do this._** Rogue thought to herself. She looked and saw Piotr smiling at her. She smiled back as she pushed herself forward until she was standing next to Piotr.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The preacher asked.

"I do, in my father's place." Pietro said. The preacher nodded and then Pietro sat down.

"We gather here together to recognize the bond that already exists and to watch as the bond is made stronger." The preacher said. He continued on talking about the occasion and how important marriage was. Rogue's eyes drifted off into the congregation. She knew she was looking for Remy, but she also knew that he wasn't coming. She looked back at Piotr who was staring at her adoringly. She smiled at him and tried to focus on him. Then the preacher said, " If anyone here has any objections to this couple getting married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Rogue looked around again, but no one rose up are interrupted. "Well then, we will let the bride and groom start their vows. Piotr, if you will repeat after me."

Then Piotr repeated the words, "Rogue, I promise to be your faithful husband, to love and to cherish you, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do us part, as long as we both shall live."

"Now Rogue, please repeat these words." The preacher said.

Then Rogue started to repeat the words, "Piotr, Ah promise-" Then the doors burst open. Everyone turned around, but Rogue was the last to turn, somewhat knowing who it was. When she finally did turn, she saw Remy standing in the middle of the doors.

"Remy?" Piotr said. "What are you doing here?" Remy walked down the aisle. Rogue made eye contact with him and the intensity in them caused her heart the beat faster with love and fear. Fear because she didn't even know what she was going to do next, and love because Remy was the definition of love for her.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Piotr asked when Remy was standing next to them.

"I'm here to take Rogue away." Remy said. "She is not marryin 'y' now, or in de future."

"What?" Piotr asked. Rogue was astounded by how calm Remy looked and talked, but then she looked at his hands and she saw that they were trembling.

"I'm here to stop de wedding." Remy said. "I love Rogue, and I'm not going to let her marry y'. Not when I know dat I could make her happier than y' ever could." Rogue could feel the shock going throughout the congregation. Laura looked sick, Wanda surprised, Emma was beaming and Pietro looked hopeful. Rogue just realized that Emma had to have talked to Remy, but why on earth would Pietro look hopeful.

"You need to leave now!" Piotr said forcibly.

"I leave soon, but I'm takin' Rogue wit' m'." Remy said as he held his hand out to Rogue. "That is, if y' want to leave wit' m' chere."

Rogue could hardly breathe. She wanted to choose Remy, but her honor always got in the way. And she didn't want to hurt Piotr. There was only one thing she could do and it hurt her some much to do it.

"Ah'm sorry Piotr." Rogue whispered so only he could hear. She didn't look at anyone as she took Remy's hand and ran with him. Together they ran out of the church as fast as they could. He then led her around the church to his motorcycle. "We're crazy you know that swamp rat. You know the paparazzi are about to be on our tail?"

"Well be better hurry up." Remy said as he got on his bike.

"Ah thought you said Ah could never ride on your bike." Rogue said as a smile came on her face.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures chere." Remy said. Rogue beamed as she heard his nickname for her. She then heard a group of people rush out of the church; they were most likely reporters.

"What about mah dress? Ah can't ride in it." Remy sighed as he reached over and tore the skirts off. Rogue screeched.

"Hurry up chere, before dey catch us." Remy said. Rogue jumped on the bike behind Remy.

"Ah'm goin' to kill you later." Rogue said as she wrapped her arms around him. She sighed as she felt his touch, she didn't realize how much she miss him until now.

"You'll forgive m' chere, it was only a dress." At that a group of reporters spotted them and started to run towards them. "Time to go." Remy started up the motorcycle and drove away with reporters running after them. Rogue yanked off her veil, but she made sure Wanda and Pietro's mother's tiara was still on her head, then she threw the veil back at the reporters. She then leaned into Remy's back and it felt as if she melted into him.

"Where to chere?" Remy asked her as they zoomed by New York City.

"Ah don't care." Rogue said squeezing him tight. "As long as Ah am with you, Ah'll go anywhere."

* * *

How did you enjoy it? Remy took Rogue away and now they are driving off together, but this is not the end of the story. Please review. 


	13. The Fallout

I know, I know. I took forever to update this story. The only good reason I have was that it was my senior year and it was very busy for me. But I do plan on finishing this story. I still have a lot more in my mind for this story. I just ask that you all bear with me. Well, here's the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Rogue held on to Remy tight as the rode down the streets of New York. They had finally evaded all the paparazzi. She felt like she was walking on the clouds. She never fully understood what that meant until now. Rogue rubbed her hands up and down Remy's chest enjoying the feeling of having him in her arms. Now they could be like this forever.

"You might want to stop that chere!" Remy shouted over his shoulder. "You don't want me to get in a wreck do you?"

"Aww, can my Remy not handle it?" Rogue teased.

"Your Remy," Remy mused. "I like the sound of that." Rogue laughed out loud as they continued driving. "So chere, where to?"

Rogue thought about the places that they could go. Definitely not the mansion, the paparazzi would go there. There was Remy's place, but Rogue wasn't sure if people knew where he stayed. But that was the only safe place for them. They were just going to have to take the chance.

"Let's go to the penthouse sugah," Rogue said. Remy nodded and changed his direction towards the penthouse. They continued to ride getting stares from people they drove by, but neither could care less.

Rogue closed her eyes as she leaned against Remy's back and she didn't open them until she heard Remy mutter, "Uh oh."

"What?" Rogue asked as she opened her eyes and saw what he saw. Rogue was wrong; they weren't safe from the paparazzi at the penthouse. Somehow they had found out where Remy stayed.

Remy stopped his motorcycle where they couldn't be seen. "How did those monsters find out where I lived?" Remy asked clenching his handle bars.

"No idea." Rogue replied. "But you know what, let's drive through them. Ah don't care if they see me with you. We are a couple now, but I would rather go to mansion instead then since it is more comfortable."

"Spoiled river rat," Remy said affectionately.

Rogue nuzzled her nose against the back of Remy's neck. "Charmin' swamp rat."

Remy grinned to himself as he started up his motorcycle and changed directions again towards the mansion. The mansion gates were also surrounded by paparazzi but they were controlled by security. When the paparazzi caught sight of them they began to hound them. Rogue hid her face into Remy's back as he continued driving towards the gate. Rogue was glad that he was so strong to keep his head up high. When they got closer to the gate, the security surrounded them as the gate was opened and they rode through.

When Remy parked his bike in front of the mansion he got off and turned to Rogue. "Are you all right chere?" He began to stroke her cheek and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, Ah am." Rogue said. "Come on; let's go inside, Ah need to change." Rogue grabbed his hand and led him inside and to her room. When they got there Remy sat on her bed as she went to her closet.

"So, am I expected to stay here forever?" Remy asked Rogue as she grabbed a T-shirt and sweats.

As Rogue took off the tiara on her head she said, "It depends on if you wish to. We have lots of rooms here; you could stay in anyone of them."

Remy lifted and eyebrow. "So are you saying that I can't stay in your room?"

Rogue looked at Remy sadly. "Ah would feel bad if we did before Ah had a chance to talk to Piotr." Remy sighed but didn't say anything. But Rogue noticed this and walked over to sit on the bed beside Remy. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "Remy, please understand, Ah do love Piotr, it might not be the same passionate and wondrous love that we share, but it is love. Ah care about his feelings and Ah have no doubt that Ah hurt him deeply today. Ah just need to talk to him and clear things up with him. We were going to spend the rest of our lives togethah you know."

"Don't remind me." Remy said giving her a smile. "Of course I understand Rogue. Maybe after this is all done we could all be friends. Piotr did seem like a nice guy. And I do feel bad for stealing you away-"

Rogue stopped him in mid-sentence by placing her finger on his lip. "You didn't steal meh Remy. Ah came with you because Ah wanted to and because Ah love you." Rogue replaced her finger with her own lips. Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When Rogue pulled away she smiled, "This dress is really uncomfortable, Ah really need to get out of it," she then looked down at it and frowned at its torn bottom, "Or what's left of it."

Remy chuckled. "I had no choice but to tear it chere. There was no way I would have got you on my bike otherwise."

"Ah know," sighed Rogue. "It was just so beautiful." She stood up. "Can you leave as I change?"

"Aww chere, now dat's unfair!" Remy protested. Rogue just tapped her feet and waited for him to get up. "Give me one good reason why I should." Rogue grinned and leaned over to kiss him passionately. When she was done Remy panted, "Well I guess dat is a good reason." He stood up grudgingly and walked out of the door.

Rogue smiled wistfully as she looked after him. She knew that now nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Wanda sat down in a pew at the church in her uncomfortable dress. She was happy for Rogue and mad at her at the same time. She was happy for her because she had finally realized the truth and grabbed her happiness; she was angry with her because Rogue was the reason why people Wanda didn't even like kept coming up and talked to her about Rogue's behavior. Wanda would give them a fake smile and try to dodge them when she really wanted to punch them in their face.

At first reporters kept on asking her questions, but then they all left when it was said that they sighted Rogue and Remy somewhere. But Wanda was still surrounded by the annoying guests.

Frustrated Wanda stood up on the pew and yelled, "Hey! If you are not a part of the wedding party or really close to anyone in the party, then get the hell out of here!" Then Wanda looked up at the cross on the wall, and whispered to it, "Sorry." She apparently appalled the guests because they gave her dirty looks but they left anyhow.

Wanda just shrugged it off as she jumped off the pew and walked to the bridesmaids who were in a circle talking.

"Isn't it so romantic," Jubilee said.

"Shh," Jean said looking over Emma's shoulder to where Piotr was sitting with his brother and his sister. "Piotr could overhear you. Poor man."

"Oh boo hoo," Emma said. "He'll get over it."

"Emma, do you have any compassion?" Jean asked. Emma just shrugged. Wanda rolled her eyes and walked away from them. She did not want to hear another argument between Jean and Emma that would eventually lead to the topic of Scott.

Then she saw him standing next to Pietro. John. Her heart unwilling swelled. As if she called out his name he looked up and locked eyes with her. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his. He smiled at her as he walked over to him. Wanda scowled at him but that didn't deter him at her and for some reason she couldn't walk away.

"Hello Wanda," John said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Wanda replied shortly. "So, um, what are you still doing here? I thought I got everyone out."

"You said that people who were really close to the wedding party could stay," John pointed out. "And I consider myself close to Pietro and Rogue. And you."

Wanda crossed her arms and ignored her stomach which felt like it was doing flips. "What ever gave you the impression that we were close? We hate each other."

John shook his head. "We may bicker sheila, but we do not hate each other. So, what do you think about the wedding?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." She then began to walk away but he grabbed her wrist. It seemed like electricity went through her at the spot where John's hand was and his touch sent shivers through Wanda's body.

"Then what do you want to talk about sheila? Because we need to talk about a lot of things," said John. Wanda stared at him and her face softened and John smiled when he noticed it. "Now how about we leave and-"

"There you are love," a voice interrupted. John and Wanda turned to the source of the voice and saw Warren standing there. John dropped her wrist and Wanda silently thanked Warren. If he didn't come she knew that she would've went with John and she wasn't about to let herself get lost in his bright blue eyes.

Wanda gave Warren a false smile and walked to him. "Hello sweetheart." Warren gave Wanda a strange look. No doubt because Wanda hardly ever showed him signs of affection other than a rare kiss. "Warren, you remember John Allerdyce?"

"Yes I do." Warren said. "It's nice to meet you again." John just nodded stiffly in reply. "Do you wish to leave? I'm sure you are exhausted."

Wanda inwardly winced. She didn't then she could handle being with Warren right now. "Actually, I'm not. I really need to stay and help Laura clean things up here."

"Of course darling." Warren kissed her forehead. "I'll call you tonight, okay." Wanda nodded before he walked away.

When Warren was out of sight Wanda heard John snigger. Wanda turned her sharp gaze on him. "What is your problem?"

"Of course darling," said John in a bad Warren impersonating voice. "Just let me go eat fish eggs and snails and I will call you posthaste." John gave Wanda a mocking bow. Wanda couldn't help it. She started laughing. John soon joined her laughing. When Pietro walked over to them, they were still laughing.

"You two might want to stop," Pietro said to them. "Piotr and his brother are looking over here with daggers in their eyes."

Wanda stopped laughing and looked over at Piotr, who was staring at them. "Aww, poor guy. I guess he was hurt in Rogue finding love. Maybe I should talk to him."

"Goodness, do you actually care?" John asked jokingly.

Wanda gave him a death glare and when she spoke her voice was cold. "Contrary to what you think, I do have a heart." Then she stalked away towards Piotr.

Pietro winced as he patted John on the shoulder. "Smooth man, really smooth." Pietro left John smiling.

He succeeded. He was now CEO of Magnus, where he belonged. And Rogue appeared to be truly happy with Remy, so he did her some good too. Now everything was like it should be.

Then Pietro's smile dropped. In the corner of the church he saw Laura standing looking highly upset. He walked over to her and touched her on the arm. She looked up at him a tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked.

Laura sighed. "Well, considering that this is another wedding that I did that didn't happen, making the total come up to seven, and considering how superstitious this world is, which means that some people will start seeing me a bad luck, which means that my clientele will probably go down, I am pretty peachy. How are you doing?"

Pietro felt a wave of guilt run through him. "I don't know," he whispered.

"I just want to leave," Laura grumbled. "I can't stand to be around all these people. It seems like they are all staring at me thinking about how most of my planned weddings are failures." Pietro grabbed her hand and led her out of the sanctuary. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm starving, and you are coming with me to eat." Pietro said as they went out threw the side door. As he said this he tried not to think about how soft and warm her hands were.

"Mr. Maximoff, I can't," Laura said as he approached his car. Pietro was so glad he parked here instead of where everyone else did. At least right here he wouldn't be swarmed with paparazzi.

"I thought I told you to call me Pietro," he said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Really, I can't go." Laura said placing her hand on the car. "I have to do so much stuff here. I have to call the reception hall and tell the caterers to pack up the food, I have to call the band, you see, I have all this stuff to do. I couldn't possibly go to dinner with you."

"Tell me Laura, do you have an assistant?"

"Yeah, Betsy, she's inside-"

"Does she know everything you know about the wedding?" Laura reluctantly nodded. "Good then she can handle it."

Laura shook her head. "There is no way I could put all of this on Betsy; that would be unfair."

Pietro rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Let me see your cell." Laura suspiciously looked at him, but she gave him her phone anyway. He pressed some numbers and found the phone number he was looking for. He pressed dial and waited for someone to answer the phone. "Hello is this Betsy." Laura's eyes grew big as she tried to grab the phone, but Pietro blocked her attempts. "This is Pietro Maximoff. Yes, I was that charming man." Laura rolled her eyes as she reached for her phone again, but Pietro just moved out of her reach. "The reason why I am calling you is because I desire to take Laura out to dinner tonight, but she said she was too busy and couldn't put all the work on you. Uh huh, I see. I see."

"You see what?" Laura asked trying to grab her phone, but Pietro blocked her again.

"Great, thank you so much. How can I repay you?" Then Pietro started to laugh.

Laura began to get frustrated. "What's so funny? What did she say?" Pietro waved his hand at her.

"All right. I will. Bye." Pietro hung up Laura's phone and held it out to her. Laura snatched it away and put it back in her purse. "Well, I got Betsy to cover for you, so you can come to dinner with me. She told me to tell you to have fun. So get in the car please." Laura grudgingly sat in the car and Pietro closed it. As he walked to the driver's side he whistled a happy tune. When he got in Laura glared at him.

"Wanda told me you were a workaholic," Laura sniped. "I thought that you of all people would understand."

"Oh, I understand," replied Pietro. "I also understand that sometimes you have to rest once in a while."

"Why the change?" Laura asked curious as he drove away from the church.

Pietro gave her a charming smile and Laura felt her cheeks turn hot. "Laura, things change and for me, they are changing for the better."

* * *

"Piotr, it's Rogue again. Please call meh back, we really need to talk. All right, bye." Rogue hung up her phone and bit her lip.

Remy walked in the room carrying a tray of steaming food. She smiled up at him sadly.

"What's wrong chere?" Remy asked as he placed the tray on her lap. He had fixed her salmon and broccoli.

"Piotr didn't pick up again, not that Ah can blame him." Rogue sighed. "Ah guess everyone can't be happy."

Remy picked up her fork and cut a piece of salmon for her. "Well, he will come around. He can't stay mad forever."

"Yeah Ah guess your- Mmmm, this is good." Rogue said tasting the food that he feed her.

"Y' like it chere?" Remy asked. "I put my special Cajun sauce on it."

"It's delicious," Rogue replied taking another bite. "How on earth did you learn to cook like this?"

Remy shrugged. "When you live by yourself for a while, you learn how to do things."

"Maybe you can teach meh." Rogue as he fed her some broccoli.

Remy grinned at her. "I can't work miracles Rogue." Rogue hit him playfully. "Shut up Remy. You're lucky that Ah'm in love with you, or Ah would beat you to a pulp."

"Wit' your super strength?" Remy laughed.

"Yep, and then I would fly away from you." Rogue said.

"Yes I am lucky," said Remy as he grabbed Rogue's hand and kissed it. "I don't know what I would do if you flew away from m'." Remy then took Rogue's tray away and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Ah wasn't finished!" Rogue protested. "Ah'm still hung-" Remy silenced her with a kiss. Rogue moaned in his mouth as he leaned her back against the couch.

Remy pulled away from her and smiled slyly at her. "You were saying?"

"Oh shut up," Rogue said grabbing his face and kissing him again. Rogue's heart fluttered as they kissed. She felt like she just wanted to drink in Remy's kisses. But when Remy's hands started to travel down to her pants the doorbell rang.

Remy groaned. "Forget it chere." As soon as he placed his lips on hers again, the doorbell rang for a second time.

Rogue pushed Remy away laughing. "Ah have to get it swamp rat. It's obviously someone important, or security wouldn't have let them in the gates."

Remy sighed. "Where's your butler?"

"He has the day off." Rogue said as she walked to the door.

"Hurry up!" Remy yelled.

Rogue laughed as she opened the door, only to see Piotr standing there. Rogue immediately stopped laughing a looked at him. He was still in his tuxedo and his bowtie was undone. He looked down at her sadly and Rogue put her hand to her mouth.

"Piotr Ah'm so-"

"Chere, who is it!" Remy yelled from the parlor. Rogue looked over her shoulder quickly then back at Piotr.

"Is that him?" Piotr asked in a cool, harsh voice. Rogue was unnerved just to hear it. She nodded slowly. She truly had no intention of hurting him. And she felt horrible for doing it. They had so many hopes together, and she shattered them today. Piotr closed his eyes as if he were in pain. "We need to talk." Rogue nodded again as she walked outside and closed the door behind her. They walked away from the door and they walked in the direction of the gardens. "Is he going to come out to look for you?"

Rogue looked up at Piotr. "Maybe, Ah'm not sure." They continued to walk silent. A part of Rogue wanted him to yell at her, scream at her, anything but this unbearable silence and the pained expression on his face. When they walked inside the gardens Rogue turned to him, "Piotr Ah'm so sorry! Ah didn't want to hurt you!"

Piotr just looked up at the sky. "You know, this is where I proposed to you. Remember? It was about two years ago. You looked so beautiful that night, under the stars. I had no intention of proposing to you then. I had this big dinner planned for you, but looking at you and seeing how the moon shone on your face, I couldn't help it." Tears begin to fill Rogue's eyes. "And I told you that I would love you forever no matter what. And you smiled at me, and told me that you would want nothing more than to marry me and spend the rest of your wife with me. You have no idea how happy you made me then. And you have no idea how horrible you have made me feel today." Rogue wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Piotr, you probably hate meh now," Rogue said. "But Ah hope that you can forgive meh one day. Ah know that it would be too much to ask now, but I am truly sorry."

"Rogue I could never hate you," Piotr said shaking his head. "Why? Why did you leave me at the altar?"

Rogue took a deep breath. "Ah'm in love with him," she said simply. "Ah tried to fight it so many times Piotr. Ah wanted to be the perfect wife for you. But Ah couldn't deny mah feelings. Piotr, if we had married, Ah would've made us miserable. Ah would always wonder what if." Rogue grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "Ah had to follow mah heart, and Ah am so sorry that Ah broke yours in the process. But admit it, we weren't meant to be together. Isn't it better that we know it now, instead of a few years in the marriage."

Piotr nodded and squeezed her hands back. "I forgive you Rogue." He sighed deeply. "And I will always love you."

"I will always love you too," Rogue said. Then she threw herself in his arms and hugged him. Piotr hugged her back and put his face in her shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments, both wondering what if? Then they pulled apart, both realizing that it was for the better.

"Couldn't you have picked a better time to tell me then today?" Piotr asked as playfully as he could.

Rogue gave him a small smile. "You know meh, always the drama queen." Piotr chuckled softly. "We'll still be friends, won't we?"

Piotr kissed Rogue on the forehead. "Of course we will. It will be hard at first, especially for me, but I couldn't imagine my life without you in it somehow. Even if it is only as friends."

"Good." Rogue said.

"So, you're not CEO anymore." Piotr said.

Rogue shook her head. "No Ah'm not."

"You must really love him then." Piotr reflected. "You love that company and you would only give that up and go against your father's wishes for someone you really love."

"Ah do love him Piotr," Rogue said. "If Ah didn't, we would be married now."

"Good." Piotr said. "I guess I better be going. It's funny though; this is not how I imagined our wedding night to be."

Rogue gave a hoarse laugh. "Meh neither. Ah'm glad we had this talk. We should have had it earlier. It would have saved us a whole lot of pain."

Piotr nodded. "Goodnight Rogue."

"Goodnight Piotr." Rogue smiled. "Is the paparazzi still out there?"

"Just some stray reporters. None of them knew that it was me in the car though. You know we should issue a statement out to them so cool them down," Piotr said. "We can do that tomorrow." Rogue nodded in agreement as they walked back towards the front of the house. When they reached the door Rogue turned to Piotr. He smiled at her sadly and then walked away. Rogue bit her quivering lip and walked back inside the house. When she walked back in the parlor, Remy was sitting there waiting for her.

"Who was it chere?" Remy asked concerned when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Piotr," Rogue whispered as she sat down next to Remy. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "Ah hurt him real bad Remy. And he found it in his heart to forgive meh. Ah don't know how he did it. Ah don't even think Ah could forgive someone that hurt meh as bad as Ah hurt him."

Remy cringed inwardly as he thought about what Rogue's reaction would be if he told her about the deal between him and Pietro. She would go ballistic with good reason.

"You don't mind us still being friends do you?" Rogue asked Remy as she looked up into his red on black eyes. "Because Ah still care about him."

"I told y' earlier dat I don't mind chere," Remy said as he rubbed her arm. "I feel secure in our love and I trust y'."

Rogue leaned her head up to kiss him softly on the lips. "And Ah trust you Remy." Remy closed his eyes grimacing. "Remy, what's the matter?"

Remy wondered if he should just admit the truth to Rogue right then and there and have them start on a clean plate. But when he looked into her loving green eyes he realized that he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk the chance of losing her.

, Remy thought bitterly.

"Nothing's the matter," Remy said to Rogue. "But now that you talked to Piotr, does it mean that we can stay in the same room now."

"Dirty little swamp rat," Rogue teased kissing his neck.

Remy grinned at her. "Seductive little river rat." They started kissing again when Wanda burst in the door. They moved apart quickly and looked at Wanda guiltily.

"Ugh, sometimes I just want to give those reporters a piece of my mind," Wanda yelled sitting in a chair opposite of them.

"Why don't you?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue you should now that they twist every little thing and turn it into a trashy story," replied Wanda. Then she glanced over at Remy. "So I assume that you two are a couple now."

"What else would we be petite?" Remy asked.

Wanda shrugged. "Bed buddies, I don't know. You know the church was near chaos when you two ran out like a pair crazed rabbits. And most of it fell on my poor little shoulders." Wanda gave a fake sniff.

"Ah'm sure," Rogue scoffed.

Then Wanda started to shift uncomfortably. "Umm Rogue, can I talk to you," Wanda looked over at Remy, "Alone."

Remy took the hint and stood up. "I need to call John anyways and have him bring me some clothes over." He stood up and walked out of the parlor leaving the two girls alone.

"What do you need Wanda?" Rogue asked.

Wanda sighed. "It's John. I can't get him from under my skin. It seems as if when I finally get him out of my mind, he appears and my heart soars."

"Then why don't you get with him?" Rogue asked.

"Because I'm still mad at him," Wanda said crossing her arms. "He took that little slut's side over mine and I want him to pay for it."

"Don't you think he has?" Rogue asked. "He has spent a while out of your good graces and it is probably tearing him up inside."

Wanda mulled over Rogue's words. "You're right. But what do I do about Warren?"

"Tell him the truth." Rogue told her sister. "Lord knows it would have saved everyone a lot of trouble if Ah had just been open with Piotr."

"Was that him I saw leave when I drove up?"

Rogue nodded. "We talked. He forgave me and we agreed to be friends. Maybe that will happen between you and Warren."

"Maybe." Wanda said. Then Wanda gained an excited expression on her face. "Guess what our brother is doing right this moment?"

"What?" Rogue asked curious.

"He's out, with Laura Howlett," Wanda nearly shrieked. "Her assistant told me that he called her to tell her to clean up the mess that you and Remy left behind," Rogue winced. "Oh Rogue, you two did leave behind a mess, but get over it, you are happy. Anyways, he told her to clean up so that he could take Laura out to dinner. Our brother has actually taken the initiative to go on a date."

"Is it really a date?" Rogue asked.

"Of course it is," Wanda said. Then she stood up. "Well, I'm going to call Warren and make plans with him for tomorrow. I am going to let him down gently."

"Good for you," Rogue said. "Goodnight Wanda."

"Night Rogue," Wanda said but before she went away she stopped and turned to her sister, "Rogue, I'm so glad that you are happy. It's nice to see you truly in love. It gives me hope." Then Wanda walked away leaving Rogue with a smile on her face.

When Remy walked back in he saw her still smiling. "What are you smiling at chere?"

"Ah'm just so happy Remy," Rogue said standing up to kiss him. "Ah almost made a mistake today, but you stopped me. For the first time in months it seems like the world is right and everything is perfect. Now Ah can spend my life in your arms." Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and kissed him gently. "And Ah can start right now."

"Now I like the sound of that chere." Remy said as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. Rogue giggled giddily.

Remy thought sadly. When they walked inside Rogue's room, Remy placed her gently on the bed.

"I love you chere," Remy said smiling down at her.

"Ah love you too Remy," Rogue replied. She leaned up and kissed him. To her everything was perfect, and in her mind, nothing could change that.

* * *

How was it? I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review!!


End file.
